Cambio de perspectiva
by Usagich
Summary: Serena trabajaba en Seattle como contable en una famosa empresa de publicidad, y creía tener una vida casi perfecta hasta el día que el testamento de su abuelo paterno se hace efectivo, nombrándola heredera universal de un famoso rancho en Texas, lleno de deudas. Dispuesta a deshacerse de él, viaja hasta allí, y conoce a su enemigo publico declarado: Darien Shields.
1. Una herencia maldita

Serena odiaba viajar en avión. Cada vez que se tenía que montar a ese cacharro con alas metálicas se ponía enferma. El simple hecho de las azafatas dando instrucciones mientras el avión avanzaba lentamente por la pista, la ponía del hígado. Y ahora mismo, no iba a ser diferente.

Una azafata le sonrío, y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca seca. Serena correspondió engulléndolo de golpe, y posándolo sobre la bandeja. Miro a ambos extremos del avión. La gente parecía distraída. ¿Entonces porque ella era la única con una sensación horrible de que algo allí arriba iba a suceder?

En cuanto las turbinas se pusieron en marcha, cerró los ojos. El despegue y aterrizaje era lo peor del viaje. Clavó sus uñas en los reposabrazos de piel y notó que el estomágo se le subía a la garganta cuando el avión comenzó a tomar altura.

El viaje se le hizo interminable. Cuatro horas de sufrimiento interminable, que terminaron con un colosal aterrizaje del piloto batiendo en tierra el morro del avión. En cuanto el timbre del avión sonó y el piloto se despidió de sus pasajeros, a Serena le pareció escuchar campanas en el cielo.

Recogió sus cosas con calma, y esperó a que el resto de pasajeros se bajaran del avión. La suerte es que ni siquiera tendría que esperar a que llegaran las maletas a la terminal. Llevaba una bolsa de mano con una muda para un par de días. El negocio que se traía entre manos duraría menos de lo que esperaba.

Con 26 años, Serena había sido heredera universal de su abuelo paterno. Y todo ello incluía un rancho en Texas, con deudas incalculables. Así que Serena lo tenía muy claro. El mundo de los caballos y las reses no eran su fuerte. No había estudiado Administración de Empresas para acabar en un pueblo de mala muerte, continuando la tradición familiar. Le había costado demasiado trabajo encontrar un puesto de empleo que mereciera la pena.

El marido de su mejor amiga, Mina Aino, había mediado y le había conseguido un puesto como contable de varias empresas con grandes nombres en el mundo norteamericano. La eficiencia japonesa era reconocida mundialmente, y mucho más en el mundo económico de Estados Unidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió un cigarrillo y espero mientras un chico de prácticas preparaba los papeles de su coche de alquiler. Comenzó a preguntarse como sería aquel rancho. Ni siquiera lo había visitado de pequeña.

Los padres de Serena habían tenido muy mala relación con su abuelo desde que ella recordaba. Su relación se había limitado a felicitar las fiestas y algún que otro cumpleaños. Ella jamás recordaba haber recibido un regalo de su abuelo, ni tampoco verlo el día de su graduación en la Universidad. Simplemente por ello le sorprendió que el testaferro de su abuelo, Armando Tsukino, la hubiera nombrado heredera universal.

El joven practicante, la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

**Señorita, ya está listo su auto. Solo tendrá que firmar aquí** – señaló el joven, algo tembloroso en el hueco de un folio relleno con sus datos.

**Está bien** – concedió ella, tomando la pluma del practicante.

Estaba a punto de estampar su firma, cuando reparó en un detalle. Ahí debía haber una equivocación.

**Un momento. Este no es el coche que yo alquilé. No es un Land Rover.**

**Señorita, lamentamos el error. No quedaban reservas de coches de montaña, así que hemos tenido que adaptarnos a las circustancias** – se disculpó el joven, algo nervioso.

**A ver si lo entendí. ¿Me esta diciendo que como no tienen el coche que YO alquilé, van a darme otro que ni siquiera me interesa?** – alzó la voz totalmente indignada. Quiero hablar con tu responsable.

**Señorita, el jefe está en una reunión. Siento que las cosas con nuestra empresa no estén saliendo como esperan.**

**Estupendo…**-susurró Serena, negando con la cabeza para si. **Esperaré.**

**Quizás no vuelva hasta mañana** – aclaró, carraspeando ligeramente.

**¿Qué?** – gritó Serena. **Esto no puede estar pasando**.

El joven encogió los hombros y se separó ligeramente de la malhumorada que tenía enfrente. Menudo genio, pensó el joven. Aun con ese aspecto angelical, no podía fiarse uno de las apariencias. Solo esperaba que aquella directiva se acabara llevando el último coche de la plataforma, o el jefe lo hecharía a patadas de la empresa. Realmente necesitaba ese trabajo.

**Está bien. Me llevaré este….-**Serena buscó de nuevo el modelo – **pero quiero un cambio cuanto antes.**

**En cuanto haya disponibilidad, la llamaré señorita…**

**Tsukino. Señorita Tsukino** – se quejó ella firmando el dichoso papel.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba. Ni si quiera se había acercado al radio del rancho, y las cosas se le estaban torciendo más que nunca. El joven le arrancó los papeles de la mano antes de que se arrepintiera de la decisión, y la llevo hasta el coche. Espero en silencio la reprimenda de la rubia.

**Esta cosa…-**susurró apenada.

**Parece un poco antiguo. Pero no vea la velocidad que agarra. Yo mismo lo he probado **– aseguró feliz el joven.

**¿Podré acceder al campo con el?** – preguntó con los ojos fijos en la tapicería de terciopelo del horrible auto que tenía enfrente.

**No creo que haya problema** – respondió el joven indiferente.

**Eso espero**.

Serena abrió la puerta del auto y tuvo la sensación de que se quedaría con el manillar en la mano. Al meterse dentro, la suspensión se resintió y chirrió de manera exagerada. Serena arrancó el motor y el viejo coche comenzó a emitir un estruendoso ruido. Serena le dirigió la peor de las miradas al joven practicante.

**¡Ponga la radio! ¡Eso amortiguará el ruido!** – Grito el joven, sonriente y despidiéndose.

**¡La radio!** – bramó para si misma. **Ni siquiera me gusta la radio.**

Al menos tenía claro el camino al rancho. Si ese coche corría tanto como decían, en menos de media hora estaría arreglando los papeles para la compraventa de la peor de sus pesadillas. Avergonzada, y acordándose de su mercedes que la esperaba en Seattle, salió de la ciudad lo antes que pudo. Una vez incorporada a la carretera comarcal, solo tuvo que esperar a que llegara el desvío correspondiente.

En uno de los senderos de tierra que conducían al rancho, Serena escuchó un ruido que no tenía muy buena pinta. Cinco segundos mas tarde, su capó echaba más humo que una tetera hirviendo. Nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que el coche explotara en cualquier momento, Serena se bajó del auto con dificultad. Se alejó unos metros y tomó el móvil de su bolso.

**Sin cobertura. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto** – añadió, metiéndolo violentamente en el bolso de nuevo.

El coche seguía echando humo sin parar y ella a penas podía caminar con sus zapatos de tacón. Había barro y charcos por todas partes. Seguramente la noche anterior habría llovido y todavía no se había absorbido toda aquella humedad. Es por eso que prefería la ciudad. Al menos el sistema de alcantarillado y las aceras pulidas le permitían caminar sin dificultad.

Miró a sus pies, y a sus preciosos zapatos de terciopelo, y decidió que sería mejor ensuciarse, que tener un esguince y coger la baja en el mejor momento de su carrera. Apoyándose en la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y los metió de mala gana sobre el asiento del conductor.

Estaba investigando como abrir el maldito capó, que no paraba de humear, cuando escuchó el sonido de una camioneta a lo lejos. Esperanzada, se incorporó a la carretera de tierra y comenzó a hacer señas con los brazos.

La camioneta hizo caso omiso de su petición de ayuda. Lo que si logró es que un charco de barro, ensuciara por completo su traje de falda y pantalón y su precioso pelo rubio recién cortado en la peluquería.

¿**Es que ya no puede pasarme nada mas?** –gritó Serena con furía al cielo. Obtuvo rápidamente una respuesta. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella.

Y allí estaba Serena. Triunfadora mujer de negocios, tirada en medio de la nada, con un coche que no tenía ninguna intención de arrancar, totalmente llena de barro, y ahora mismo empapada.

Estaba desesperada, y ya no le quedaban muchas mas opciones. Estaba aterdeciendo y el futuro se mostraba aterrador. Tendría que dormir en el coche, empapada y sucia, y esperar que el terciopelo de leopardo le diera suficiente calor hasta el próximo día.

Resignada, estaba a punto de meterse en el coche cuando escuchó otro ruido. Un coche parecía venir a toda velocidad por el sendero donde justamente ella y su coche averiado se encontraba. Esta vez lo tenía decidido. Se pondría en medio de la calzada y rezaría por no ser atropellada. Quien fuera el que conducía a tal velocidad, tendría que hacerle caso, si o si.

Se colocó delante de la carretera con los brazos en alto y el coche comenzó a disminuír velocidad. Serena suspiró cuando vió que el auto se paraba al lado y bajaba la ventanilla del copiloto.

Un joven de ojos azules y piel morena, la miró con desgana. Ella suspiró y retiró un mechón de cabello de su frente.

**Perdona…**-comenzó a hablar educadamente Serena.

**No quiero una prostituta** – silenció el hombre, que volvía a subir la ventanilla.

**¿Cómo dices?** – gritó Serena fuera de si. **¿Te parece que tengo pinta de prostituta? **

**No lo se** – dijo el hombre indiferente**. Nadie viste así por esta zona.**

Serena se palpó el puente de la nariz y sonrío fríamente. Iba a obviar lo que acababa de sucedr.

**Mira, mi coche no arranca. Ha comenzado a echar humo por el capó y no se que le sucede. Ahora llueve, tengo frío y necesito llegar a un sitio donde me están esperando. ¿Podrías echarme una mano?**

El joven la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero finalmente estacionó el coche delante del auto alquilado de Serena, y se bajó. Serena observó la figura de un hombre corpulento y grande. Vestido con vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de cuadros. Las botas de montaña completaban el look de típico paleto de pueblo.

**Le echaré un vistazo** – dijo parco, sin expresión en su rostro.

**Gra…gracias** – dijo Serena, alucinada por la soberbia de la única ayuda que había encontrado hasta ese momento.

El joven abrió el capó con suma facilidad, y se colocó unos guantes para manipular piezas que Serena no sabía ni que existían. Tras unos minutos de espera, el joven se retiró los guantes y la miró fijamente.

**Es el carburador. Tendrás que llevarlo a un taller** – gruñó mientras volvía a su coche.

**¡Aguarda!** – gritó Serena persiguiéndole. **¡Es un coche de alquiler! ¿Qué voy hacer? **– preguntó desesperada.

**Si no lo sabes tu…-**respondió indiferente.

**¿Qué demonios te pasa, cromañón?** – gritó Serena impidiéndole el paso a su coche.

**Tengo prisa. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.**

**¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!** – gritó Serena con los brazos en alto.

El joven hizo caso omiso y se montó en el auto. No parecía de buen humor, pero Serena jamás se rendía. Así que corrió y se apoyó sobre la ventanilla del auto reluciente.

**Al menos, ¿podrías acercarme al lugar donde me esperan?** – suplicó Serena. **Está comenzando a llover mucho y tengo frío.**

El joven la miró con esos ojos azules enormes y suspicaces y sonrío de medio lado.

**¿Dónde?**

**¿Dónde que?** – preguntó Serena atontada.

**¿A dónde tienes que ir?** – repitió exasperado Darien.

**Al Rancho Milenio de Plata.**

El joven abrió los ojos y los retiró rápidamente. Carraspeó y miró al frente. Serena se cruzó de brazos. La situación no podía ser peor. Un coche estropeado, un traje para llevar al tinte, descalza y empapada, y un hombre que parecía completamente noqueado.

**¿Me estás escuchando?** – replicó Serena de nuevo.

**Si. Sube.**

**¿Sabes donde está?** – preguntó Serena sorprendida mientas Darien asentía.

Serena corrió a por su bolsa de viaje al auto y lo cerró con llave. Después se montó en el asiento de copiloto del hombre siniestro y frotó sus manos.

**Gracias.**

**Pondré el calefactor** – decidió el hombre sin consultar, aunque Serena lo agradeció.

**¿Sabes? Nunca me había pasado algo parecido. El día ha sido un completo desastre de principio a fin. Desde que llegué al aeropuerto, tenía ese presentimiento de que algo oscuro y siniestro iba a sucederme.**

**Que se estropee el coche no es algo oscuro y siniestro** – replicó Darien indiferente.

Serena frunció el ceño. Para ella si era un autentico desastre. Le miró y observó su perfil atentamente. Definitivamente era un tipo atractivo. Pero osco y parco en palabras. En definitiva, no le caía muy bien.

**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** – habló Darien, tras veinte minutos de trayecto en silencio.

**Si.**

**¿Eres Serena Tsukino, la nieta de Armando Tsukino?** – preguntó de sopetón ante la estupefacción de la rubia.

**Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Las noticias vuelan** – contestó críptico.

**¿Conocías a mi abuelo?** – preguntó la joven.

**Si.**

**¿Mucho? **– insistió.

**Lo suficiente.**

Serena volvió la mirada al frente. Alguien que había conocido a su abuelo al margen de su familia. Mil preguntas se le venían a la cabeza, pero la mas importante era saber porque él conocía de su existencia.

**¿Cómo te llamas?** – atacó Serena de nuevo.

**Darien. Darien Shields.**

**¿Y vives cerca del Rancho Milenio de Plata?**

**Y tanto…-**susurró el para si mismo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, prácticamente Serena estaba tiritando. Las luces de la enorme casa alumbraban desde lejos las 3000 hectareas de terreno que la finca poseía. Por un momento se quedó sorprendida de la inmensidad de aquel terreno.

**Hemos llegado** – dijo Darien.

**¿Esto es…?**

**Si.**

**Vaya.**

**Necesitarás cambiarte esa ropa. No se si habrá algo de tu gusto, pero tendrás que conformarte.**

**¿Perdona? Traigo algo de equipaje **– susurró Serena avergonzada.

**Pero no creo que sea adecuada para el rancho. ¿Acaso trajiste botas de montaña? ¿Pantalones? ¿Camisetas holgadas?** – increpó Darien.

**Bueno, he traídos unos vaqueros. ¡Pero que te importa a ti mi vestimenta!** – grito alterada.

**No me importa. Pero soy el encargado de este rancho. El capataz. Así que bajo tu culo urbanita de mi auto y ve a cambiarte. No quiero cargar con una enferma. Sé muy bien a que has venido.**

**¿Eres el capataz del Rancho? ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!** – gritó Serena.

**Tienes tendencia a alterarte. El campo te vendrá bien. Vamos a ver si Luna puede darte algo caliente.**

Serena se bajó del coche tiritando de frío y sorprendida por la nueva noticia. El capataz, la persona con la que tenía que negociar la compra-venta de la dichosa herencia, era ese pueblerino parco en palabras. Definitivamente su día se había convertido en una mierda.

**¡Luna!** – gritó el joven quitándose la cazadora y colocándola en un perchero. **Vamos, quítate eso.**

Darien agarró la chaqueta de Serena y se la arrancó casi de cuajo, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre si misma. De repente se sintió violenta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la llegada de una manta y algo caliente en sus manos.

**Joven Darien. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te has encontrado una pobre chiquita vagabunda?** – preguntó una señora de pelo azabache que la miraba sorprendida.

**¡No soy una vagabunda, señora! **

**Es Serena Tsukino. La nieta de Armando.**

**¡Oh!** – clamó sorprendida Luna. **Pero niña, que hace así llena de barro y empapada. Va a coger una pulmonía. Venga a quitarse esa ropa**.

**Pue…Puedo yo sola** – tartamudeo Serena ante la repentina hospitalidad de la ama de llaves.

**Yo la llevaré a una habitación y encenderé su chimenea.**

Serena se dejó guiar y subió las escaleras poco a poco con la ama de llaves, dejando atrás a su enemigo público declarado.

**¿Has llegado hace mucho?** - preguntó amablemente Luna.

**Esta tarde. Pero he tenido un pequeño percance con el coche. **

**Entiendo.**

**Oiga, ¿es que aquí todos me conocen**?- preguntó Serena sorprendida.

**¡Claro señorita! Usted es la única nieta de Armando Tsukino. Todo el pueblo la conoce.**

**Pero si yo a penas tenía relación con mi abuelo. Mis padres…**

**Tranquilicese. Esto es un pequeño pueblo. Todos sabían que Armando tenía una nieta de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos aguamarina. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan hermosa como un ángel.**

**Gracias…-**susurró Serena.

**Esta es la habitación de invitados. Puede dormir aquí esta noche. Mañana le acomodaremos la habitación principal** – explicó Luna, sacando unas mantas de un armario, y dejando salir el agua caliente de la bañera.

**No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo** – comentó Serena indiferente, mirándo su patético aspecto al espejo.

**¡Esta es su casa, señorita! Es el lugar que le corresponde. Si me necesita, estaré en la cocina.**

La ama de llaves se despidió y abandonó la habitación sigilosamente. Serena bufó y se sacó la ropa. Todo ese barro seco iba a ser muy difícil de sacar. Afortunadamente la bañera casi estaba llena, y el agua estaba tan caliente que hasta era recortante meterse durante horas en ella.

Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en como dar la noticia a sus empleados de que el Rancho Milenio de Plata iba a convertirse en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Muchos de los empleados habían comenzado el trabajo con su abuelo, y llevarían toda la vida viviendo en el rancho. Serena suspiró y se sumergió bajo el agua.

Tras media hora de baño reconfortante, y con las ideas mas clara, Serena buscó algo que ponerse para conocer a los empleados. Decidió que se pondría unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla que tenía pensado dejarla dedicada a pijama. Afortunadamente, había traido unas zapatillas de deporte. Se secó su largo cabello con el secador y con los colores subidos del calor pasado, salió de su habitación.

De camino a las escaleras se encontró con Darien, que subía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

**¿A dónde vas?** – preguntó Serena curiosa.

Darien levantó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo. Después frunció el ceño y prosiguió andando.

**¡Oye! Te hice una pregunta** – se giró Serena, al verle pasar por delante de sus narices sin contestación ninguna.

**Sé muy bien a lo que has venido. Pero ni creas que te va a ser sencillo deshacerte de este rancho. Aunque tenga que dejar todas mis energías en ello, no te vas a salir con la tuya.**

Darien siguió caminando y se encerró en la última puerta de la casa. Serena se quedó plantada y sorprendida. Su enemigo acababa de dar el primer paso. Ahora le tocaba a ella ponerse firme.


	2. Peor imposible

Serena vió a Darien encerrarse en una habitación. Tuvo que contenerse. Y eso no era algo habitual en ella. La contención no era precisamente su fuerte. Sus clientes lo sabían. No se había labrado una carrera profesional exitosa, para soportar las humillaciones de un vaquero con botas roñosas. Por muy guapo que fuese. Porque Darien Shields era atractivo, aunque en su gesto estuviera siempre presente un aire distante.

Suspirando bajó las escaleras por donde Luna la había llevado un rato antes. Las escaleras crujieron según descendía a la planta baja. Esa casa estaba en muy mal estado. Tendría que hacer unas reformas si quería que algún comprador se fijara en aquel amasijo de madera.

Investigando por las estancias, encontró un pequeño despacho. El olor a whisky le recordó a su abuelo. Las pocas veces que lo había visto, la abrazaba con cariño, y la subía a sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello.

"_Nunca te lo cortes, Serena mía. Tu cabello es hermoso" _

Su abuelo se lo decía cada vez que la veía, y ella, como si de un mantra se tratara, había tratado de tenerlo presente. Observo lentamente la estancia, y tocó con las llamas de sus dedos un mueble aparador. Era madera maciza. Un sentimiento de añoranza comenzó a invadirla. Sin saber como. Lo cierto es que Serena a penas había visto a su abuelo, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a sus padres la razón de la distancia. Ahora era demasiado tarde para cualquier pregunta. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella a penas tenía dieciséis años y había sido internada hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Una foto le llamó especialmente la atención. Su padre, su madre, su abuelo y su abuela, junto a una pequeña niña de rizos alegre en el campo. El color sepia de la foto la enterneció.

**Esa foto la tomé yo un día de verano. Supongo que no lo**** recordarás –** susurró Luna, provocando un respingo a Serena.

**Era demasiado pequeña** – suspiró Serena.

Luna sonrío.

**¿Va a querer cenar algo? ¿Un café quizás?** – preguntó la ama de llaves.

**No. Gracias. Se me ha quitado el hambre **– dijo Serena observando la señal nula de cobertura en su móvil. **¿Teneis teléfono?**

**No** – contestó divertida Luna.

Serena la miró fijamente, y después sonrío de medio lado. Todo esto debía de ser una macabra broma. ¿Qué persona en pleno siglo XXI no tiene siquiera línea telefónica?

**¿Pero como es posible? Vamos a ver **– dijo Serena midiendo las palabras - **¿No hay un teléfono, fax, internet? **

**No** – volvió a responder sonriente.

**¿Sabéis siquiera lo que son?** – preguntó sarcástica Serena, volviendo a dejar la foto en su lugar.

**Si. Claro que si. Pero el joven Darien cree que no necesitamos nada de esto.**

El joven Darien, pensó Serena. Puede que estuviera en la treintena, pero su mentalidad era del siglo XIV. Las cosas iban a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo ese rancho no iba a tener tantas deudas, si ni siquiera había manera de comunicarse con ellos?

**¿Y donde puedo realizar una llamada? Es importante.**

**A unos 10 kilómetros está la casa de la Señora Ikuko. Quizás ella tenga teléfono** – se encogió de hombros, ante la atenta mirada de Serena.

**¿A unos 10 kilómetros? ¿Y como se supone que voy a llegar hasta allí?**

Luna no respondió. Simplemente sonrío y se fue a la cocina. Serena parecía una chica lista. Sabría sacarse las castañas del fuego de cualquiera de las maneras.

**Estúpida cobertura. Endemoniada casa** – gruñó Serena sentándose en una silla. **Diez kilómetros…Aunque fuera andando tardaría una hora en llegar.**

**¿Tienes por costumbre hablar sola?** – dijo una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta.

Serena, que ocultaba su rostro bajo su pequeña mano, alzo la vista de nuevo. Allí estaba ese presuntuoso. Recién duchado y con ropa más sport. La miraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, como si esa fuese su posición natural.

**¿Y tu tienes por costumbre ser tan desagradable con todo el mundo?** – respondió Serena a la pregunta.

**Solo con los forasteros** – Darien se fue acercando lentamente a la mesa en la que Serena tenía sus pies apoyados.

**Yo no soy exactamente una forastera. ¿No lo crees? **

**Yo creo que si. No te he visto por aquí en los últimos 20 años.**

**Los motivos por los que no me hayas visto aquí no te importan** – gruñó Serena, colocándose de manera más respetuosa en la silla.

**Tienes razón. No me importan. Pero cuando se trata de este rancho, cualquier cosa, por pequeña y molesta que sea, acaba terminando por ser asunto mío.**

Serena se encogió en la silla, mientras Darien se acomodaba enfrente de ella, con una pose muy masculina.

**Cuenteme Señorita Tsukino. ¿De verdad vas a vender este rancho al mejor postor?** – preguntó Darien fijamente.

**Ya te he dicho que lo que haga o no con este…**-Serena hizo una pausa buscando la manera adecuada de referirse a ese amasijo de hierba y madera- **caserío y sus tierras, no es asunto tuyo.**

**No llevo trabajando deslomándome en cuerpo y vida por todo ésto, para que al final lo malvendas a cualquiera.**

**Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Con lo que me den por esto, recibirás una buena cuantía por tu trabajo. Si me disculpas…-**pidio Serena, ya un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Darien que la miraba con estupor.

**Veo que no entiendes nada. ¿No ves de lo que se trata? Esto es más que dinero. Aquí hay familias enteras trabajando, reses, caballería. No puedes llegar aquí como si nada y desmontarlo todo a tu antojo. Puede que eso se estile en tu cosmopolita ciudad, pero no en mis tierras.**

**No. ¡El que no entiendes nada aquí eres tu!. Yo tenía una vida maravillosa, en mi casa, con mi coche que no me dejaba tirada a la primera de cambio, y de golpe y pronto, un total desconocido me deja como heredera universal de un rancho que jamás me interesó** – alzó la voz Serena por la osadía de Darien, que la miraba todavía fijamente.

Serena suspiró y se levantó. Poso sus dedos en la mesa y Darien reparó en su fina piel. De seguro, de allá de donde fuera aquella rubia, jamás había trabajado con las manos.

**Mira, todo esto es algo muy desagradable. No me gusta discutir ni polemizar sobre temas que solo me incumben a mi. He escuchado tu opinión, pero yo tengo unos planes y no voy a cambiarlos. Lo siento por ti** – se disculpó Serena sin saber por qué.

**¡Eres mas terca que cualquiera de los venados con las que trato! Todo el mundo me conoce en este pueblo, y te aseguro que va a ser imposible que lo vendas, ni por dos dólares. Voy a hacerte la vida imposible, hasta que te marches según viniste** – amenazó el joven poniéndose de pie.

**Intentalo. Cuanto más te resistas, mas divertido se pondrá esto.**

Darien sonrío fríamente y salió de la pequeña habitación dando un portazo. Serena se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el asiento de piel de su abuelo. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que heredar ese maldito rancho? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con un capataz que la comparaba con una vaca? ¡Eso era el colmo de los colmos!

Serena decidió que ese día no cenaría. No quería tener que volverle a ver la cara a ese desagradable. Se encerraría en su habitación y a la mañana siguiente se despertaría temprano para madrugar y conocer la zona y el pueblo. Tenía que relacionarse con la gente pudiente, si quería solucionar el tema de la venta. Ah, también recoger ese coche destartalado que la esperaba en un sendero de ninguna parte.

Abrió su maleta de mala gana y se puso su camisón. Al menos la casa tenía calefacción. A la antigua claro. Dejo que la chimenea calentara la sala, y después con un jarro de agua, la apagó. Estaba a punto de meterse en cama, cuando Luna le preguntó si bajaba a cenar. Ella contestó con un contundente "no" y se acabó la discusión. Puso su reloj despertador en el móvil, y decidió que se levantaría a las 7 de la mañana.

Pero no se levantó a las 7, ni a las 8, si no a las 9:30 con el sonido de los caballos trotando alrededor de las reses. Al principio se sintió confusa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quien era esa habitación? Después fue recordando poco a poco. La locura del testamento, el avión endiablado, el coche infernal que la dejó en mitad de la nada, el frío, la lluvia, y lo peor de todo: Darien Shields.

**Señorita Serena. ¿Piensa desayunar hoy?** – preguntó Luna delicadamente, mientras Serena se ponía una bata de seda y se asomaba por la ventana.

**Si. Enseguida salgo** – alzó la voz sin retirar la mirada del campo.

**No se preocupe señorita. Cuando lo desee**.

Serena asintió en silencio. Miró fijamente la escena que se estaba dando delante de sus ojos. Darien, montaba un caballo con pelaje negro brillante, y trataba de enfilar las reses hasta un descampado lleno de vallas. Un perro le acompañaba en la labor. Al ver a las pobres vacas caminar despacio y obedientemente hasta el pasto, se planteo si dejaría de ingerir carne para siempre.

Se ató la bata, y bajó las escaleras descalza. Al llegar a la cocina, Luna la esperaba con un buffet de toda clase de posterias, zumo de naranja recién exprimido, y un café con leche bien caliente.

**¿Y todo esto? **– preguntó Serena, sorprendida por el despliegue de medios.

**No sabíamos que podía gustarte para desayunar. Digamos que es un comité de bienvenida. ¿Café? **

**Si, por favor.**

Serena estaba sorprendida, pero no podía agradecer más que nunca un café recién hecho. Cogió un trozo de croisant, y lo untó mientras tecleaba en su móvil. Seguía sin cobertura. Eso iba a ser un grandísimo problema.

**Joven Darien, ¿quiere desayunar?** – preguntó Luna con la cafetera humeante.

**Un café solo, por favor, Luna.**

Darien se sentó y clavó la mirada en Serena. Sus cabellos rubios, ondulados, caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. La apertura de la bata, dejaba entrever el comienzo de sus dos pechos, y el camisón tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se revolvió en la silla y abrió el periódico de par en par. Ella no le prestó la más minima atención y eso le frustó, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos entre las femias.

**¿Qué haces con ese cacharro?** – preguntó Darien engullendo un trozo de pan tostado.

**Buscar la cobertura que necesito para contactar con mi agente. Pero está claro que eso es imposible.**

**Las nuevas tecnologías son el cáncer de esta sociedad. Muchos puestos de trabajo han sido perdidos por la maquinaria pesada de la nueva industria.**

**Ya veo…**-susurró Serena, tecleando sin parar. **Me marcho. Voy a buscar el maldito coche. Con suerte encontraré a alguien que me lleve a un pueblo donde haya un maldito teléfono.**

**¿Tu sola?** – preguntó Darien sorprendido.

**Si. ¿Qué problema hay?** – respondió ella igual de sorprendida.

**Ninguno.**

**Gracias por todo, Luna. No me esperen para comer.**

Serena se levantó y Darien observó las largas piernas de Serena, totalmente contorneadas, saliendo de la cocina. Se la estaba comenzando a imaginar desnuda en su cama, cuando Luna le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

**Podrías ser un poco más agradable….-**se quejó Luna tomando asiento.

**¿Cómo voy a ser agradable con una chica que planea vender todo esto?**

**Es normal. Es una chica de ciudad, con una vida, y ahora le ha venido todo esto de golpe. Y lo último que necesita, es que la hagan de menos en la que es su casa. Te guste o no**.- le señaló con su dedo acusador. Darien comenzó a sentirse mal.

**¿Y que propones? ¿Qué la lleve en palmitas a esa rubita engreída?** – dijo Darien dando un gran trago a su café.

**Al menos podrías ayudarla a llegar a ese coche que la dejó tirada en la carretera.**

Darien desvío la mirada. Luna tenía mucho poder de convicción sobre él y podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Pero que diablos, ella sola se había metido en ese lío, y el tenía que contactar con sus proveedores en el pueblo. Lo que suponía pasar de nuevo por la carretera donde se encontraría con la rubia engreída.

Engulló otro trozo de pan y suspiró. Luna era como su madre. No podía negarle nada.

**Está bien. La acompañaré al pueblo. Pero tan solo porque yo mismo tengo que ir hasta allí –** gruñó malhumorado.

**Buen chico.** Luna se levantó de la mesa en dirección a la cocina. **¡Y procura no contrariarla mucho!**

Darien se levantó y se marchó en dirección a su coche. Volvió a recordar a una Serena somnolienta tecleando sin parar en su teléfono móvil. Era una chica con mucho atractivo. Su madre la hubiera aprobado para convertirla en su esposa: alta, piel palida, rubia, buen pecho caderas, ojos azules, buena dentadura. Definitivamente, Serena era un pecado al que él no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir. Ya tenía demasiados problemas, y la cosa con la última chica que había conocido no había acabado del todo bien.

Pensando sobre ello, se encontró en una carretera llena de tierra, a una joven con unas sandalias de esparto, dando traspiés entre los alpendres. Darien entornó los ojos y aceleró un poco.

Al verla, bajó la ventanilla y sonrío interiormente por la humereda de polvo que había levantado y que ahora envolvía a Serena.

**Rubia, si sigues caminando de esa manera, te vas a romper un pie. Sube.**

**No, gracias **– respondió ella orgullosa, abanicando la polvareda de tierra.

**Vamos, rubita. No me hagas bajar del auto para cogerte y llevarte arrastr**as – pidió Darien de nuevo.

**¡No me llames rubita! Me llamo Serena. Se-re-na.**

**Está bien…**-hizo una pausa- **rubita.**

**¡Vete a la mierda!** – graznó ella.

**Esta bién, Serena. Voy de camino al pueblo, puedo acercarte para que busques un teléfono y hagas los recados que tienes que hacer.**

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Su madre solía decirse que nunca se montase en coches con desconocidos, pero todavía quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar a los resquicios de su coche. Terminó por aceptar la derrota. Tendria que subirse en el coche con su mayor enemigo.

**Vale. Pero solo porqué es estrictamente necesario que hable con alguien** – dijo ella, rodeando el coche, para subirse en el auto del copiloto.

**Tranquila, nena. Pronto volverás a tu hogar** – dijo irónico mientras arrancaba de nuevo.

Eso espero. Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta…-suspiró ella apoyando su brazo en el cristal de la puerta.

El silencio se impuso en el resto del viaje. Solo cuando llegaron al pueblo, Serena dejó escapar una exhalación, maravillada con las casitas coloniales que adornaban la entrada al pueblito. La gente caminaba tranquila, había muchísimos puestos de flores por la calle, no parecía existir el tiempo en aquel sitio.

**¿Cómo se llama?** – dijo Serena admirada por la belleza del paisaje. Como se llama el pueblo.

**Midnight Town.**

**Es…**-contuvo la respiració- **precioso.**

Serena recordó imágenes de su tierna infancia, cuando viajaba con sus padres a ver a sus abuelos, y su cara iba todo el trayecto pegada al cristal, admirando los verdes prados. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro recordando su feliz infancia.

**Hemos llegado. Si buscas un teléfono, tienes uno en aquella cafetería. Yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos.**

Sin decir nada mas, Darien se bajó del coche y se marchó andando en sentido contrario. Serena lo miró contrariada. Parecía sentir cierta repulsión hacia el género femenino. Y eso iba a dificultarle el trabajo de compra y venta del maldito rancho. Suspiró y caminó en dirección a una pequeña cafetería con una terraza preciosa.

Al entrar en la cafetería, la gente se giró para observarla. Era verdad que el pueblo reconocía a los forasteros. Enseguida le habían hecho un escáner de arriba abajo y murmuraban entre ellos. Ella prefirió no pensar en lo que se estarían imaginando y se dirigió al camarero.

**Me gustaría hacer una llamada por favor** –pidio educadamente.

**Claro. El teléfono está al final del pasillo.**

**Gracias.**

Serena comprobó su monedero. Las monedas exactas para realizar una llamada rápida al centro de alquiler de coches para que vinieran a buscar esa tartala y le trajeran el coche que le correspondía. Esa llamada sería rápida. Con lo que sobrara llamaría a su agente y se tomaría un café.

**Alquiler de autos **– respondió la voz del joven practicante.

**Hola. Soy Serena Tsukino. **

**¡Señorita Tsukino! ¿Qué tal con su coche? ¿Algún problema?**

**¿Algún problema? ¡Me ha dejado tirada en medio de la nada, con el capó echando humo! Gracias a Dios que pasaba alguien por allí…**

**¡Que lástima señorita! Menuda faena…-**respondió el joven sin mucho entusiasmo.

**Y tanto que es una faena. Quiero mi Land Rover. ¡Y lo quiero ya!** – alzó la voz Serena, amenazando al practicante con cautela.

**No sabe cuanto me gustaría arreglar ese pequeño problema, pero los proveedores no nos dan un respiro. Tendrá que esperar y…**-hubo una pausa- vaya**, entra clientela. Tengo que dejarla. Nos mantenemos en contacto**

**¡No se atreva a colgarme! ¿Oiga? ¡¿Oiga?!** – Serena golpeó el teléfono contra la base y gritó – **¡Estúpido cacharro!¡Hijo de…!**

Un chico de prácticas acababa de colgarle en sus narices a la mismísima Serena Tsukino. No saldría con vida en cuanto la viera por el aeropuerto. Maldito fantoche. Al girarse vió a la gente que la seguía observando con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas desencajadas. Aquellos pueblerinos no debían estar muy acostumbrados a los gritos y a los golpes de teléfono.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía monedas para hacer la llamada a su agente. Así que decidió tomarse un café en la terraza.Y esperar a que Darien apareciera, allá donde estuviese.

Allí estaba Serena con su vestido, y su café con hielo, leyendo el periódico local y enterándose de los cotilleos, cuando una sombra hizo que retirase la mirada del periódico y mirase hacia arriba.

¡**Hola! ¿Eres nueva por aquí?** – preguntó un joven rubió retirándose un sombrero y despeinándose su cabello.

**Algo parecido. ¿Por qué?** – preguntó Serena sorprendida.

**No me sonabas de nada. Y creeme que si te hubiera visto antes, me acordaría de ti –** sonrío el joven apuesto.

**¡Vaya! Debería tomarmelo como un halago entonces** – sonrío Serena.

**¿Puedo…?** – dijo el joven señalando la silla.

**¡Oh! Claro, si, si. Estoy sola** – dijo Serena acomodándose en su silla un poco nerviosa.

**¿Cómo te llamas?** – preguntó el joven rubio y de ojos verdes.

**Serena. Serena Tsukino**.

**¿Nieta de Armando Tsukino?** – dijo el joven sorprendido. Serena rodó los ojos.

**La misma.**

**Yo soy Haruka Tenou. Vivo a un par de kilómetros del rancho de tu abuelo**.

Serena sonrío. Bien vestido, con un buen coche, o al menos lo parecía. Y lo suficientemente agradable y cercano al rancho como para querer ampliar el terreno. Serena comenzó la ofensiva.

**¿A que te dedicas?** – preguntó ella curiosa.

**Reses. Vendo y exporto hacia el exterior, aunque trato de expandir mi negocio de cualquier manera –** sonrío orgulloso el joven.

**¡Entonces también tienes un rancho!** – clamó ella ante la pizpireta mirada de su nuevo acompañante.

Las cosas no podían desenvolverse mejor. Un ranchero, de seguro con ganas de expandir su imperio y tan solo vivía a un par de kilómetros de su ía que ganarse su confianza y entonces ¡zas! Negocio vendido. Nada podría salir mal con ese plan.

**Si, eso creo** - río el joven con ganas, formando unas pequeñas arruguillas en sus ojos. ¿**Y que hace la nieta del famoso Armando Tsukino por estos lares? **

**Bueno, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena **– dijo ella sonríente.

**Y tanto…**-el joven hizo una pausa y colocó el cuello de su camisa – **Quizás no conozcas mucho del pueblo, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy? Algo informal, por supuesto** – se apresuró a decir.

**Oh, bueno…**-dijo ella sorprendida.

Esa cena podía ser una ocasión de oro para comentarle al tal Haruka de sus planes. Sus dotes de persuasión y un buen vino harían el resto. Estaba cavilando acerca de la respuesta, cuando apareció ante sus ojos un tercer hombre, que parecía enorme, eclipsando el sol mañanero.

**Tenou…**-dijo a modo de saludo un Darien osco y seco, para no variar en su costumbre.

**Shields…**-respondió el joven, sacándose el sombrero educadamente.

**Mueve el culo, rubita. Nos vamos** – gruñó Darien sin esperar respuesta.

**¡Oye! ¡Aguarda!** – gritó Serena, a la vez que miraba a un sorprendido Haruka.

**Oye, tu y el estáís…**

**¡No!¡Por Dios! Como crees…-**suspiró ella- tan solo me está ayudando en un asuntito.

**¿Entonces esta noche estás libre? ¿A las ocho te viene bien? ¿Te paso a recoger a Milenio de Plata?** – dijo Haruka levantándose de nuevo.

**¡Serena!** –gritó Darien desde su auto. **¡Mueve el culo de una maldita vez!**

**¡Si, si a todo! **– contestó Serena rapidamente**. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Encantada!**

Serena se marchó corriendo en dirección al auto de Darien, al escucharle arrancar el motor de 140 caballos. Haruka se rascó la nuca y pagó la consumición de la joven rubia, que con las prisas, se había olvidado.

Ya montada en el asiento, Serena trataba de recuperar la respiración. Tendría que poner a hacerse ejercicio en cuanto llegara de nuevo a su hogar.

**¿Qué hacías hablando con ese?** – preguntó Darien malhumorado.

**¿Ese? No conozco a ningún "ese"** – respondió Serena con rintintín.

**No juegues conmigo, rubita. Sabes perfectamente sobre quien hablo.**

**Tienes algo de tendencia a olvidar los nombres, porque creo recordar que esta mañana te dije que me llamaba Serena. Repite conmigo. Se-re-na.**

**¡No juegues conmigo!** – bramó Darien, haciendo que Serena diera un respingo en el asiento del copiloto. **Mira, he tenido una mañana mala, así que deja de jugar a las adivinanzas.**

**Estaba hablando con el. ¿Acaso importa lo que yo hiciera?** – respondió incrédula Serena.

**¿Del rancho? **

**No.**

**¿Entonces de que?** – volvió a inquirir Darien.

**De mi, de el, de cosas sin importancia. **

**¿Y por eso has quedado esta noche con él para cenar? **– resolvió Darien, sorprendiendo a una Serena que ya miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

**Es una cena informal. Además podría ser un buen negocio para mi. Su rancho está…**

**A un par de kilómetros de Milenio. Seguro que te ha propuesto una cena informal, sin compromisos. Es mi obligación advertirte que no vayas a esa cena y mucho menos que quedes con Haruka Tenou. Podrías salir perdiendo, creeme. Lo he visto con otras mujeres.**

**Oye, señor Shields** – dijo ella con ironía. **Puede estar tranquilo, porque soy una mujer de 26 años que sabe desenvolverse muy bien por la vida. No me hace falta que un orangután me proteja de peligros que en realidad, no existen. Además, es una cena de negocios.**

**Entonces, si es una cena de negocios, no importará que yo también acuda, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, soy el capataz del rancho que piensas vender. Tendré algo que decir…**

**No. Iré yo sola. Si vienes, arruinarás mi negocio** – zanjó Serena segura de si misma.

**Lo arruinarías tu sola de todas maneras.**

Definitivamente Serena Tsukino se declaraba enemiga pública de Darien Shields. Eran incompatibles, como el agua y el conseguía vender a Haruka Tenou el maldito rancho con todas sus deudas, antes de lo previsto, estaría volviendo a Seattle, con su coche, su apartamento y sus cosas. Podría vestirse de la manera que le diera la gana, sin que nada ni nadie la juzgara, y lo más importante, nadie le diría lo que tenía que hacer.


	3. Margaritas

Serena resopló revolviendo entre su maleta. Entre sus planes no se encontraba una cena informal con un posible comprador. Ella pensó que toda sería mucho más fácil de lo cómo había resultado. Su viaje no contemplaba una estancia mas allá de dos o tres días para dejar el tema solucionado. De los detalles de compra venta se encargaría su agente. Pero claro, no había contado con la posibilidad de un coche de alquiler que la dejara en la estacada, y un capataz digno de asesinar.

Encontró un vestido, sobrio y formal, y ella misma intentó recordar el momento exacto en el que se le había ocurrido ponerlo en la maleta. Era perfecto para la ocasión. Ni muy atrevido ni tampoco muy serio. En vez de tacones, se pondría unos zapatos de salón y se recogería el cabello para darle un aire mas comercial a la cita.

Se estaba arreglando en el tocador, cuando Luna entró en la habitación para dejar una taza de café recién hecho sobre una de las mesas.

**¡Oh! Se esta arreglando para esta noche, ¿verdad?** – río con gracia, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa**. Cuando yo era joven, también ponía todo mi empeño en noches como esta.**

**Bueno, si quiero sacar algo de provecho a esta cita con Haruka…-**susurró Serena intentando ponerse unos pendientes.

**¡Y quien no va a sacarle provecho a una belleza como usted! ¡Se lo va a pasar muy bien esta noche, jovencita!** – río la mujer mientras Serena la veía desaparecer a través del espejo.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tan bien se lo iba a pasar? Solo se iba a limitar a hablar las condiciones de la compra venta. Se observó de arriba abajo y creyó que estaba aceptable para lo que podía conseguir con los medios que allí tenía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un Darien que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

**¿Estabas espíandome?** – preguntó ella irónica. Lástima que llegaste tarde para verme en ropa interior.

**Sigues sin hacer caso de mis recomendaciones, ¿no es así?** – dijo bajito mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, tras de si.

El gesto no pasó desaparecibido para Serena, que no se dejó engatusar por los ojos azules que no paraban de observarla.

**Sabes muy bien a lo que he venido. Y no me voy a marchar sin dejar las cosas atadas.**

**Si sigues jugando, quizás no te marches nunca de aquí** – susurró Darien muy cerca de ella.

**¿Me estás amenazando?** – declaró Serena con la cabeza erguida. No iba a dejar que Darien la amedrentase.

**Es bonito este collar. ¿de donde lo sacaste?** – dijo él posando las llemas de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Serena.

Ella respiró profundamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese orangután la tocaba y parecía despertar algo salvaje y sexual en ella.

**Lo encontré en un cajón** – dijo ella, tratando de controlar su respiración. El la miró fijamente, y se lo arrancó del cuello de un solo tirón.

**No lo vuelvas a tocar** – gruñó el separándose de ella y llevándoselo en un puño cerrado a cal y canto.

**¿De que vas?** – persiguió Serena al capataz **– Me has hecho daño** – gritó ella, viendo como se iba por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación.

El no contestó, simplemente volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto y Serena vió en su mente repetirse la misma escena. ¿Qué se había creído ese misógeno? ¿Acaso podía tratar así a una mujer y salir de la habitación como si no pasase nada? Estaba a punto de emprender el paso hacia la habitación del cromañón, cuando el timbre de la casa resonó en toda la estancia. Serena supo que tendría que aplazar el momento. El momento de su cita había llegado. Entró en su habitación de nuevo y se notó desnuda sin el collar, pero la marca del tirón le había dejado un bonito recuerdo: jamás tocar algo que no fuera suyo.

Recogió su bolso, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba entusiasmada. Esta noche todo tendría que llevar el camino correcto, para que por fin, se pudiese marchar de aquel horrible lugar.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un Haruka mucho más arreglado, que vestía un traje de lino y traía un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres.

No **he tenido tiempo de parar en una floristería decente…**-dijo a modo de disculpa, al ver el aspecto de las flores.

**No importa. Es un bonito detalle** – sonrío Serena recogiendo el presente y colocándolo encima del recibidor. **¿Nos vamos?**

**¿No quieres tomar una copa primero?** – dijo Haruka confundido.

¿Una copa? ¿En la misma casa que Darien Shields, enemigo número uno de Serena? JAMAS.

**¡No! **– gritó. **Quiero decir, ejem **– hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta – **mejor en otro sitio. Quiero conocer el pueblo** – dijo toqueteándose el cabello de manera nerviosa.

**Como quieras** – se encogió Haruka, ofreciéndole la mano para bajar las escaleras.

Serena volvió a respirar. Fuera de la casa del rancho, el influjo de Darien Shields, dejaba de tener efecto en ella.

Darien la observó irse desde la habitación de su cuarto, mientras tomaba una copa de un ron añejo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Armando Tsukino le había avisado en su lecho de muerte:

"_**De fuera vendrán y de tu casa te echaran"**_

Todavía recordaba esas palabras, y como si de una profecía se tratara, una rubia maldición había llegado dos semanas después de que Armando hubiera sido incinerado. Darien se preguntaba el porque de la decisión de su jefe, de poner como heredera universal a una persona que tan siquiera apreciaba el valor del campo y las caballerías. Pero esa pregunta nunca fue respondida. Cuando Armando le confesó a Darien Shields, que su nieta heredaría el rancho, su primera reacción fue de estupor. Pronto comprendió que esa nieta pródiga, no sacaría al rancho de sus problemas, si no que se libraría de él, tan pronto como habían llegado a sus manos.

Se palpó la barba. Hoy era la noche de las mujeres solteras. Una tradición que se había mantenido a lo largo de los años. Todas las mujeres solteras se reunían en el mismo salón bar, y los solteros pujaban por la compañía de ellas por una noche. A Darien nunca le habían interesado esos juegos, y menos después de como había terminado el asunto con su antigua novia. Sin saber porque, se imaginó a Serena muerta de miedo, encima de la barra de aquel salón, mientras los hombres más oscos y pueblerinos, pujaban por su compañía.

No quería hacerlo. No iba a meterse en sus asuntos. Tampoco podía espiarla. Pero se sentía en la necesidad de vigilar los movimientos de la rubia mientras se encontrara en su radio de influencia.

**¿Te han enseñado el pueblo?** – preguntó Haruka, mientras conducía tranquilamente, por unos senderos, donde el único ruido que se escuchaba a parte del motor del auto, eran los búhos y los grillos.

**No, a penas he visto nada. Me gustaría conocerlo.**

**¿Por qué no cenamos algo primero? Conozco un sitio donde la comida mejicana está buenísima.**

Dios. Comida mejicana. Eso sonaba demasiado bueno. Burritos, fajitas, margaritas, y los tequilas eran su perdición. Pero debía controlarse. Siempre que bebía margaritas o tequilas, acababa desatada y con una terrible resaca. Una herencia familiar que había sido transmitida de padres a hijos.

**¿Y cuales son tus planes, Serena?** – preguntó Haruka dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

**Verás. Esto del rancho ha caído un poco en mis manos sin saber porque. Apenas si tenía relación con mi abuelo y de buenas a primeras, me entero de que soy la heredera de todo "eso".**

**Debiste sentirte sorprendida** – comentó Haruka, rellenando la copa de Serena.

**Y tanto. Trata de imaginarlo. Yo vivía en Seattle, con una vida perfecta, y un día, tengo que montarme un avión hasta Texas para solucionar este "problemilla**" – Serena dio un sorbo a su bebida y trago fuerte – **Un auténtico problema al que espero ponerle solución.**

**¿Has pensado en algo? **– preguntó Haruka dándole un bocado a su plato.

**Necesito un comprador cuanto antes y liberarme de esta pesada carga.**

**Lo cierto es que llevo años esperando ampliar mis terrenos. Y Milenio de Plata podría ser una opción demasiado buena. Si negociamos el precio, claro…-**suspiró Haruka, haciéndose el interesante.

El precio. He ahí la clave. Serena tendría que hacer muchas cuentas con su agente para conseguir sacarle algo de beneficio.

**Como sabrás Milenio de Plata es un rancho con mucha antigüedad y honrra en el pueblo. No puedo malvenderlo al primero que pase. ¿Me sigues?** – susurró ella, incorporándose en la mesa.

**También todo el pueblo sabe que entre Darien y Armando, el Rancho ha llegado a la ruina** – susurró Haruka, imitando la posición de Serena.

Serena enrojeció y se incorporó de nuevo. No recordaba que el alcance de los rumores en los pueblos, alcanzan la rapidez de la velocidad de la luz. Para calmar el sofocón del momento, tomó otro trago de su margarita. Por sus cuentas, debería ir por la quinta, y eso no era nada bueno. Sentía como una pequeña nube alrededor de ella, danzando y cada vez se sentía mas excitada y calurosa. Haruka, parecía apreciarlo, puesto que no paraba de acariciar su pierna disimuladamente con su pierna, de vez en cuando.

**Hagamos un trato…-**carraspeó Haruka- **tu aceptas venirte esta noche conmigo a un sitio donde vamos a pasarlo en grande, y prometo que mi asesor financiero se pondrá en contacto contigo antes de lo que esperas. ¿Qué opinas?**

**Y cual es ese sitio…**-preguntó Serena.

**Mi casa** – dijo seductor Haruka.

**¿Tu casa?** – Serena río y el suave sonido de su risotada eclipsó todo el restaurante, incluído a Haruka.

**¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu y yo somos personas adultas y se que te gusto. Lo sé por que tus ojos brillan y tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando te toco la mano sin** querer – dijo Haruka muy seguro de si mismo.

Serena dio un sorbo a su margarita. Diablos. Por supuesto que no estaba nada mal. Cuerpo atlético, rubio, ojos verdes, sonrisa de infarto, pero era demasiado pronto. Acababa de conocerle ese mismo día. Serena pensó una buena excusa, pero con tanto alcohol en sangre a penas se le ocurrían las ideas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba caminando rumbo al auto de Haruka, mientras este le susurraba cosas realmente calientes. Serena trataba de centrarse pero era incapaz. Un polvo borracha, era lo último que le apetecía. ¿Qué pensaría Haruka de ella? Iban caminando cuando se tropezaron con un tumulto de gente, que trataba de entrar a un salón café.

**¿Qué es toda esa gente?** – preguntó Serena, alejándose un poco de Haruka.

**Es la noche de las damas. Una tradición del pueblo. Una tontería**– dijo él sin demasiada energía.

**¿Noche de las damas**? La gente parece muy divertida – dijo Serena tirándo del brazo de Haruka. La cabeza estaba empezando a darle demasiadas vueltas**. ¿Por qué no entramos un rato?** – pidió ella.

**Está bien** – concedió Haruka, no muy convencido, por el cambio de planes.

Darien aguantaba el rollo de una tal Beryl, que no paraba de sobarse el pelo y hablar de la grandeza de las caballerizas que el rancho Milenio de Plata poseía. El no le prestaba mucha atención, tan solo se dedicaba a revolver su vaso de whisky seco, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

**¿Darien? ¿Me estás escuchando**? – dijo la peliroja algo molesta.

**Si. Caballerizas y todo eso** – contestó devolviéndole la mirada a la chica que fruncía el ceño.

**Hace media hora que te hablé de eso. ¡Estaba diciéndote que espero que pujes muy alto por mi esta noche!** – dijo Beryl, acercándose a Darien.

**Sabes que no me gustan esos jueguecitos. Las mujeres no sois** ganado – gruñó más para si.

**Oh, vamos. Es la tradición. No te preocupes tanto.**

Darien asintió en su mesa, cuando casi comienza a convulsionar. Serena, ligeramente colorada, y algo tambaleante, se paseaba del brazo de un no muy contento Haruka Tenou. Ese malnacido. No podía creérselo. La había traído al peor de los lugares. Serena, la forastera y nieta predilecta de Armando Tsukino sería la carnaza perfecta para cualquier pueblerino soltero. Y en el estado que se encontraba la joven, nada podía garantizar su seguridad.

Gruñó para si mismo. Serena parecía una chica inteligente, jamás se prestaría a un juego como el de la puja de mujeres. Estaba convencido de que no lo haría. Casi convencido. Volvió a mirarla. A penas bajar el dobladillo de su corto vestido le estaba costando trabajo. ¡Esto iba de mal en peor!

**- ¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?** – preguntó un hombre con micrófono, mientras la gente tomaba asiento.

- **Me llamo Serena Tsukino** – dijo arrebatando el micrófono al presentador de la noche que la miraba horrorizado – **Si, efectivamente, se lo que están pensando, soy la nieta de Armando Tsukino, y por tanto, sucesora de su rancho. Nací en Seattle, aunque…**

**- Perdone señorita, se nos va el tiempo** – dijo con educación el señor mientras Serena le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación.

**- Como iba diciendo** – repitió con rintintin – **nací en Seattle. Estudie una carrera y actualmente soy una gran empresaria en el mundo de la publicidad…**

**- Y bien Serena Tsukino, ¿Por cuánto piensa que debe comenzar la puja?** – dijo el hombre arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos.

**- ¿Puja?** – balbuceo ella.** ¿Qué clase de puja?**

**- Señorita, es usted muy graciosa. Hoy es la noche de damas.**

El jolgorio aumentó en la sala, mientras Darien aguantaba su rostro con una mano, tratando de mantener la compostura. No intercedería. Pasara lo que pasara, fuese quien fuese quien se llevase el premio, el no gastaría un duro en esa farsa. Dio un sorbo a su whisky, y observó desde la distancia.

**Yo ofrezco 500 dolares** – dijo un joven granjero de la zona, mostrando el fajo de billetes.

Serena estaba horrorizada. Participaba de una compra venta de la compañía de una mujer, y encima ofrecían 500 dolares por ella. ¡Era denigrante!

**Yo ofrezco 800** – comentó un hombre maduro, que fumaba de su puro.

**2000 dolares** – se escuchó la voz de Haruka de entre el murmullo de la gente. El silencio se impuso en la sala y Serena respiró tranquila. Ahora mismo acostarse con Haruka no parecía el peor de sus problemas.

**2500** – volvió a gritar el joven granjero de la zona.

Serena miraba horrorizada a todo y a todos. ¡Maldito el momento en el que se le había ocurrido entrar en ese maldito bar.

**Oiga** – le dijo al señor encargado de la puja – **yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con…**

**¿He oído 3000 por alguna parte**? – gritó el señor sumamente contento.

**¡Si! 3000 dólares** – gritó Haruka poniéndose en pie.

Darien se mantenía rígido en la barra, mientras Beryl observaba el espectáculo y comentaba que esa tal Serena no era para tanto. En que estaría pensando esa estúpida mujer para haberse metido en ese lío. Desde que había llegado al Rancho, todo habían sido problemas. Los proveedores, conociendo la existencia de la nueva heredera se negaban a negociar con él. Los peores días de su vida, se habían sucedido desde que la había encontrado tirada en aquel camino de tierra con una tartala de auto. Dio un trago a su copa y se dijo así mismo que no intercedería. Dejaría que la puja siguiera su curso y Serena aprendería la próxima vez a controlarse mejor.

**¿3000 dólares a la 1, a las 2, a las 3?** –repitió el hombre, ante la atenta mirada de Haruka, que ya se relamía con su premio.

**10.000 dólares** – se escuchó una voz al fondo.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, y Serena se tambaleo sobre sus zapatos. ¿Alguien acababa de ofrecer 10.000 dólares por ella? La gente comenzó a murmurar, cada vez más fuerte, el nombre del presunto pujante. Y entonces allí lo vió. Su enemigo público número 1, apoyado sobre la barra, mirándola con desprecio y con desgana. Indignada por el hecho, miró a Haruka con ojos suplicantes que decían "vamos, puja un poco más alto". Haruka se encogió de hombros. No parecía tener mucho interés en continuar la puja por ella. Darien se fue acercando a la joven, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

**¿Diez mil dólares a la 1, a las 2, a las…**

**Cierre el pico. La puja ha terminado** – amenazó Darien mientras arrancaba a Serena de la mano de aquel hombre.

**¡Diez mil dólares! La puja más alta que hemos visto en los últimos años en Mightnight Town, señores…**

El sonido del viejo hombre se iba alejando poco a poco, mientras Serena sentía la presión de la mano de Darien en su muñeca, que la obligaba a salir del salón café dando tras pies. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a retumbarle demasiado.

**Darien…¡Darien a donde vas!** – gritó Beryl asistiendo sorprendida al espectáculo.

A penas habían salido del local Darien la soltó y la llevó contra una pared.

**¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?** – gruñó el joven con sus ojos azules a punto de echar fuego por ellos. **He gastado todos mis ahorros en una absurda puja por ti. ¡Por ti!**

**Nadie te pidió que participaras, ¿o sí?** – concluyó ella midiendo sus palabras.

**No, claro que no. Quizás hubieras preferido pasar la noche con cualquier hombre de esa sala. Incluyendo el despreciable de Haruka Tenou.**

**¡Has arruinado mi negocio con él!** – contestó ella.

**¿Y tu negocio pasaba pos acostarte con él como una prostituta?** – gruñó el.

El sonido de un bofetón eclipsó el silencio de la calle. Serena actuo antes de pensar, y cuando quiso contenerse su mano se estampaba contra la mejilla izquierda de Darien. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que incluso ella sintió adolorida la mano. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo empujó para sacárselo de encima y respiró de nuevo.

**Llevame a casa** – fue lo único que dijo, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

El no dijo nada. Se palpó el rostro y caminó detrás de ella en silencio. Sabía que se había pasado de la raya. Que el hubiera decidido gastarse los ahorros de su vida en aquella mala mujer, no era culpa de nadie, salvo suya. Y llamarle prostituta, no podía haber caído más bajo. Se palpó la nuca y se lamentó. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido al margen.

A unos pasos de él, caminaba una Serena ofuscada con el mundo. No podía hilar demasiado bien sus ideas, porque se había pasado tomando demasiadas margaritas. Ella solita se había metido en el lío de la puja, y lo que es peor, ahora debía diez mil de los grandes al presuntuoso de Darien Shields, que sin duda se los haría pagar con creces e intereses incluídos.

**Serena, espera…-**dijo Darien, unos pasos tras ella.

**¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más**! – gritó ella fuera de si.

**Serena…-**volvió a repetir Darien.

**¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres?!** – gritó ella dándose la vuelta.

**Este es mi auto** – dijo él sin mirarla.

**Ah**

Se montó de mala gana y dando un portazo, se cruzó de brazos. Darien sabía que no era el momento de aclarar las cosas con ella, así que arrancó y emprendió el camino al rancho. Cuando llegaron Serena se había quedado profundamente dormida. Darien casi lo agradeció, así la amortiguación de la puerta de su coche no volvería a resentirse.

La miró y negando con la cabeza, la cargó sobre sus brazos. Era un peso pluma, comparado con las crías de reses a las que estaba acostumbrado a cargar. En el Rancho todo el mundo dormía, afortunadamente, eso acallaría los rumores. Subió despacio las escaleras con ella en sus brazos, y se obligó a dejarla en su habitación.


	4. Antes de que cuente diez

Serena escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de unos dedos tamborileando sobre una superficie de madera maciza. Frunció el ceño y gruñó. La claridad del día comenzaba a molestarla y trató de taparse con una sabana. Apenas recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo único que sabía es que tenía un resquicio de tequila en su boca y una batería de heavy metal en su cabeza.

**Por favor…**-susurró ella, agarrándose la cabeza. **¿Qué pasó ayer?** – dijo para sí misma.

**¿Empezamos por el principio o te hago un resumen directamente?**

La voz de Darien hizo que se incorporará de un golpe, dándose cuenta que ni estaba en su habitación habitual, y se encontraba en ropa interior. Agarró una sabana e intentó no chillar.

**¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¿En tu habitación?** – respiró fuerte y cerró los ojos **– Oh, por Dios. Dime que no nos hemos acostado.**

Darien frunció el ceño por la hostilidad de la joven. Ninguna mujer se había planteado que acostarse con él fuera motivo para arrepentirse.

**No tengo por costumbre hacérmelo con personas semi-conscientes.**

**¿Y qué hago en tu habitación? ¡En ropa interior! **

Serena se miro bajó la sabana. La verdad que no era su mejor conjunto. En su maleta guardaba uno de organdí que… ¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando! Darien Shields la tenía en su cama, medio desnuda, y la última de las preocupaciones debía ser si su conjunto era sexy o no.

**Tras volver del gran lío en el que TÚ** – recalcó Darien – **te metiste, decidiste que yo era el culpable de todos tus males. Empezaste a gritar cosas incoherentes y tú misma te metiste en mi habitación **– sonrío fríamente.

**No te creo. Es una vil mentira.**

**Comenzaste a desnudarte tu solita, aunque la verdad es que te costó quitarte el vestido tan ajustado que llevabas…-**río Darien para sí mismo.

**¡Cállate! ¡Mientes!** – gritó Serena, tirándole un cojín a la cara, que el mismo atrapó de forma diestra.

**Si te consuela, yo he dormido en otra habitación.**

Serena le miró levantarse y caminar por la habitación en busca de algo. Para nada le servía de consuelo eso. Se había exhibido de una manera rastrera delante de él. Le costaba creer que ella misma se hubiera desnudado delante de él, claro que tampoco recordaba que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se palpó el cabello, y sintió un nido de pájaros en su cabeza. Su aspecto debía ser deplorable.

**Toma. Ponte esto. Y date una ducha. Te espero en el despacho. Tenemos que hablar de negocios** – dijo Darien tirándole un pantalón y una camiseta.

**Pero…**

**Pero nada. Tienes media hora.**

Darien salió de la habitación dando un portazo y a Serena le retumbó toda la cabeza. Volvió a tirarse en cama, con la vista perdida en el techo. Esa habitación necesitaba una mano de pintura.

¿Qué hora sería? Miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió. Las 12 de la mañana. Estaba avergonzada. Si su abuelo levantara la cabeza y la viera de esa guisa, le daría un guantazo que la pondría del revés.

A regañadientes, se levantó y observó por la cristalera, los caballos salvajes trotando uno tras otro, y un joven guiándoles con una cuerda. Hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención. Un caballo negro, que parecía no tener ninguna intención de obedecer las órdenes del joven empleado. Se sonrío así misma, y se recordó de paso, porque estaba allí. Vender ese estúpido rancho.

Al pasar hacia el baño miró su aspecto en el cristal del armario de la habitación de Don Perfecto. Por Dios, parecía una prostituta violada en un callejón. Tocó su pelo e intentar desenredarlo iba a costarle Dios y ayuda, así que decidió meterse en el baño cuanto antes.

Tras media hora de tirones, y una buena enjabonada a su rostro, ya se parecía más a ella. Miró la ropa que Darien le había tirado. Se puso la camiseta y se vio en el espejo. Cuatro tallas más grandes que ella, el resultado era un vestido improvisado hasta las rodillas.

Cogió los vaqueros y los miró de lejos estirándolos. Ni en broma se pondría eso. Ese mismo día hacía calor, y ni siquiera tenía pensado secarse el pelo, así que mucho menos ponerse unos vaqueros rotos que no podría sujetar ni con el mejor de los cinturones.

Decidió bajar así a la cocina, donde ya se escuchaba escandalera. El dolor de cabeza todavía continuaba, pero al menos lo peor ya había pasado. Si comía algo decente, pronto se sentiría como nueva.

**Buenos días, Luna** – resopló Serena, rascándose la nuca y sentándose en la mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro.

**Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?** – preguntó Luna con su típico toque maternal.

**La verdad es que no. Necesito un zumo y un par de analgésicos para este enorme dolor de cabeza** – gruñó Serena. Luna río.

**Entonces la cita con el joven Haruka Tenou no acabó del todo bien.**

Serena, que se estaba comenzando a quedar dormida sobre sus propias manos, alzó al cabeza de repente. Haruka Tenou. Como olvidarle. ¡Con él había salido la noche anterior! ¿Pero qué habría pasado para acabar en la cama de Darien? Enrojeció por sí misma, ante la vergüenza de no poder recordar que había sucedido.

**Tome esto. Este zumo es mejor que cualquiera de esos analgésicos sintéticos.**

Luna posó un vaso de color rojizo delante de Serena, que ella miró con resquemor. Pero no le quedaba otra. Seguramente tampoco confiaran en las técnicas farmacéuticas modernas. Bebió de un trago el horrible zumo y después volvió a apoyar su rostro en sus finas manos.

**¿Café?** – preguntó Luna

**Con sal, por favor** – dijo Serena irónica.

**Muy graciosa** – dijo Luna sirviéndole en la taza – **El joven Darien me ha dicho que quiere verla en su despacho, en cuanto acabe.**

**Si, si, si…**-susurró Serena mordiendo con desgana un trozo de croissant.

¡Un momento! ¿Darien la esperaba en su despacho? Ni que el Rancho fuera de su propiedad. Ese fantoche. Serena tomó su café deprisa y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de SU abuelo. Abrió dando un portazo y se cruzó de brazos.

Darien y sus botas llenas de barro encima de la mesa, retiraron su vista del periódico y la miraron de arriba abajo. Serena se sintió desnuda ante el escáner que Darien estaba haciendo de su piel desnuda. Cerró de nuevo dando un portazo y caminó un par de pasos.

**Veo que te has dejado los pantalones en alguna parte** – susurró Darien, ateniendo a la sección de deportes.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – gruñó Serena retirándose el cabello de la frente.

**Toma asiento** – pidió Darien sin atenderla directamente.

**Y tú quita tus sucias botas llenas de barro de la mesa de mi abuelo** – le retó.

Darien retiró el periódico y le profirió la peor de sus miradas. Serena se mantuvo con la cabeza erguida, esperando que Darien obedeciera la orden implícita que acababa de darle. El la miró y con una sonrisa fría bajo un pie, y después otro. Solo entonces ella tomó asiento.

**Esta metida en un buen lío, señorita Tsukino** – dijo Darien con rintitín. **Como no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche, supongo que tengo que refrescarte la memoria.**

**¿Qué? **– preguntó Serena asustada.

**Gracias a tu descontrol con el alcohol, y a tus ganas de meter las narices donde nadie te llamaba, ayer el caballeroso Tenou accedió a llevarte a la noche de pujas.**

Serena sintió un flash en su cabeza. Ella subida en una diminuta mesa, mientras los hombres gritaban como salvajes con fajos de billetes en sus manos.

**Creo recordar algo…-**admitió Serena avergonzada, retirando la mirada hacia otro lado.

**Y gracias a tu ignorancia, yo me gasté todos mis ahorros en salvarte de lo que te aseguro, habría sido tu ruina** – gruñó el dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

**¿Tú pujaste por mí?** – preguntó Serena sorprendida.

**Diez mil de los grandes.**

**¿Diez mil de los grandes? ¿Estás loco?** – Serena se mordió el labio, eso era muchísimo dinero.

**¿Cómo tienes pensado devolvérmelo?** – preguntó Darien seriamente.

**¿Devolvértelo? Fuiste tú quien quisiste salvarme de un peligro que dudo que existiera. Estoy segura que lo tenías todo planeado** – gruñó Serena poniéndose en pie**. Si me disculpas.**

**No he terminado. Hay algo más.**

Serena se giró malhumorada y aguardó. Darien abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un dossier que desplegó sobre la mesa. En el aparecían copias de las escrituras del rancho y un montón de papeles de los que Serena y su agente desconocían su existencia.

**¿Qué es todo eso?** – dijo ella acercándose a la mesa.

**Tu abuelo era el tipo más inteligente que conocí. Antes de cometer la estupidez de dejarte el rancho como heredera universal, me legó a mí una serie de poderes.**

**¿Poderes?** – balbuceo Serena.

**Si. Entre los muchos que tengo, jamás podrás vender este rancho sin mi aprobación. Y eso empieza por descartar de lleno a Haruka Tenou** – dijo Darien sin dar demasiada importancia.

**¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de validez legal tiene eso?** – gritó Serena arrebatándoselo de las manos.

**Y como me debes unos diez mil dólares, que todo sea dicho, veo que no tienes intención de pagarlos, haremos un pequeño trato.**

**¿Qué clase de trato?** – preguntó Serena devolviéndole el papel en el que Darien y su abuelo habían firmado ante notario.

**Trabajarás en el rancho un mes. Ni un día más, ni uno menos. Por supuesto bajo mis órdenes. Harás lo que se te diga y lo que yo te ordene. Si pasado ese mes, te has comportado como es debido, te perdonaré la deuda y legaré mis poderes en ti.**

**¿Qué? ¿Yo trabajar aquí? ¡Estás loco de atar! No tengo ni idea de nada sobre animales…**-gritó Serena nerviosa.

**Aprenderás** – respondió indiferente.

**¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Lo consultaré con mi abogado!**

**Adelante. Puedes llevarle copia de todo. Pero esto es tan legal como que tú eres la heredera de todo lo que te rodea.**

**¡No pienso trabajar para ti! Lo que buscas es humillarme…**-gruñó Serena.

**Entonces jamás venderás este rancho.**

Serena se alejó del escritorio, y respiró profundamente. Todo se trataba de un maldito error, al que claro está, debía ponerle solución.

**Te pagaré los diez mil dólares** – respondió ella al cabo de un rato.

**No me interesa tanto el dinero, como el placer de ver a una verdadera Tsukino revolcada en barro **– sonrío él con frialdad.

**Eres despreciable** – dijo ella con desdén.

**Suelen decírmelo. Pero la verdad es que tu opinión me importa un bledo. Tienes el día de hoy para pensártelo. Si no estás dispuesta a ceder, entonces coge tu maleta y no vuelvas.**

Serena le miró y sin decir nada, se marchó dando un tercer portazo en el día. Luna la miró subir furiosa por las escaleras y después dirigió la mirada al despacho donde Darien la esperaba. Negando con la cabeza, se marchó a la cocina de nuevo. Todavía quedaban muchos bocadillos que preparar.

Serena subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en su habitación. Todo lo que estaba viviendo se estaba convirtiendo en irreal. Miró su móvil y de nuevo sin cobertura. Maldijo a todos sus antepasados ya enterrados, incluido a su recién difunto abuelo. Y como no, al presuntuoso y cara dura de Darien Shields. Antes de tomar una decisión necesitaba hablar con su agente, pues era él quien se encargaba de los asuntos legales. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se hizo una trenza. Cogió todo su efectivo y sin pedirle cuentas a nadie se llevó el auto de Darien al pueblo.

No le fue difícil llegar, ya que el camino de tierra donde su coche alquilado todavía yacía muerto, no tenía perdida. Aparcó el coche donde primero vio, y se bajó corriendo hacia la cabina telefónica. Metió un par de monedas y esperó.

**Kou al habla** – respondió su agente, al segundo tono. Serena suspiró-.

**Seiya, Dios Mío. No sabes en que lío estoy metida. Esto del rancho es mucho más complicado de lo que pensábamos.**

**¡Serena! Llevo días intentando localizarte. ¿Donde demonios te habías metido?** – dijo Seiya nervioso.

**Déjame hablar. No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que compruebes todos los papeles que el testaferro de mi abuelo dejó en mi apartamento. Aquí hay algo que me huele a chamusquina.**

**¿Pero de que se trata?** – preguntó Seiya nervioso.

**El capataz del rancho dice tener una serie de poderes firmados ante notario que le otorgan el poder de tomar cualquier decisión, como si el también fuese heredero. Eso va a complicarme mucho las cosas.**

**Ok. Iré a tu departamento, y comprobaré el dossier de nuevo. ¿Cuándo volverás?**

**No lo sé. Eso es lo peor. Este pueblo es como si retornáramos a la inquisición. Pone los pelos de punta. Ni siquiera tienen teléfono en el rancho, Seiya. Ni cobertura. ¡Que voy hacer!**

**Tranquilízate, bombón. Esta misma tarde iré a comprobar si lo que dice ese capataz es cierto. Mañana vuélveme a llamar a la misma hora y te diré lo que averigüe, ¿de acuerdo?** – dijo su agente de manera tranquilizadora.

Está bien – Serena apoyó su frente contra el cristal de la cabina, cuando vio algo que no le gustaba nada en absoluto. **¡Seiya, tengo que dejarte! ¡Adiós!**

Serena dejó el teléfono colgando y salió corriendo en busca del auto de Darien. Un policía corpulento se estaba dedicando a anotar los datos de la matrícula, mientras otro inmovilizaba una rueda con un cepo.

**¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Que se creen que están haciendo!** – gritó Serena, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Uno de los policías se giró y la miró de arriba abajo, mientras el otro seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

**¿De dónde eres?** – preguntó el policía con acento texano.

**De Seattle. Soy Serena Tsukino, nieta de Armando Tsukino.**

**¿Sabe usted que ha estacionado su auto en una zona prohibida para aparcamiento? Esto supondrá una multa de 1000 dólares.**

**Por favor, tengan piedad de mí. Soy nueva en el pueblo, y necesitaba hacer una llamada de emergencia. Lo he dejado en el primer sitio libre que había. Lo siento muchísimo.**

**Con sentirlo no basta, muñeca. Este coche se queda aquí.**

Serena estaba desesperada, y retirándose el pelo de la cabeza, comenzó a pensar. Como Darien se enterase de que su auto estaba en el depósito esperando a ser recogido con una multa de mil dólares de propina, la azotaría y la dejaría tirada en el lodo. No podía permitirlo.

**Escuchen, yo pagaré la multa. Ahora mismo. Puedo hacerlo, eso no es problema** – decía Serena mientras sacaba su talonario. **Y ustedes a cambio dejan que me vaya ¿Qué les parece? **– dijo Serena con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Muñeca, si hiciéramos eso con todo el mundo, no tendríamos trabajo** – respondió el policía divertido.

**¡Por favor! El coche es de Darien Shields. Si se entera que ha pasado esto…**

**¿Has dicho del joven Darien?** – el policía río encantado. **Supongo que tú eres su nueva conquista. Eso lo cambia todo, muchacha. Charlie, deja eso.**

Serena los miraba estupefacta. Ser la nieta de Armando Tsukino no influía en absoluto. Pero si se trataba de la nueva conquista de Darien, eso lo cambiaba todo. Serena asintió con la boca abierta como los policías quitaban el cepo de nuevo y le daban los buenos días, sin cobrarle la multa.

**¡Esto, esto es increíble!** – dijo malhumorada dándole una patada al chasis del auto del joven Darien. **Joven Darien, Joven Darien. Más bien tendría que ser Viejo y Malhumorado Darien – **se burló la rubia.

Serena pensó en la cara de Darien cuando Serena llegara con su auto de nuevo al rancho. ¿Qué iba a responderle, cuando él, con toda la razón del mundo se pusiera hecho una fiera preguntándole porque se había llevado el coche sin su permiso? Prefería no pensarlo. Repentinamente, le estaban dando unas ganas increíbles de fumar. Lo había dejado hace un par de años, pero de vez en cuando, y sobre todo con los nervios, el sabor de un buen cigarro en su boca, solía calmarla. ¿Era esta una de esas situaciones de emergencia? ¿Debería de comprar un paquete de tabaco, teniendo en cuenta el mes que se le avecinaba en Milenio de Plata?

Serena suspiró. Si tan solo tuviera cobertura, podría hacer un par de llamadas y encargarse de todo. Sobretodo encargarse del joven practicante del centro de alquiler de coches. Ese joven sí que se iba a enterar. Una buena reclamación no iba a ser nada comparado con todo lo que tenía pensado decirle.

Suspiró y se miró en el reflejo del cristal. Su aspecto era…indescriptible. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba secar el pelo al viento, y ahora unas graciosas ondas, nacían por toda la raíz hasta sus caderas. Parecía una salvaje. Como todo aquel pueblo. Decidió que aquello si era una situación de emergencia. Se compraría aquella cajetilla de tabaco que tanto ansiaba.

Al volver fumando con su cigarro al coche, el mundo le parecía un poco más animado. Las preocupaciones se había evadido, y todo parecía una nube de color rosa, llena de algodón de azúcar. No, ni en broma. Pero al menos se sentía más tranquila.

Se apoyó en el capó y dio una calada a su cigarro al sol de la tarde. Tenía hambre, pero se negaba a volver al sitio que la tenía presa de momento. Justo en ese momento divisó un sitio de hamburguesas y corrió hacia el puestecillo, dispuesta a comerse dos o tres. Hacía años que no probaba ese tipo de comida, pero qué demonios, con el cigarro en mano y el secuestro de un coche que no era suyo, aquella era una de esas situaciones desesperadas.

Serena se sentó en el bordillo de un gran jardín y comió una hamburguesa completa, con un gran refresco de cola. Hermoso sabor que apenas recordaba ya. ¿Por qué había dejado de comer ese tipo de comida? Trato de recordar el motivo, pero no lo conseguía. Se quitó sus sandalias y se tumbó sobre la hierba fresca, dejando que los pies acariciaran el césped.

Una sensación de sensibilidad la tranquilizó. Hacía días que no la sentía. Desde que se había montado en aquel maldito avión que destino a Texas, las cosas no habían parado de empeorar. Pero ahora el sol, el refresco de cola, la hierba, el sonido de la gente caminando, tranquilidad al fin y al cabo.

Frunció el ceño al notar que el sol ya no le alumbraba en la cara. ¿Una nube? Abrió los ojos despacio y entonces le vio. Una gran figura se alzaba sobre ella, con un vaquero ajustadísimo, y una camiseta gris apretada que dejaba ver su escultural figura. No así su rostro, que reflejaba todo, menos tranquilidad. Con una ceja alzada, y los brazos en jarra, Darien Shields estaba esperando una explicación.

Serena se reincorporó rápido y se quitó los restos de hierba del vestido y de su piel rápidamente, ante la atenta mirada de Darien que seguía estático y con la mandíbula en tensión.

**Puedo explicarlo** – alzó un dedo Serena para impedir que Darien explotara.

**Estoy seguro de que si** – dijo el irónicamente.

**Necesitaba venir al pueblo, así que estaba un poco ofuscada. Suelo hacer estas cosas cuando me enfado ¿sabes? Hago las cosas sin pensar y después reacciono y digo: Mierda, Serena, la has jodido. Esta creo que es una de esas ocasiones en las que creo que estoy metida hasta el cuello en un lío** – Serena no podía parar de hablar mientras Darien se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior y la miraba con frialdad.

**Así que, en resumen, necesitabas venir al pueblo y no se te ocurrió mejor manera que…**-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras- **robar mi coche.**

**Bueno, técnicamente no podemos considerar que te haya robado el auto. Al fin y al cabo tenía pensado devolverlo** – río ella nerviosa. No causo ningún efecto en él.

**Me ha avisado la policía que una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, se paseaba con MI auto por el pueblo, dejándolo aparcado en cualquier sitio. ¿Es eso verdad?** – preguntó Darien.

**Técnicamente…**

**Deja de decir técnicamente.**

**Si. Es verdad. **

**Con mi coche.**

**Si.**

Darien suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Serena esperaba allí de pie, descalza, cabizbaja, pasando una vergüenza increíble y todo por culpa de Darien Shields.

**Estás ganando puntos para tu cadena perpetua en este rancho** – terminó por decir.

**Yo solo quería hacer una llamada** – se disculpó ella.

**¿A tu marido? **– preguntó el de improvisto.

**¡No! No estoy casada** – gritó ella indignada.

**¿A tu novio, padre, madre, hermano? Porque de verdad que no se me ocurre una urgencia que requiera llevarse mi coche.**

**No tengo novio. Y mis padres están muertos** – dijo Serena seriamente.

Durante unos segundos Darien relajó las facciones. Se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Si quería convencer a Serena que él podía manejar el Rancho iba por muy mal camino.

**Lo siento, no lo sabía** – se encogió de hombros él. Ella asintió.

**Yo también lo siento**- terminó por decir ella.

**¿El qué?** – dijo el sorprendido.

**Haber cogido tu coche sin permiso. Y haberlo estacionado mal provocando un disturbio con la policía. Y ya de paso, haberle dado una patada al chasis.**

**¿Qué hiciste qué?** – gritó Darien sorprendido.

**Fue muy pequeña. Estaba frustrada** – intentó disculparse.

**Mejor cállate. Vámonos**.

Serena obedeció. No era momento de ponerse a discutir con Darien sobre los pormenores de lo que le apetecía quedarse tumbada en el campo, tratando de descansar.

**¿Cómo viniste aquí?** – preguntó Serena intentando alcanzarle.

**Me trajo un empleado.**

**Que agradable** – respondió Serena.

**Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción. Está noche necesito el coche, tengo…**.-hizo una pausa y silenció – **cosas que hacer.**

**¿Una cita? Puedes decírmelo** – dijo Serena siguiéndole.

**Lo que haga con mi vida privada no te importa, rubita.**

**¡No me llames rubita!**

**¡No robes cosas que no te pertenecen!**

**¡No he robado! ¡Lo tomé prestado! Pensaba devolverlo tal como lo había cogido** – dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.

Con una patada extra en el chasis – respondió agudamente Darien.

Serena se mordió el labio y por primera vez en el día sonrío. Tenía razón. Darien Shields le había ganado en un duelo de palabras. Así que una hermosa y sonora risita salió de sus labios, provocando que Darien abandonara su rictus serio para sonreír leventemente.

**Estás loca de atar **– dijo Darien. **Sube.**

Al volver de camino al rancho, Serena que llevaba su cabeza apoyada en el cristal vio su destartalado coche de alquiler, todavía tirado en el arcén de la carretera.

**Aun sigue ese trasto allí tirado** – suspiró Serena acordándose de todos los familiares del practicante.

**¿Quieres que haga un par de llamadas? Aquí todo el mundo me conoce** – dijo Darien despreocupado.

**¿Podrías? ¡De verdad!** – Serena se retiró un mechón de cabello y trató de calmarse. **Bueno, si insistes…-**intentó parecer interesante.

**¿Qué necesitas, rubita? **– Serena rodó los ojos ante la impertinencia del término.

**Pedí un Land Rover en vez de ese desastre de auto. Pero el chico de prácticas no para de tomarme el pelo diciéndome que los proveedores no se lo están poniendo fácil. Si tuviera mi propio auto, podría desplazarme como quisiera y buscar nuevos compradores. ¿Entiendes?** – explicó Serena.

**No te preocupes. Yo llamaré y arreglaré el entuerto**.

Serena sonrío y suspiró tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, Darien Shields no parecía tan malo como ella creía. Pero lo cierto, es que la intención del Joven Darien era cualquiera menos dejar que Serena se moviera a sus anchas por el pueblo. No solo iba a llamar al alquiler de coches para pedir que retiraran el auto de la carretera, si no que estaba dispuesto a pagar algo de dinero para que el Land Rover jamás llegase a manos de Serena. Esa rubia iba a aprender lo que era el esfuerzo y sacrificio. Se quedaría un mes, costase lo que le costase.


	5. Cartas al descubierto

Serena había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde que Darien la había dejado de vuelta en su rancho. La verdad era que hasta que Seiya no confirmará o desmintiera la versión de Darien, tenía que ganarse a su enemigo como fuera. Y lo cierto, es que no hay mejor dicho que el de: si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

Esa iba a ser la filosofía de Serena. Le demostraría al fantoche de Darien que trabajar en el Rancho podía ser también un trabajo para mujeres, y para cuando él estuviera lo bastante sorprendido, ella ya habría encontrado un comprador que no podría rechazar.

Darien revolvió la ensalada pensativo, mientras Beryl y su padre hablaban animadamente de lo delicioso que se encontraba el pavo. Estaba distraído. Serena era un problema con el que ya contaba de antemano, pero esa pequeña endiablada cada vez se lo estaba poniendo más difícil.

**¿Me estás escuchando?** – dijo Beryl apoyando su codo sobre la mesa con aire distante.

**¿Qué? **– sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, y volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

**¿Acaso acabas de descubrir el sentido de la vida entre los maíces de la ensalada?** – dijo irónica Beryl, mirando a su padre de reojo.

**No. Tan solo estaba pensando** – contestó indiferente.

**¿Todo va bien, hijo?** – preguntó el padre de Beryl mirándole a los ojos**. ¿No te habrás perdido en el bosque, verdad?**

Darien lo miró. Después devolvió sus ojos azules a la ensalada y pensó. ¿En verdad se estaba perdiendo con Serena? ¿Por qué cada vez ocupaba más tiempo en su mente?

**Sí, todo sigue su curso** – dijo sonriendo, intentando parecer despreocupado.

**Eso espero. Porque tenemos planes. No lo olvides.**

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Vendió su alma al mismísimo diablo el día que Darien se enteró que el Rancho entraba en banca rota. Un préstamo que Darien ahora tenía que pagar con grandes intereses. Por eso era más que necesario, hacer desaparecer a la nieta, que era un auténtico desbarajuste e incordio en sus designios.

Cuando la velada terminó, Darien regresó a Milenio de Plata. Al entrar en la casa, sintió el deseo irrefrenable de comprobar si Serena estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en su habitación, o si por el contrario, volvería a encontrársela en ropa interior en su cama.

Aquella imagen de una Serena furiosa desvistiéndose mientras tropezaba con sus pies le había excitado. Y como dolía tener que reconocerlo. La nieta de Armando Tsukino tenía que tener el aspecto de una mujer fatal, no podía ser una chica normal y corriente.

Serena soñaba con su cama y su edredón de plumas naturales, cuando sintió un fuerte ruido, y dos segundos más tarde, un jarro de agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó de un brinco.

**Tsukino. Son las 6 de la mañana. Mueve el culo** – dijo con grosería Darien mientras Serena trataba de reaccionar.

¿Esa alimaña se había atrevido a despertarla con un jarro de agua fría? Se levantó furiosa e intentó agarrarle del antebrazo, pero su pequeña mano, apenas podía rodear el bíceps de él.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – gritó Serena. Darien le tapó la boca con su mano.

**Vas a despertar a toda la casa si sigues chillando de esa manera.**

**¡Pues no me tires un jarro de agua a modo de despertador!** – logró gritar Serena, zafándose del agarre de su nuevo jefe.

**Míralo por el lado positivo, así no tendrás que ducharte. Tienes media hora para desayunar. Te espero en los establos.**

Serena vio boquiabierta como Darien abandonaba su habitación mientras ella todavía trataba de escurrir el cabello en la alfombra de terciopelo. Se giró y se miró en el espejo. Qué asco de pelo, de pijama, de todo. Intento acallar un grito con su puño, pero solo logró provocarse más dolor.

Buscó en su maleta un atuendo relativamente cómodo y tan solo encontró unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y bajo corriendo a desayunar. Si ese vaquero esperaba verla arreglada, para poder seguir humillándola la llevaba clara.

Tomó su café con tranquilidad y una caracola, mientras seguía mirando por decimosexta vez consecutiva si su móvil captaba algo de cobertura. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Las 6:27. Rodó los ojos y se levantó con paso melancólico hasta los establos.

Darien estaba ensillando a un caballo blanco que parecía muy tranquilo, hasta que apareció ella, y el equino comenzó a moverse inquietamente.

**Eres puntual. Pero no lo suficiente** – dijo Darien apretando las fustas.

**¡Son las 6:30 en punto! Es imposible ser más puntual** – se quejó Serena, muerta de frío, en la puerta del establo.

**Son las 6 y 35 minutos. El reloj de la cocina está atrasado **– comentó Darien comprobando que toda la montura estaba bien colocada. **¿No vas a entrar?** – preguntó sorprendido.

**Estoy bien…aquí…fuera** – comentó Serena haciéndose la indiferente.

**¿Te dan miedo los caballos?** – preguntó Darien confuso.

**¿Miedo? ¿Quién dijo miedo?** – preguntó ella de nuevo con una sonrisilla de nerviosismo.

**¿Siempre contestas con preguntas? – **Darien advirtió en el movimiento de las manos de Serena que no paraban de entrelazarse**.**

**¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?** – El la miró con cansancio. **Ósea, ¡no! Mmm, quiero decir…**

**Mejor no digas nada.**

**Estoy plenamente de acuerdo.**

Darien acarició el lomó del caballo y este comenzó a andar en dirección a Serena, que fue dando un paso tras otro, y tras otro, hasta acabar a un metro lejos de ese enorme bicho que la miraba mientras rumiaba hierbajos.

**¿Sabes montar?** – preguntó Darien, apoyándose en la silla.

**¿Montar? Estas bromeando. Era la número uno en mi promoción.**

**¿En tu promoción? ¿Pero tú no estudiaste Administración de Empresas? **– preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

**Había actividades extracurriculares** – zanjó ella segura.

Darien la miró. Serena mantenía sus manos cruzadas, y sus dedos jugaban entre ellos. Miraba de un lado para el otro, y trataba de evitar la mirada con el equino. Incluso Darien podía oler el miedo de Serena.

**Entonces, móntate** – dijo Darien sonriendo fríamente.

**¡Lo haré!** – dijo ella segura de sí misma. **No hay ningún problema.**

¡Vamos Serena! ¡Es un animal de cuatro patas! Su único interés es comer alfalfa. No te va a hacer ningún daño. Intentaba concienciarse, pero a cada paso que daba, el relinche del animal la ponía más nerviosa.

**Es solo un caballo…-**susurró ella, acariciando temblorosa el pelaje.

**¿Decías?** – preguntó Darien.

**Nada. Nada. **

Serena posó las manos en la cinta de piel de la silla y agarró con fuerza. Aun estaba a punto de redimirse de tamaña farsa que acababa de hilar mentira tras mentira. Si, Darien se reiría de su pánico a los caballos, pero al menos, no la obligaría a montar. Por otra parte, no podía permitir que él conociera más aun sus debilidades. Era vergonzoso que una Tsukino nunca hubiese montado a caballo.

**¿Cómo se llama?** – preguntó Serena, mirando de reojo a los ojos del equino.

**Merlín. ¿Montas ya?** – se impacientó Darien.

**Eh, si. ¿Me recuerdas como se hacía? Han pasado tantos años…-**exageró Serena con su mano ante la mirada de su nuevo jefe.

**Pierna izquierda en el estribo, te impulsas y te sientas. Fin del recuerdo. Principio del trabajo.**

**Bien, pierna izquierda en el….**

**Estribo **– completó Darien.

**¡Estribo! ¡Eso es! **– exclamó ella. Me impulso…

**Serena, ¿Segura que eres toda una amazona?** – preguntó Darien viendo su maña.

**¿Te burlas de mí? **– le dijo Serena dirigiéndole la peor de las miradas.

El no dijo nada. Tan solo se apartó un par de pasos y dejó que ella misma demostrase sus habilidades.

Serena se mordió el labio y decidió poner fin al sufrimiento. Colocó con dificultad su pie en el estribo y con un par de saltitos, consiguió montarse en el equino, que relinchó al notar caer un peso muerto sobre él. Ella respiró agitadamente y agarró las correas con fuerza. Mirada al frente, sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo los movimientos de aquel enorme caballo.

**¿Te encuentras bien**? – preguntó Darien apreciando la palidez de Serena con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

**De maravilla…-**dijo ella temblorosa.

¿**Desde cuándo tartamudeas?** – preguntó el riéndose y comenzando a andar para salir del establo.

**¡No tartamudeo!** – gritó Serena furiosa. El caballo agito su cabeza y relinchó sonoramente para dejar patente que odiaba los gritos. **Tranquilo bonito, tranquilo **– susurró Serena acariciándole el cuello al animal.

**¿Vamos? Hay mucho por hacer **– gritó Darien desde el exterior.

Serena asintió. ¿Pero cómo diablos se hacía andar a un caballo? Lo había visto en las películas de vaqueros. Con los estribos, golpeaban al caballo en el lomo para que comenzara a andar. Le dio un toque ligero y el caballo se mantuvo estático. Así que Serena se estaba empezando a desesperar. Volvió a darle otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Pero de nada sirvió.

**¿Quieres ponerte a andar, estúpido caballo?** – susurró Serena dándole un fuerte golpe con los estribos.

El caballo se lo tomo al pie de la letra. Y demasiado bien. Comenzó a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana, ante la mirada asustada de Darien, que cada vez tenía más claro que Serena no había montado un animal en su vida. Los gritos de la joven pidiéndole parar eran la confirmación del peor de los presagios.

**¡Frénale con las correas! ¡Tira de ellas!** – gritó Darien.

Serena le obedeció, pero el tirón fue tan sumamente brusco, que Merlín se levantó sobre sí mismo y tiró a Serena en un charco de lodo y barro. Después, el caballo se alejó con un par de trotes y se puso a pastar. Darien corrió junto a Serena que todavía yacía en el charco sin poder moverse.

**¿Estás bien?** – preguntó Darien alarmado al verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

**¿Estoy en el cielo?** – preguntó ella confundida.

**¿Crees que en el cielo hay charcas con barro?** – contestó con otra pregunta.

**Era solo para confirmar que todavía sigo en el infierno** – gruñó incorporándose. **¡Oh Dios! Me duele el trasero.**

**No me extraña.**

Darien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó con un manotazo. Se palpó el trasero y sintió todavía más dolor. Se miró de arriba abajo y después miró al maldito caballo del demonio. ¡De todo el campo floreciente y espeso, tenía que tirarla al lado de una charca de barro!

Se retiró un poco del rostro y miró avergonzada a Darien, aunque con tanta suciedad en la piel apenas podían apreciarse los restos del rubor en su mejilla.

**¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?** – preguntó Darien malhumorado.

**¡Por qué no quería tener esta conversación!**

**¿Qué conversación?** – respondió él extrañado.

**¡Ésta! ¡La conversación del tipo: cómo es posible que una Tsukino no sepa montar a caballo! ¡Que deshonra!** – alzó la voz exagerando los gestos como si imitara a alguien - **¡Pues deja que te diga una cosa Darien Shields. No me gustan los caballos. Los odio. Tampoco me gustan las vacas. Ni el campo. Y mucho menos el barro apestoso **– gritó señalándole con un dedo acusador

**¿Has terminado?** – dijo él con vehemencia, mientras retiraba el dedo de Serena de su rostro.

**Eso creo.**

**Así que tienes pánico a los caballos** – resumió Darien.

**Veo que no se te da del todo bien la síntesis. Te lo volveré a …**

**No te molestes** – la interrumpió Darien- **Aquí se trabaja a diario con caballos. De haberme dicho que no tenías ni idea de montar, no te hubiera sacado con este.** **Tenemos una yegua ya mayor, tranquila, apenas puede trotar. Esto te servirá para quitarte el miedo** – explicó Darien restándole importancia a la caída.

**¿Qué no me has oído? No voy a volverme a montar en una cosa de esas** – dijo Serena desesperada.

**¿Y tú no recuerdas nuestro trato? Si quieres deshacerte de esto, más vale que contengas tus caprichos de niña malcriada** – le respondió malhumorado.

**Todavía no he aceptado** – añadió ella.

**Cómo si tuvieras elección, rubita.**

Ella lo miró con desprecio y cruzándose de brazos, retiró la mirada hacia las colinas que rodeaban el Rancho Milenio de Plata. El sabía que no estaba llevando demasiado bien las negociaciones con la malcriada heredera, pero es que la mismísima Serena le sacaba de sus casillas. Respiró profundo y pensó. A Darien se le daba muy bien pensar, sobre todo si eran reflexiones mezquinas. Serena se estaba arreglando el cabello, cuando el por fin propuso algo.

**Está bien. Haremos un trato** – concedió él.

**¿Otro?** – dijo ella rodando los ojos y sujetándose el moño, después de haber sacudido el barro.

**Si tú accedes a perder tu miedo a los caballos, yo haré lo posible por darte cobertura telefónica en el Rancho.**

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

**¿Teléfono? ¿Se puede instalar una línea allí y vosotros vivíais sin teléfono ni Internet? **– preguntó ella extasiada.

**Es el trato.**

**Está claro que no puedo rechazar el teléfono, eso sería una estupidez.**

**Lo sería **– aclaró él.

**Pero mi pánico a los caballos va a llevarme mucho tiempo superarlo, y más después de lo que acaba de pasar **– dijo palpándose el muslo.

**Nadie ha dicho que fuera fácil** – volvió a expresar Darien.

Serena puso su típica mueca de pensar. Ojos entornados y dedo índice en sus labios, golpeándolos lentamente. Necesitaba el teléfono a toda costa y no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar esa idea. Aunque para ello, Darien tuviera que tenerla todo los días montada en una vieja yegua.

**Está bien. Pero la quiero esta misma tarde instalada** – dijo ella agresivamente, señalándole con un dedo.

**A sus órdenes, rubita** – exageró él.

Serena sonrío y salió del barró quitándose los restos de los brazos. Tendría que darse una ducha antes de volver a montar en otro caballo. Con suerte, el próximo tendría más concordia y trataría de tirarla en un campo de flores.

Darien la vio marcharse y con una sonrisa fue en busca de Merlín, que comía unos yerbajos a sus anchas. Darien le acarició el lomo y agarró las correas para acercarlo a él.

**Has hecho buen trabajo. ¡Se lo merecía!**

**¿Quién se merecía qué?** – dijo un joven, mascando una gramínea del campo.

**¡Andrew! ¿De dónde demonios has salido?** – dijo Darien perplejo.

**Estaba recolectando leña **– explicó el joven.

**Bien. La necesitaremos de cara al invierno.**

**¿Qué tal ayer? **– preguntó el joven curioso.

Darien le miró. Andrew era su mejor amigo desde los 6 años. En el pueblo, todos se conocían y habían sido inseparables. Por eso los dos entraron a trabajar en el Rancho Milenio de Plata con apenas 14 años. El carisma de Darien y su habilidad para mandar y organizar, habían hecho que el abuelo de Serena lo nombrara capataz con tan solo 17 años. Pero Andrew siempre había estado a su lado, aunque muchas veces lo reprendiera.

**Sin novedades** – contestó escuetamente.

**¿Seguirás adelante con esa locura de plan?** – preguntó el joven.

**¿Y qué remedio me queda? Necesito Milenio de Plata bajo mi control. Sé que con este Rancho podremos hacer grandes cosas** – explicó Darien.

**¿Por qué no lo intentas con la nueva?** – preguntó Andrew indiferente.

**¿La nueva? Esa pretenciosa solo tiene un objetivo. Vender todo esto y le da igual a quien sea, si la venta es rápida.**

**¿Ha recibido alguna oferta ya?** – preguntó Andrew.

**Si. Haruka Tenou. Como no. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si la oferta incluía pasar por su cama, ya de paso.**

**En cualquier caso, eso a ti no te debe importar. Tú estás con Beryl** – le recordó Andrew.

**Lo sé. Es solo que…-**Darien silenció- **quiero darle un escarmiento a Serena.**

**¿Y si ella decide que el Rancho puede ser su nueva forma de vida?** – preguntó su amigo.

**¿Qué? Antes la verás domando un caballo salvaje** – sonrío Darien.

Andrew no respondió. Tan solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, seguido por un Darien confuso con las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Aprovechando que Serena se estaba aseando, Darien se encargó de unos cuantos recados. Cuando la joven volvió a bajar, malhumorada, y todavía con alguna que otra mancha de barro, Darien procuró ocultar una sonrisa.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada!** – gruño Serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **¡Acabemos con esto cuanto antes!**

- **¿Estás un poco alterada, o es mi impresión? **– preguntó Darien con sorna hacia el establo.

**- Ja. Ja. Ja. Deja que me ría** – ironizó ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

- **¿Sabes? Estuve reflexionando. Te llamas Serena, y sinceramente, creo que deberías hacer honor a tu nombre y ser una persona tranquila y paciente.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** – dijo ella parándose – **Yo soy una persona muy paciente, tan solo tú sabes quitarme de mis casillas como el que más.**

- **En verdad tus padres no eligieron bien tu nombre, porque de haber conocido tu carácter antes, de seguro te habrían llamado Tormento** – río él entre dientes.

Darien obtuvo respuesta y miró de reojo a la rubia. Parecía bastante enojada y por ello se contuvo y no dijo nada más. ¡Diablos! Esa joven sí que sabía ponerlo contra la espada y la pared. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a una mujer a la que tuviera tantas ganas de estrangular con sus gruesas manos.

**¿Vas a entrar esta vez, o tendré que llevarte de los pelos? **– dijo Darien abriendo las compuertas del establo.

**Entraré. Pero no porque tú me lo digas…-**susurró Serena algo temerosa al escuchar los relinches.

Darien caminó despacio hasta el final del establo, y sentía la respiración agitada de Serena en su espalda, que de vez en cuando, se giraba para comprobar que todos los caballos seguían en sus cuadras. Estaba realmente sorprendida observando los acabados de la madera, cuando Darien atrajo su atención de nuevo.

**¡Aquí está! **– dijo el joven sacando una hermosa yegua color café con el pelo dorado.

**¿Cómo se llama?** – dijo la joven fijándose en el hermoso pelaje muy bien cepillado.

**Ginebra** – respondió Darien observando cómo Serena se sujetaba las manos fuertemente**. Ven. Tócala.**

El la tomó de la mano y la obligó a acariciar el lomó de la yegua, que agradeció la suave mano de la joven en su cuello. Darien seguía manteniendo su mano encima de la de Serena, enseñándole como acariciar de manera tranquila y acompasada a su caballo. El caballo agitó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y Serena dio un respingo, que hizo sonreír a Darien.

**¿Ves? No te pasará nada** – susurró Darien retirando la mano, mientras Serena le miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules.

**Ya…**-dijo ella retirando su mano de la yegua.

**¿Quieres montar? **– preguntó Darien cauto.

**Vale. Pero tendrás que recordarme todo de nuevo. Con los nervios, apenas presté atención** – susurró Serena nerviosa.

**Vamos allá. Apóyate en mí** – dijo Darien mientras le colocaba el pie en el estribo y la impulsaba para subir.

Serena cerró los ojos. La yegua dorada ni siquiera se movió. Ella respiró profundamente y los abrió de golpe para comprobar que todavía no estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Serena agarró las correas y la yegua relinchó de alegría. O al menos eso le pareció a Serena. Con un pequeño toque en el lomo, la yegua comenzó a andar serenamente. Justo como ella deseaba, y por una vez sintió que todo estaba bajo su control.

Los dos salieron hacia un campo vallado con forma circular, donde Serena había observado en los últimos días como Darien entrenaba a los jóvenes potrillos. De hecho, si giraba su cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, podía ver la ventana de su habitación, abierta de par en par.

**Bueno, veo que despegas la vista del frente. Es un buen comienzo **– río Darien, apoyando en las maderitas, mientras observaba a Serena trotar algo rígida todavía, y con una estúpida sonrisa de nerviosismo en el rostro.

Así estuvieron durante horas, hasta que Luna les reclamó para comer. Serena, fue conociendo al personal del Rancho, y reparó en la gran cantidad de mujeres que también trabajan allí. La sobremesa fue agradable, y charlaron de las diferencias entre la vida de campo y ciudad, que Serena defendía a ultranza.

Cuando dieron las cinco de las tarde, Darien avisó a Serena para acercarse a Midnight Town para contratar la línea telefónica.

**De veras, no sé como podéis vivir sin tecnología a vuestro alrededor. Estamos en el siglo XXI** – comentó Serena indiferente, mirando el bello paisaje adornado por margaritas y mimosas.

**Es simple. La tecnología genera conflictos. Y yo no quiero conflictos en mi rancho.**

**Querrás decir en MI rancho** – corrigió Serena.

**NUESTRO rancho. Al menos de momento, rubita** – repitió con rintitin.

**¿Sabes? Ya me empiezas a cansar con ese mote de rubia. Mis padres me pusieron un nombre para que la gente lo utilizase…**

**Un nombre nada apropiado.**

Serena le miró con desprecio. Como un hombre podía mostrar las dos caras de una moneda en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Cuando insistió en que conociera a Ginebra fue tan atento y paciente. Ahora volvía a ser ese hombre de las cavernas, osco y parco en palabras. Pero Serena no se rendía tan fácilmente. Le apetecía indagar más sobre aquel hombre que parecía albergar tantos secretos.

**¿Cuántos años tienes?** – preguntó Serena acomodándose en el asiento.

**¿Qué?** – río Darien fríamente.

**¿Qué edad tienes? Por las arrugas en tu frente y tus ojos, diría que rondas los sesenta. Sin embargo, por tu forma de hablar y ser, estoy segura de que eres del siglo pasado…**

**¿No me digas que intentar ser simpática es otro de tus muchos dones, junto a tu serenidad y saber estar? **– Serena le miró con furia.

**No me has contestado.**

**Treinta y uno** – respondió el cansado por la insistencia de la rubia.

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el rancho?**

**Quince años. Quizás más.**

**¿Apreciabas a mi abuelo?** – Serena advirtió un cambio en el gesto de un Darien concentrado en la carretera.

**Fue un buen hombre.**

**Mmmm. Yo no llegué a conocerle muy bien. Guardo buenos recuerdos, pero parecía un hombre con un secreto siempre encubierto. Siempre tuve una sensación extraña con todo lo relacionado con este rancho** – suspiró Serena, volviendo a mirar a la ventanilla.

Estamos llegando.

Así era. Los comienzos de Midnigth Town asomaban a ambos lados de la carretera. El jolgorio de la gente y los puestecillos en las pequeñas aceras, llenaban de color y alegría el dicharachero pueblo. Serena sintió unas ganas terribles de bajar del auto y emprender el vuelo para conocer todos los entresijos de aquel pueblo que tanto la admiraba.

**La compañía telefónica está en esa esquina** – dijo Darien mientras aparcaba el coche. Tan solo vete yendo. Yo tengo que solucionar tu asunto con el auto.

Serena le miró. No podía creérselo. Darien Shields cumplía con su palabra. De repente, se sintió mal por no confiar en él y no agradecerle lo suficiente, el empeño que él estaba poniendo porque su estadía en el Rancho fuera confortable. Aunque a veces fuese seco y osco, Darien parecía un buen tipo.

**Gracias Darien. Gracias por todo** – dijo Serena sonriente, bajándose del auto en dirección a la compañía telefónica.

**No hay de que** – susurró Darien.

Él la vio marchar con su paso gracioso y sus largas piernas al descubierto. Algunos hombres se giraban para verla y comentaban cosas entre ellos. Ella era una chica que definitivamente jamás podría pasar desapercibida. Simplemente su cabello dorado y sus dos grandes ojos azules, la hacían demasiado hermosa para cualquiera. Incluso para él.

Emprendió el camino hacia la cafetería de un amigo y marcó el número de teléfono de la compañía de alquiler de autos que había encontrado en la guía telefónica. En cuestión de diez minutos todo estaba resuelto. El auto destartalado sería retirado mañana a primera hora y el todoterreno de Serena jamás llegaría a sus manos. Un problema menos del que preocuparse.

Cuando Serena salió de la tienda telefónica, simplemente era la persona más feliz del mundo. Mañana mismo le instalarían la línea y podría disponer de Internet, teléfono y Fax. Mientras tanto, la joven operadora había habilitado el móvil de Serena para funcionar en las tierras de Midnight Town. Agradecida, y viendo que comenzaba a recibir correos electrónicos masivos, recordó que tenía que llamar a Seiya.

**¿Serena? **– preguntó él al ver el teléfono de la rubia.

**¡Seiya! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Al fin tengo línea!** – gritó ella, loca de contenta.

**¡Que bueno, Serena! Pero no todo son buenas noticias…**

**¿Averiguaste algo?** – susurró Serena

**Y tanto. Al parecer el loco de tu abuelo si lo dejó todo bien atado para impedir cualquier venta en menos de un año. Darien Shields tiene los poderes absolutos en cuanto a compra-venta.**

**Temía que en el fondo fuera verdad…-**susurró Serena. Espera un momento. **¿Un año? El me dijo un mes, o eso me pareció entenderle.**

**Aquí lo pone bien claro, Serena. Un año. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?** – preguntó Seiya, algo desesperado.

**No lo sé. Pensé que esto sería mucho más fácil. Toda la maldita herencia se ha vuelto contra mi** – lloriqueo ella.

**Bombón, pienso que lo mejor es que hagas un trato con ese patán. Ofrécele dinero, de seguro lo acepta y te dejará en paz.**

**¿Darien? Ni en broma. Ese tipo sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Tenemos un trato. Un mes en el rancho y a cambio el cederá todos sus poderes en mi** – comentó Serena.

**¿Un mes? ¿Y tú trabajo? ¿Tu apartamento?** – hizo una pausa- **¿Y tú y yo?**

Serena se palpó la frente. Seiya no acababa de captar las indirectas que Serena le mandaba. Una noche de locura habían tenido una relación que al día siguiente ambos habían acordado olvidar. Pero desde aquel momento, la amistad entre los dos había cambiado, y Seiya ya no se conformaba con ser su amigo. Quería algo más.

**Seiya, este…este no es el momento para hablar de esto. **

**Lo sé, bombón. Tan solo que un mes sin verte…-**suspiró. **Se hará como tú quieras.**

**¡Pasará rápido! En menos de lo que canta un gallo estaré de vuelta con ganas de guerra **– dijo Serena intentando parecer positiva. **Te tengo que dejar.**

**Cuídate, Serena.**

**Lo haré. Tú también, cuídate. Un beso.**

Serena colgó y suspiró. Las cosas con Seiya no estaban nada bien, pero la distancia les vendría bien, para aclarar sus ideas. Estaba pensando en la reacción de éste, cuando una mano le palpó el hombro. Asustada se dio la vuelta.

**¡Haruka!** – respiró Serena- **que susto me has dado.**

**Lo siento pero no he podido evitarlo. Se te veía tan distraída**.

**Realmente lo estaba** –sonrío ella.

**¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?** – preguntó el joven manteniendo la mirada sobre ella.

**Bueno, he venido a hacer unos trámites al pueblo y Darien me trajo hasta aquí.**

**Shields, ¿eh?** – Haruka se río**. Espero que ese patán te esté tratando como una dama se merece.**

**Oh, sí. Claro. Claro. Hablando de Darien. Ahí viene. Será mejor que me vaya** – dijo Serena comenzando a andar.

**¿Te veré otro día?** – gritó Haruka

**¡Si! ¡Claro!** – dijo Serena despidiéndose, y emprendiendo el camino hacia el auto de Darien.

El también parecía distraído. Leía el periódico atentamente y ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Serena desde que había llegado. La noticia en las páginas de sociedad le habían trastocado, con un título que no dejaba nada a la imaginación: Beryl y Darien. ¿La unión del amor hace la fuerza?

**¡Daaarieeeen!** – gritó Serena a su lado. **¿Qué diablos miras?** – dijo metiendo su cabeza entre el periódico.

**Nada** – gruñó Darien cerrando el periódico.

**¿Quién es Beryl?** – preguntó ella extrañada.

**Es…**-hizo una pausa pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. **No es nadie.**

**¿No es nadie y salís en el periódico? Déjame ver** – pidió Serena.

**No. Vámonos ya. Tengo trabajo** – masculló Darien tirando el periódico en una papelera, para después montarse en su auto.

Serena le imitó y no dijo nada los cinco primeros minutos, ya que se la pasó contestando correos del trabajo. Oh, Internet. Por fin había vuelto a sus manos. Pero cuando terminó sus quehaceres recordó el rostro de Darien al nombrarle a esa tal Beryl, así que Serena volvió a la carga.

**¿Es tu novia?** – preguntó ella.

**¿Quién?** – contestó Darien.

**Beryl. La chica del periódico.**

**No empieces.**

**Tan solo curiosidad.**

**La curiosidad mato al gato** – masculló Darien malhumorado. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

**¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿si es tu novia, porque la escondes de todos?** – criticó Serena.

**No quiero hablar de ella.**

**¿Sabes? A mí no me gustaría que mi novio me ocultara de los demás como si se avergonzara de algo.**

Darien frenó en seco en la carretera, provocando un latigazo del cinturón en el pequeño cuerpo de Serena.

**¡¿Estás loco?! Por poco nos matas.**

**No. No estoy loco, pero comenzaré a estarlo sino cierras el pico de una maldita vez. Beryl no es nadie que te deba importar, así que deja de hacer preguntas sobre mi vida privada, porque no soy tu amiguito. Somos socios y compañeros de trabajo. ¿Entendido?** – gruñó él.

**Vale** – susurró ella. El volvió a emprender la marcha.

Serena le miró y entonces recordó todo lo malo que Darien Shields representaba para ella. ¿Cómo pudo pensar por un momento que podrían tener una relación cordial? Ahora más que nunca deseaba que ese mes pasara cuanto antes, porque el Rancho lo vendería a como diese lugar.


	6. Clausula 26

_**Nota de Usagich: ¡Atención! Como ya he dicho en mi página de Facebook, quiero hacer un regalo a la gente que me sigue y comenta mis historias, con todo su cariño, dándoles un pequeño obsequio customizado de Sailormoon. Os iré informando de como participar tanto por FF como por Facebook. **_

_**No sé si les pasará al resto de chicas que escriben aquí, pero hay un par de personas de FF que la han tomado conmigo (sigo sin saber porque) y se dedican a mandarme mensajes privados desagradables. Les pido desde aquí que dejen de dirigirse a mí de esa manera tan despectiva, porque si no me obligarán a abandonar la página, y es algo que no me gustaría para nada, pero estas cosas me afectan mucho.**_

_**Bueno les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

Serena estaba leyendo una revista en su cómodo sofá de piel. Estaba demasiado entretenida ojeando los modelos de la pasarela de la New York Festival, cuando pasó la siguiente hoja y se encontró con la foto de un caballo. Un caballo que curiosamente se parecía a aquel endiablado que la había tirado hace una semana de su montura. Serena sonrío crípticamente y cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos. Ahí estaba ese caballo y hasta parecía que en cualquier momento cobraría vida y saldría de las hojas de la revista para darle una coz en la cara. Extrañada, continúo pasando las hojas, y no dejaban de aparecer fotos de reses, caballos, perros, campos y ranchos.

A lo lejos escuchó un sonido que la perturbó, parecía una alarma que no paraba de sonar y vibrar, pero no sabía identificar muy de donde provenía. Extrañada se levantó del sofá y pisó el suelo, cuando para su asombró descubrió que todo estaba lleno de paja. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su hermoso apartamento?

**¡Tsukino! Apaga ese maldito cacharro antes de que lo haga yo a patada limpia **– gritó Darien desde el umbral de la puerta, provocando que Serena diera un respingo y despertara de golpe de aquella pesadilla.

**¿Qué…?** – preguntó confundida, escuchando ese sonido estridente.

**¡El móvil! ¡El maldito móvil!** – señaló Darien hacia la mesilla de mesa.

Serena reaccionó rápido y se estiró para tomarlo en sus manos. En la pantalla aparecía Seiya, así que lo cogió sin dudar. De seguro habría pasado algo para que su agente la llamara a esas horas de la mañana.

**¿Seiya?** – preguntó Serena algo asustada.

Darien la observó desde la distancia y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién diablos era ese tal Seiya? Un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no conocía lo invadió por dentro, pero no pudo identificar de qué diablos se trataba. Aun así, pese al malestar, se quedó en el umbral, escuchando.

**No, no me has despertado.** Serena miró a Darien y silenció unos segundos, para después volverse a dirigirse al teléfono. **Te llamo ahora. Si. Yo también. Un beso.**

Darien tragó duramente. ¿Yo también? ¿Un beso? ¿Acaso esa mujerzuela tenía novio? Buena paciencia tendría que tener para soportar a tamaña alimaña llena de manías y terquedades.

**¿Te importa?** – pidió Serena fríamente. **Me gustaría hablar en privado.**

**¿Con tu novio?** – las palabras salieron antes de que Darien pudiera controlarlas, pero era demasiado tarde para rectificar, así que esperó expectante a que Serena le respondiese, que parecía no haberse inmutado con las palabras del joven.

**No es algo que te importe. ¿Cómo era?** – ella posó su dedo índice en sus labios e imitó el gesto de un recuerdo**. ¡Ah sí! Somos compañeros de trabajo así que no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no te incumbe** – sonrío ella.

Darien se le quedó mirando y sonrío fríamente. Le había pagado con su misma moneda.

**No vuelvas a despertarme a esta hora un día como hoy** – sentenció saliendo de su habitación y dando un portazo.

**No vuelvas a despertarme a esta hora…-**imitó Serena con voz masculina. **Arrogante…**

Se tiró en cama y se tapó los ojos. Era demasiado pronto para levantarse, pero ahora ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Seiya la había desvelado por completo con su llamada. Marcó su número y esperó a que el joven contestara.

**Hola** – dijo el seriamente.

**¿Qué sucede? Son las 6 de la mañana…**-le regañó emitiendo un gruñido gracioso.

**Lo siento por despertarte, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas**.

**¿Qué sepa el qué?** – preguntó Serena abriendo los ojos y girándose hacia un lado.

**Tu abuelo estaba loco de remate. De atar, Serena. Estuve revisando el testamento con el testaferro y el alguacil, y al parecer ese tal Darien se ha callado todo lo que sabe** – dijo Seiya con un tono poco profesional que a Serena le sorprendió.

**Eh, frena. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué dices eso de mi abuelo? Y que tiene que ver Darien en esto…**

**Serena, más vale que estés sentada o echada, porque lo que voy a decirte no es fácil** – comentó Seiya en un tono más personal que profesional.

**Seiya, me estás asustando** – dijo Serena incorporándose.

**¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tu abuelo lo había dejado todo atado y bien atado? Nunca mejor dicho. Hay una pequeña clausula que no habíamos visto hasta ahora.**

**¿Otra clausula? Oh, Dios. Esto no se va a terminar nunca. **Serena se palpó la frente y retiró su flequillo. **Esta bien, que quiere mi pobre abuelo.**

**Quiere que te cases.**

Serena no contesto. La frase de Seiya entró por un oído y pasó por otro. Seiya tenía muy mal gusto para gastar una de sus bromas, y más aun cuando era tan temprano.

**¿Serena?** – preguntó el, comprobando si la línea se ha cortado.

**Si.**

**¿Me has escuchado? **– preguntó el joven de nuevo.

**Seiya, es temprano. No tengo ganas de jugar a las bromas **– comentó Serena cansada.

**¡No es una broma! ¡Maldita sea!** – Seiya carraspeo. **A ver, tienes fax ¿no?** – preguntó el abogado.

**Si, ayer mismo lo instalé.**

**Dame el número y te mando el documento.**

Serena sonrío y le dio el número. Este Seiya siempre llevaba demasiado lejos todas sus bromas. El simple hecho de tener que levantarse para encender el fax le daba una pereza terrible, pero por otro lado, tenía curiosidad por saber que ponía ese dichoso documento. Serena río y le dictó el número.

**Te lo mando ahora. Cuando lo hayas asimilado, me llamas.**

Seiya la cortó y Serena miró el móvil molesta. Alzó las cejas pensando que todos los hombres eran gilipollas, y se acerco al fax. Pulsó el botón de encendido y tras unos minutos recibió una confirmación de petición de llegada. Pulsó a aceptar, y el documento comenzó a imprimirse.

Serena lo arrancó de mala gana y comenzó a leer. Aquel documento era demasiado técnico para tratarse de una broma. Las palabras iban arremolinándose una y otra y Serena comenzaba a perder el sentido del espacio y el tiempo. ¿Qué era toda esa mierda?

Volvió a llamar a Seiya, mas despejada que nunca. El teléfono dio dos tonos, y el joven abogado volvió a responder.

**¿Y bien?**

**¡Que es esta mierda! ¿Esto tiene validez?** – preguntó Serena realmente asustada.

**Al parecer sí. Tu abuelo y Darien estaban de acuerdo.**

**Pero…vamos a ver. Estamos en el . ¿Matrimonios concertados? De que va todo esto. ¡No pienso casarme! ¡Y mucho menos con ese patán!**

**El documento lo pone bien claro. Si en el plazo de un mes no has encontrado vendedor, Darien podrá tomarte como esposa si lo desea. Al parecer tu abuelo quería que los Shields y los Tsukino se unieran para siempre.**

**¡Pero él me dijo que si trabajaba un mes para él me daría todos los poderes!** – gritó Serena, enojada.

**No sé hasta qué punto está autorizado para hacer eso, Serena. El firmó la condición de que se casaría con la heredera del Rancho Milenio de Plata.**

**¡Dios! Maldita mi suerte** – se lamentó Serena golpeando su cabeza contra una pared.

**¿Te estás golpeando?** – preguntó Seiya al escuchar el sonido vació de algo chocando acompasadamente.

**Si**…-sollozó ella.

**¡Deja de hacer eso!** – pidió el. Ella se detuvo.

**Tiene que haber una manera. Hablaré con él y me lo explicará. Llegaremos a un acuerdo** – pensó Serena fríamente.

**Sea lo que sea que acuerdes con él, hazlo por escrito y me lo mandas para que te del ok. No quiero que cometas ninguna locura** – dijo Seiya conociendo la ingenuidad de Serena.

**Está bien. Te dejo**.

Serena apoyó el teléfono delicadamente sobre la mesa y volvió a releer el documento. Ella. Casarse con Darien Shields. Su abuelo y ese patán habían traficado con ella como si fuera otra pieza de ganado. Ofuscada salió de su habitación sin tener en cuenta la ropa que llevaba e invadió la habitación de Darien como un huracán.

**¡Tú! Levántate** – gritó la rubia.

**Oh, Dios mío. No grites…-**pidió Darien tapándose con la manta.

**Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme** – dijo Serena abriendo las contraventanas para que entrara la luz en la habitación.

**Joder…**-se escuchó susurrar a Darien mientras se daba media vuelta en la cama.

**¿Qué no me has oído? ¡He dicho que te levantes!** – gritó ella tirando de la manta, y perdiendo los papeles por completo.

Pudo observar el cuerpo de Darien desnudo, y solo ataviado con un pequeño bóxer negro. Serena miró sus bíceps y se sorprendió del cuerpo del joven capataz. El la miró confundido y después la observó. El camisón de Serena era demasiado corto para que el pudiera razonar en algo con esa loca que había interrumpido en su habitación.

**¿Qué quieres?** – terminó por decir, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

**Hablar de esto** – alzó el papel. **Y por Dios, tápate**.

**Tú me has quitado la manta** – replicó Darien.

**Oh, por Dios. Toma** – dijo ella, recuperándola del suelo y tirándosela encima.

Darien sonrío y se incorporó. Observó a la rubia que portaba un documento y la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Qué se supone que quería hablar con un hombre, recién levantado, con una gran erección y provocándole de esa manera? Le gustaría hablar con ella, pero no de legalidades, sino de cosas sucias.

**¿Qué demonios es esto?** – exigió ella zarandeando el papel visiblemente alterada.

**Si dejas de moverlo, quizás pueda saber a qué te refieres** – contestó Darien, quitándoselo de las manos. Lo leyó en silencio y después lo dobló en dos. **Ya veo.**

**¿Ya veo? ¿Es lo único que te dignarás a decirme? ¿Ya veo? ¿Sabías de todo esto?**

**Si.**

**¿Si, qué?** – preguntó ella confundida. ¿**A qué te refieres con ese sí?**

**A todo. Es lo único que voy a decirte y si estaba al corriente de esto** – contestó el levantándose para ponerse unos pantalones.

**¿Aceptaste casarte con una desconocida? ¿Para tener derecho a gobernar este Rancho?** – gritó Serena sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**El viejo Armando solo quería una razón para irse en paz y yo se la dí. Firmé el dichoso papel sin pensar en las consecuencias y cuando quise rectificar, él ya había fallecido** – explicó el.

**¿Y ahora qué? Aquí lo pone bien claro. Si en un mes no hemos encontrado comprador, tendremos que casarnos** – dijo ella titubeando ante la posibilidad de tener que vivir para siempre en esa jaula de oro.

**Nadie va a casarse con nadie. Es solo un viejo papel escrito y firmado por dos locos. Uno está muerto. Y el otro ya tiene otros planes de vida** – dijo crípticamente, dirigiéndose al baño.

**¿Otros planes? ¿A qué te refieres?** – dijo ella siguiéndole.

¿**Siempre eres tan insistente?** – preguntó indiferente, echándose espuma de afeitar en la mano.

**¿Y tú siempre eres tan hosco y maleducado?** – contraatacó ella.

**Yo si me voy a casar. Pero no contigo. **

Serena respiró aliviada y se recargó sobre la puerta. Por fin una buena noticia. Seguramente fuera esa chica de la que tanto se oía hablar. Pobre diabla, tener que aguantar a ese hombre malhumorado con alma de viejo protestón.

**Menos mal. ¡Pero vas a faltar a la promesa de mi abuelo!** – dijo Serena divertida, mirando cómo se afeitaba lentamente. Sus movimientos eran muy sensuales.

**Podré soportarlo** – comentó Darien mirándose en el espejo. **Además, a tu abuelo no le hubiera gustado verte infeliz al lado de este patán.**

Serena enrojeció de vergüenza. La había escuchado en su conversación con Seiya.

**Estaba alterada **– intentó disculparse sin poder mirarle de nuevo.

**Tranquila. Te aseguro que no es lo peor que me han llamado** – sonrío fríamente.

Ella no contestó, tan solo se retiró en silencio. Una sensación extraña le había recorrido el cuerpo. Estaba contenta por no tener que casarse con él, pero porque diablos le avergonzaba lo que ella hablara o pensara de él. Volvió a encerrarse en la habitación se metió en cama de nuevo. Podría dormir un par de horas más.

Volvía a soñar con su maravilloso apartamento, cuando Luna la llamó a la puerta.

**¡Señorita Serena! ¿Está despierta? **– preguntó Luna.

**¡Si!** – frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. **Estoy despierta desde hace horas**.

**El desayuno está listo y el joven Darien la reclama para unos quehaceres** – dijo Luna con su dulce voz.

Serena regresaba a su sueño sin escuchar ni una palabra.

**¿Señorita Serena?** – alzó la voz Luna de nuevo.

**Si. Desayuno. Darien. Voy** – dijo con monosílabos.

**La espero abajo.**

Serena reprimió un bostezo y se levantó para darse una ducha de agua bien fría. Eso la despejaría. Después revolvió en su maleta, y descubrió que poco a poco la ropa que había traído iba agotándose y que si nada lo remediaba, tendría que hacer uso de su tarjeta para comprar nueva vestimenta adecuada para el rancho.

Cogió un vestido floreado y se puso unas sandalias. Recogió su cabello en una trenza y bajó a desayunar, todavía somnolienta.

**¿Ha descansado bien, Señorita Serena?** – preguntó Luna poniéndole un café recién hecho delante de sus narices.

**Luna, llámame Serena. Señorita me hace sentir rara** – río Serena tomando un trago de su café.

**Es la costumbre. Trataré de acostumbrarme. ¿Qué desea desayunar?** – preguntó la ama de llaves.

**Solo esto. No tengo el estómago bien**. Serena dio un trago largo a su café y lo saboreo con gusto. Hacía tiempo que no probaba el sabor hogareño de un café recién hecho. ¿**Qué quiere Darien?**

**Oh, la está esperando en el cerco. Necesita algo de usted.**

Serena rodó los ojos. Veía acercarse otra de sus acaloradas disputas. Tomó el café rápido y salió afuera. Cuanto antes pasara ese trance, mejor para ambos. Mientras caminaba hacia el cerco, pudo ver un camión plateado y dos hombres que conversaban con Darien sobre algo.

Al irse acercando, pudo escuchar el relinche nervioso de un caballo que no paraba de galopar alrededor del cerco. Ella se paró en seco. Era un caballo fuera de sí. Demasiada energía y hermosura para encontrarse en un mismo recipiente. Era negro azabache y tenía el pelo más hermoso que había visto nunca, que brillaban al sol de la mañana. Serena apresuró el paso, y Darien la recibió con una mirada de desaprobación. Los hombres que conversaban con Darien se dieron la vuelta al reparar que Darien prestaba atención a algo que se encontraba tras ellos.

Al ver a Serena ambos hombres abrieron la boca y pestañearon un par de veces. La miraron de arriba abajo y después se miraron entre ellos. Darien carraspeo algo ofuscado.

**Luna me dijo que estabas buscándome **– dijo ella bajito.

**Necesito que firmes esto – **dijo el sin darle importancia. Ella le miró extrañada.

**¿Qué es? **– preguntó agarrando el papel.

**Nada. Tan solo firma **– se impacientó Darien.

Los hombres miraban embobados a Serena y Darien comenzaba a sentir unas ganas terribles de golpearles. Prácticamente la estaban desvistiendo con la mirada. Que cerdos repugnantes. Ella escudriñó la hoja de arriba abajo. Seiya le había instruido bien en el arte de no firmar nada que no comprendiese. Pero aquel papel era muy claro. El documento versaba sobre sacrificar al animal que no paraba de trotar nervioso por todo el cerco. Miró al caballo, y pese a que no le gustaban demasiado esos animales tan grandes, sintió pena por él.

**No firmaré **– declaró Serena.** Hazlo tú.**

**Sabes bien que no puedo **– sonrío Darien entre dientes apretándola un poco del antebrazo. **Firma de una maldita vez **– susurró en forma de amenaza.

**¡No firmo! Caballeros, pueden irse por donde vinieron.**

**¡Serena!** – clamó Darien.

**¡Tengan buen día, caballeros! **– Serena les devolvió el papel y los vio volver a su camión, marchándose confusos**. Aves carroñeras…-**susurró para sí.

**¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?** – gritó Darien, agarrándola de un brazo con fuerza.

¿Salvar la vida de un animal? Oh Dios, fustígame – exageró ella. **¡Suéltame, maldita sea! **– gritó ella, intentando zafarse de él, hasta que lo consiguió.

**Tan solo tenías que firmar. Pero no. Serena siempre tiene que complicarlo todo. ¡Joder! Que se supone que vamos a hacer con esta alimaña **– gritó Darien señalando al caballo que no paraba de galopar.

**¡Entrenarlo como haces con los otros! **– dijo Serena ocurrente.

**Es una pura sangre. Tres mozos se han dislocado distintos miembros por intentar montarla. Hay que sacrificarla.**

**¡No! Mírala. Es hermosa. Está asustada **– dijo ella intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

**¡No voy a perder más tiempo con esa yegua! ¡Se morirá de hambre! ¡Que su muerte cargue el peso de tu conciencia!** – dijo Darien, marchándose de mal humor a paso rápido.

**Imbécil…**-susurró Serena.

El relinche de la yegua llamó su atención. Se movía nerviosa de un lado para otro, pero en ningún momento le retiraba la mirada de encima. Serena sonrío y se apoyó en el cerco. De seguro esa yegua se sentía presa en esa jaula como ella misma ahora en el Rancho.

La estaba mirando distraídamente apoyada en las maderas del cerco. Estaba hermosa. Darien gruñó. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Bebió un vaso de agua con violencia en la cocina, y al posarlo en la tarima casi lo rompe. Luna le llamó la atención por sus modales, pero éste hizo caso omiso. Era hora de acelerar las cosas. Por más que pasaban los días, Serena no parecía tener intención de irse. Y por nada del mundo permitiría que ese mes pasara y tuviera que cederle sus poderes a una don nadie que sabe Dios a quien le malvendería todo aquello. No había luchado tanto por el Rancho para que ahora un cualquiera se hiciera cargo de él.

**Joven Darien, recuerde que hoy tengo la tarde y la noche libre, pues voy a salir con Lita y Amy.**

**Si, no te preocupes. Me voy al despacho.**

Serena reparó en los hermosos ojos azules del caballo, que seguía trotando intranquila. Armándose de valor se dijo así misma que si tenía que superar su miedo a los caballos, al menos tendría un compañero de batallas. Se metió en el cerco poco a poco y se apoyó contra las maderas.

La yegua relinchó y trotó hacia el otro lado. Serena miró al suelo. Arena. Frunció el ceño y supo que se arrepentiría, pero tomó asiento de frente a la hermosa yegua que la miraba desconfiada.

Serena enseguida notó que el animal empezaba a tranquilizarse y que sus trotes habían dejado a un paso errático de un lado a otro. De cualquier manera, cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella y eso le gustó. Sintió una conexión hermosa con ella al mirarla a los ojos azules.

**¡Serena! ¡Que haces ahí metida!** – gritó Luna, corriendo hacia el cerco.

La yegua volvió a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Serena se levantó rápidamente y salió del cerco con cuidado.

**No grites, Luna.** **Se altera con facilidad** – pidió Serena.

**Oh. Lo siento** – dijo Luna tapándose la boca – **es solo que me asusté.**

**Estoy bien** – sonrío Serena sacudiéndose la ropa de la arena.

**Veo que ha conseguido que el joven Darien recapacite en su idea de sacrificarla.**

**Más que hacerle recapacitar me he negado en rotundo** – comentó Serena despreocupada.

**De cualquier modo, tenga cuidado con esa yegua. Dicen que es peligrosa.**

**Lo tendré** – dijo Serena comenzando a caminar de nuevo a la casa.

**¡Serena! Verás…no sé cómo decirte esto. ¡Que vergüenza!** –río Luna sonrojada. **¿Le gustaría salir a cenar hoy con las mujeres del Rancho? Vamos a comer algo y después tomar unas copas en algún sitio.**

**Oh** – se sorprendió Serena. ¿**No estarán incómodas con mi presencia?** – preguntó Serena avergonzada.

**¡Por favor! ¡Todas desean conocerla y que mejor que hacerlo en un ambiente informal!** – exclamó contenta Luna.

**Bueno. Entonces está bien. Saldremos**.

Serena estaba arreglándose frente a su espejo, colocando alguno de los mechones de su cabello en una trenza de espiga que se había hecho con esmero, como su madre le había enseñado. Había decidido ponerse un vestido flojo y un leve maquillaje. No tenía muchas ganas de fiesta en un pueblo como ese, pero no quería hacerles un feo a las jóvenes empleadas.

Cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras rápidamente para ir en busca de Luna, cuando chocó con Darien de frente.

**Perdona. ¿Viste a Luna?** – preguntó ella colocándose la trenza.

**Está en la cocina. Hizo una pausa y la miró. ¿Vas a salir?** – preguntó él.

**Si. Luna me ha invitado a ir con las chicas para conocerlas mejor. Pienso que puede ser una buena idea.**

**Pues yo creo que no** – sentenció Darien.

**¿Qué?** – sonrío ella incrédula.

**No deberías mezclar la relación de trabajo con la relación personal** – declaró Darien hostil.

**Bueno, puede que ese sea tu estilo, Señor Capataz. A mí me gusta conocer a la gente que trabaja para mí. ¡Buenas noches!** – dijo irónicamente, despidiéndose del con su mano alzada.

Luna y las demás chicas habían entrado a un local de ambiente después de una cena muy agradable. Todas estaban algo pizpiretas por los mojitos y margaritas que habían tomado sin darse cuenta. Todas parecían divertirse. Todas menos Serena. No paraba de pensar en lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser Darien. Estaba distraída pensando en ello, cuando algunos jóvenes del rancho aparecieron por el local. Serena reconoció algunas caras y buscó entre ellos, al capataz de sus pesadillas pero no lo encontró con ellos. Una parte de ella entristeció. Envalentonada con el alcohol sería capaz de decirle cualquier cosa. Pero, un momento. Podía hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Podía llamar al Rancho con su móvil y dejarle las cosas claritas a ese presuntuoso.

Dio un trago a su copa y se retiró a los aseos de mujeres. Ocupó un cubículo y sacó su teléfono. La música country se escuchaba de fondo. Era el momento. Ese Darien iba a enterarse. Con dificultad encontró el número y espero el tono.

**Darien Shields** – respondió el hombre con voz pastosa. **¿Estaría dormido?** Serena miró su reloj de muñeca.

**Soy Serena** – comentó ella, intentando no parecer muy tomada.

**¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó confundido.

**Llamaba para decirte que me pareces un cretino arrogante, lleno de defectos. Te crees que eres el mejor en todo, y lo único grande que hay en ti es tu enorme ego. Esto harta de tu comportamiento estúpido y mezquino, así que no voy a tolerarlo más **– dijo exaltada por el alcohol.

**¿Estás tomada? **– preguntó confundido.

**¡No! **– gritó ella. **Tan solo quería decírtelo.**

**Te escucho rara…**-respondió el haciendo caso omiso a los insultos de ella.

**Aquí el único raro que hay eres tú** – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

**¿Dónde estás Serena**? – preguntó el malhumorado.

**En un sitio.**

**¿En dónde estás? **– volvió a repetir.

**No voy a decírtelo para que me amargues la noche **– contestó ella perspicaz.

**Me despiertas a las 3 de la mañana para decirme que soy un ególatra y narcisista y soy yo el que te amarga la noche. ¿Dónde mierda estás, rubita?**

**Adiós, Darien **– dijo ella simpática, conteniendo el hipo.

**Reza porque no te encuentre. Porque no te va a llegar todo el estado de Texas para huir de m**i – amenazó él.

**Inténtalo**.

Serena colgó el teléfono orgullosa y temerosa a la vez. Nunca había escuchado a Darien tan enfadado y con esa frialdad de mente calculadora. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había equivocado, cuando una muchacha desde otro cubículo le grito.

**¡Bien dicho, nena! Hay que ponerlos en su sitio** – dijo la voz de una chica, mientras tiraba de la cisterna y se marchaba.

**Joder…**-susurró ella. **Que he hecho…**

Serena salió del baño guardando su móvil y se reunió con sus compañeros. Todos charlaron animadamente mientras bailaban, pero Serena se comenzaba a encontrar mal. Llevaba todo el día con el estómago inestable y ahora todo había empeorado con el alcohol.

Notó una mano que le palpaba el hombro y se asustó pensando que podría ser Darien. Al girarse vio el rostro amable de Haruka sonriéndole. Ella suspiró. Dentro de lo malo…

**Hola preciosa. ¡Que casualidad!** – le dijo al oído, palpando su espalda.

**Y que lo digas** – sonrío ella contestándole.

**¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto pálida** – comentó el observándola fijamente.

**A decir verdad no. Necesito tomar el aire**.

**Te acompaño.**

Ambos salieron del local y anduvieron un par de calles fuera del tumulto de gente y ruido. Serena se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer su cabeza. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de vomitar, pero tenía que contenerse.

**Serena. Deseaba estar a solas contigo de una maldita vez. Llevo persiguiéndote como loco toda la noche para poder verte de cerca** – comentó Haruka, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

**Haruka…**-susurró ella, lamentándose. No quería darle a entender algo que no era.

**Llevo soñando con esos labios desde el primer día que te conocí. Ya no hago otra cosa. A cada hora o minuto pienso en ti. Estoy loco por ti, Serena. Necesito besarte** – pidió el acercándose a ella.

**No, por favor** – susurró ella, intentando retirarle.

**Vamos, nena. Solo uno** – suplicó el acercándose a su rostro.

**¿Qué no la oyes? Ha dicho que no** – dijo la voz de un hombre que Serena reconoció al instante.

**Shields…-**dijo Haruka retirándose de Serena y mirándolo fijamente **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Pasaba por aquí** – contestó seco manteniéndole la mirada.

**Les espero dentro** – terminó por decir tras un duelo de miradas.

Darien lo siguió con la mirada y después volvió la mirada a una Serena que se tocaba la tripa y ponía gesto de dolor.

**Serena, ¿estás bien?** – preguntó Darien corriendo hacia su lado.

**Aparta.**

Todo fue muy rápido. Serena se inclinó, apoyada en la pared, y vomitó todo lo que había bebido esa noche. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo bochornoso del asunto. El capataz que odiaba estaba ahí, aguantando de su cabello, mientras ella se dejaba las tripas en aquel callejón oscuro.

Después cerró los ojos y ya no recordó nada más. Por momentos escuchaba el ruido de un auto, después los grillos y la oscuridad de una habitación caliente por el fuego de una chimenea que acababa de ser apagada.

No quiso pensar nada más. Tan solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás. Había sido una mala idea aquello de beber tanto para celebrar la compañía de sus nuevos conocidos.

_**Nota de Usagich: Mmmmm. ¿Qué pasará cuando Serena despierte? ¿Y Darien, como supo en que local estaban? ¿Por qué acudió a buscarla? Hay algo raro entre estos dos, no creen? Reciban besos y saludos de mi parte. **_


	7. Tormenta

Serena se despertó desorientada y algo aturdida. Su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Un extraño olor a masculinidad invadió sus sentidos. Sin todavía saber muy bien donde se encontraba, giró hacia un lado de la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz de la mañana se coló por entre las cortinas y ella frunció el ceño.

La última vez que había reparado en los detalles de su habitación, no le pareció apreciar ese color azulado en las paredes. De la misma manera, los muebles no parecían reconocerlos como propios. Se reincorporó confundida y notó un gran pinchazo en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y palpó su cabello. Entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Tenía el pelo húmedo! Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a atar cabos. Aquella no era su habitación. ¡Era la habitación de Darien Shields!

Preocupada por lo que hubiera pasado, levantó la sabana y comprobó su atuendo. Una gran camiseta deportiva la cubría. Las grandes lagunas de la noche anterior le impedían recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero de cualquier manera no podía estar pasando. Ella, en la cama de ese hombre que odiaba, con una camiseta demasiado masculina, y con el pelo humedecido.

**Buenos días** – le habló una voz grave desde la esquina de la habitación. Serena se sobresaltó de inmediato al escucharle. ¿**Qué tal has dormido?**

**¿Qué…que hago aquí? ¡¿En tu cama?!** – balbuceo ella, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, en cuanto su cabeza volvió a estallar de dolor.

**Digamos que anoche, volviste a perder el control con el alcohol. Y ya van dos** – se mofó el acercándose a ella.

**No recuerdo nada**…-susurró Serena, evitando el contacto visual con su nuevo captor.

**Ni falta que hace. Pero déjame que recopilemos juntos lo que sucedió. Sales con tus nuevas amiguitas, te emborrachas con margaritas y tequilas, me llamas a las tantas de la mañana para insultarme…**.-hizo una pausa y se palpó la barbilla suavemente - **¿Prosigo?**

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza. Recordó de golpe su ataque de ira contra Darien Shields, y su llamada a las tres de la mañana, encerrada en un cubículo de un baño, diciéndole toda clase de estupideces. Se cubrió la cara con las manos e intento no escuchar.

**Después de eso no podía dejarte por ahí sola. Al fin y al cabo, si te pasara algo solo me traería problemas. Y gracias a Dios que estaba ahí, porque sino la noche no habría acabado del todo bien para ti** – gruñó Darien en una mezcla de desdén y desidia.

**¡No hace falta que andes cuidando de mi! Me las apaño muy bien sola** – protestó Serena ante la insinuación de Darien.

**Si. Como no** – el río bastamente y se acercó a ella con su dedo acusador**. Si tú no te hubieras emborrachado, nada de esto habría pasado.**

**¡Si tú no me hubieras venido a buscar, nada habría pasado!** – protestó ella.

**¡Si tú no me hubieras llamado para despertarme, nada habría pasado!** – sonrío él.

**Está bien** – concedió Serena. **Tú ganas. ¿Pero porque estoy aquí y no en mi habitación? **– preguntó ella.

**Después del espectáculo de ayer, temía por tu integridad. Al llegar a casa, comenzaste a quitarte la ropa como loca y te metiste en la ducha aun vestida.**

**¡Mentira!** – dijo ella indignada.

**Verdad. Después me invitaste a entrar contigo.**

**¡Oh Dios mío!** – dijo Serena avergonzada.

**De ahí que tengas otra ropa puesta y el pelo todavía húmedo. Pero no te preocupes rubita, que no te he tocado ni un pelo. Solo he vigilado que no te abrieras la cabeza por la noche.**

**Que considerado.**

**Tomate eso. Te ayudará a pasar la migraña. Tengo que irme al pueblo. Volveré de noche.**

Darien se marchó con paso firme y entonces Serena reparó que en la mesilla, él había dejado un par de píldoras y un vaso con agua. Serena las cogió y se las tomó sin rechistar.

Todavía inconforme con no encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba, se miró al espejo y comprobó cualquier rastro de marcas en su cuerpo. No había señales de forcejeo, ni arañazos. Tampoco se sentía adolorida por ningún lado, y aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Corriendo, abandonó la habitación principal y se dirigió a trompicones a la suya. No podía presentarse de esa manera en la cocina. ¿Y Luna? ¿Qué pensaría? El solo hecho de tener que mirarla a los ojos la hacía sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Una mujer de cuarenta y tantos aguantaba mejor el trote de la fiesta y el alcohol que ella a sus tiernos veintiséis años.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa. Decidió que ya que el día era tan soleado, porque no aprovecharlo disfrutando de él al aire libre. Se enfundó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta floja y se recogió el cabello.

Según bajaba las escaleras escuchó el trasiego de platos en la cocina y sonrío. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Luna muy concentrada, tomando un zumo de naranja mientras preparaba unas tostadas. Pareció sentir su presencia, porque terminó por darse la vuelta y sonreír a una Serena todavía avergonzada.

**Antes de que digas nada, sea lo que sea que pasara ayer, lo siento mucho. Tiendo a perder un poco el control cuando tomo** – se lamentó Serena mientras tomaba asiento.

**Cariño, anoche todas perdimos el control** – río Luna colocando las tostadas encima de un plato y acercándose a la rubia que la miraba atentamente.

**¿Recuerdas que sucedió? Tengo serias lagunas de alguna de las partes de la noche.**

**Antes de empezar tu dosis de terapia hipnótica, deja que te prepare un buen café** – palmeo Luna el hombro de la rubia, que se mantenía a la expectativa.

**Al menos. ¿Lo pasaron bien, verdad? **

**Muy bien. Aunque no sé si el joven Darien tendrá el mismo recuerdo** – comentó Luna haciéndose la inocente.

**¿Darien?** – preguntó haciéndose la tonta al recordar en qué estado había aparecido en la habitación del capataz.

**Oh si, cariño. No estaba de muy buen humor anoche** – comentó Luna acercando dos tazas.

Serena tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos en la espuma del café.

**Luna, creo que no recuerdo nada** – dijo Serena en un susurro apenas audible. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

**Lo único que yo sé, es que el joven Darien apareció de la nada en el bar donde estábamos, y dijo que te llevaría a casa. Se despidió de nosotras y recogió tus pertenencias.**

**¿Él me llevo a casa?** – preguntó ella...

**Si. Comentó que te encontrabas mal y que tenías que marcharte. Al llegar a casa, me lo encontré en su despacho trabajando. Tampoco hablamos mucho, pues no era el momento. Ya me entiendes** – dijo Luna con picardía.

**¡Oh, Dios! Qué vergüenza**…-dijo Serena tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Serena siguió desayunando en silencio, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó dando vueltas y vueltas a la razón por la cual Darien había cogido su auto a las tantas de la madrugada para venir a buscarla y traerla de nuevo al rancho.

Se levantó para dejar la taza en el lavadero, y observó por la ventana. Vio algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Un hombre que no conocía de nada estaba maltratando a la yegua que el día anterior había conseguido salvar de una muerte segura. El hombre vestía con camisa vaquera y pantalones de algodón oscuros, e iba ataviado con un gorro típico de Texas.

Al ver el latigazo que el joven le propició al caballo, Serena salió disparada hacia el cerco. No podía permitir que alguien tratara así a un pobre animal, asustado y desvalido.

**¡Eh!** – gritó Serena corriendo hacia él. **¡Tú! ¡Detente!**

Luna que estaba colocando los platos escuchó la puerta batirse contra el umbral y a una Serena que se acercaba demasiado rápido a Malachite. Luna frunció el ceño. Malachite no era buena gente. Todo el mundo lo conocía en el pueblo por sus técnicas de entrenamiento poco convencionales.

El hombre volvió a azotar a la yegua, mientras le gritaba al verla alzarse sobre sí misma. Serena saltó las vallas y se metió dentro apartando al hombre de un empujón.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – gritó ella fuera de sí.

El hombre la miró y frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado. Estaba interrumpiendo su labor como adiestrador y eso no le gustaba. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el dinero, y si esa yegua no estaba bien entrenada, Darien Shields jamás pagaría. Tenía que quitarse de encima a esa mujerzuela de encima a como diera lugar.

**¿Y tú quien eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí** – terminó por comentar el hombre.

**Soy Serena Tsukino. La dueña de este rancho** – dijo ella por primera vez con orgullo.

**Como sea. Me han contratado para un trabajo, así que le agradecería señorita, que me dejase continuar** – contestó el irónico, balanceando su látigo con impaciencia.

**De ninguna manera voy a consentir que maltrates a un animal de esa manera, mucho menos, si estoy aquí para evitarlo.**

**Yo he venido a hacer el trabajo que se me ha encomendado y no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, así que apártate de una maldita vez**.

Con agresividad, la tomó por los brazos y la empujó a un lado, provocando que Serena perdiese el equilibrio y cayese en la arena.

**Y ahora tú y yo vamos a seguir con lo nuestro** - susurró con maldad Malachite, haciendo que el caballo se revolviera como loco.

Serena observó a Malachite desenfundar de nuevo su látigo y no tuvo tiempo para dudas. Antes de que ese cuero volviera a tocar la piel del animal, Serena interpuso su brazo delante sin pensarlo dos veces. El dolor instantáneo recorrió cada poro de su piel, y cada nervio de su cuerpo. Contuvo el grito mordiendo su labio, mientras Malachite se apartaba con horror.

**¿Pero qué estás haciendo?** – contestó el alarmado al ver a la rubia palparse el brazo, que comenzaba a sangrar.

La yegua comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y comenzó a relinchar como nunca antes se había escuchado a un caballo en esa zona. Luna, inquieta ante lo que acababa de suceder, salió en busca de Serena. Malachite estaba nervioso. Acababa de azotar a la dueña del Rancho Milenio de Plata. No se lo pensó más. Recogió sus pertenencias y las metió de mala gana en su todoterreno. Después dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a la yegua y se marchó levantando una gran polvareda.

La yegua estaba muy intranquila, pero Serena no tenía más energía que la de contener su llanto y sus ganas de gritar tras el fuerte latigazo en su brazo. Retiró su mano de la herida, y la sangre comenzó a rodar como borbotones.

Alarmada, Luna comenzó a gritarle a Serena que saliera de allí cuanto antes, lo que provocó todavía más el nerviosismo del animal. Sin que nada pudiese remediarlo, la joven yegua saltó las maderitas del cerco y emprendió su trote en dirección al bosque de la zona.

**Serena, no te muevas. ¡Voy a buscarte!** – gritó Luna corriendo hacia el cerco.

Pero Serena no podía permitir que esa preciosa yegua se escapase. Si ella misma no se hacía cargo de ella, ¿Quién lo haría? Podría terminar en peores manos. Como buenamente pudo, se levantó y corrió siguiendo su rastro, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Luna que le pedían que no fuera tras su busca.

Pero en cuestión de segundos, la joven yegua y la joven Serena habían desaparecido entre una multitud de arboles. Luna respiró temerosa y miró al cielo. Las nubes negras del norte se estaban acercado peligrosamente y pronto oscurecería mucho en la zona. Temiéndose lo peor, regresó a casa y tomó el teléfono que acaban de instalar. Tenía que avisar a Darien, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y hubiese algo que lamentar.

Darien estaba revisando los pedidos de material para el Rancho en el Almacén del hermano de Andrew, cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar en la pared de cemento. De mala gana se levanto. Había dejado orden expresa de que nadie le molestase mientras hacía el inventario. Ahora había perdido la cuenta, después de toda la mañana contabilizando pedidos.

**Espero que sea algo realmente urgente –** gruñó Darien de mala gana. Desde que habían instalado teléfono en todo el rancho, todo se había vuelto una locura.

**¡Darien! Menos mal que te encuentro** – gritó Luna desesperada.

**¿Luna?** – preguntó Darien confuso. **¿Qué sucede?**

**Es Serena. Se ha marchado hacia el bosque detrás de esa yegua** – dijo Luna desesperada.

**¿Qué?** – Darien apretó el puente de su nariz. ¿Es que nunca se iban a terminar los problemas con ella? – **De acuerdo. Voy ahora.**

**Date prisa, por favor. La tormenta está acercándose y ella no conoce el bosque.**

Serena miró hacia atrás. Ese árbol ya lo había visto unas cuantas veces. Supo distinguirlo de los demás por un hermoso nido hecho con restos de heno y flores en una de sus ramas. Dentro del bosque, sin apenas luz, sintió el frío en sus extremidades. Y lo peor era que su herida seguía sangrando, aunque menos. Hábilmente se había roto un trozo de camiseta y se habría aplicado una técnica compresora que había aprendido en uno de sus cursillos de primeros auxilios de la empresa.

Ahora estaba doblemente preocupada. El caballo no aparecía, estaba seguramente perdida en medio de la nada, y ni siquiera llevaba el móvil encima. El sonido de una tormenta lejana la hizo recordar el primer día de su llegada a Milenio de Plata. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuerte. Tenía que tranquilizar su corazón un poco o de contrario terminaría por explotarle.

**Tiene que estar por aquí. No ha podido ir muy lejos**…-susurró Serena tocándose el brazo con la herida**. He sido tan tonta que tan siquiera le puse un nombre.**

Serena se lamentó de su estupidez. Siguió caminando, perdiendo la esperanza poco a poco. Sería imposible encontrarla. Ni siquiera alcanzaba para ver el final de aquel bosque, mucho menos encontrar un animal que no respondía a ninguna orden. Estaba ofuscada cuando escuchó el grito de un hombre que la llamaba. Todavía sonaba muy lejano, pero sin duda, alguien trataba de encontrarla.

Se quedo quieta y trato de localizar de donde provenía el sonido. El hombre volvió a llamarla por segunda vez. Serena avanzó un par de pasos y notó la lluvia caer en su piel. Definitivamente, este era el momento de gritar para que la encontraran.

**¡Estoy aquí! ¡Aquí!** – gritó ella dejándose la voz.

**¿Serena?** – gritó el hombre acercándose a ella. **¡Sigue gritando!**

**Estoy aquí. ¡Al….al lado de un árbol!**

Darien rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que estaba al lado de un árbol. Estaban en un maldito bosque. No había otra cosa que árboles y arbustos. Apuntó con la linterna y siguió el sonido de la voz de Serena que le llamaba y trataba de indicarle. Serena se había adentrado en el bosque demasiado, incluso podría resultar peligroso si no salían de allí antes de que anocheciera.

Serena vio el resplandor de una linterna que se asomaba entre los árboles y camino hacia ella. ¿Quién sería su salvador? Solo esperaba que no fuera Haruka. Lo que menos le apetecía era encontrárselo en un lugar solitario y oscuro.

Serena caminaba hacia la luz, y entonces se paró en seco. Ese cuerpo era inconfundible. La altura, la masculinidad y la pose. Darien Shields de nuevo al rescate. Serena se mordió el labio y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo. ¡De todos los hombres, justo tenía que ser él!

**¡Serena!** – exclamó. **¿Qué diablos haces aquí y con este tiempo?** – le regañó con una mirada oscura que hasta ahora Serena no había descubierto.

**La yegua se escapó y vine a buscarla** – susurró ella.

**No debes volver a hacer algo parecido. Debes avisar a los empleados y que ellos se encarguen** – la reprendió observándola.

**Ese amiguito tuyo ha provocado todo esto. La estaba azotando** – inquirió ella agarrándose el trozo de tela de su brazo, que Darien no tardó en ver.

**¿Qué es esto?** – dijo agarrándole el brazo.

**¡Au! –** se quejó ella.

**¿Quién te ha hecho esto?** – Darien separó el trozo de tela con cuidado de la herida, intentando no dañar más a Serena.

**Un accidente….-**se excusó ella.

**Esto no tiene pinta de accidente. Son las marcas de un látigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?** – gruñó Darien.

**Nada **– ella apartó el brazo, y con él la mirada. Darien endureció su rostro.

**¿El te ha golpeado? ¿Malachite?** – preguntó seriamente.

**¡Iba a golpearla de nuevo, Darien! No viste como la estaba tratando. Solo quería dañarla. No podía permitirlo **– susurró ella realmente enfadada. No era difícil de comprender.

**¿Y tú interferiste con tu brazo?** – preguntó incrédulo Darien. Pensé que odiabas los caballos.

**No me gustan, pero con ella es distinto** – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Darien no dijo nada. Se arrancó un trozo de su camiseta con los dientes y cubrió con la tela limpia la herida de Serena. Ella vio sus manos rodearle el brazo, y atar un nudo delicadamente y sintió estremecerse. La lluvia seguía cayendo y Serena no podía parar de mirar a los ojos de un Darien sumamente concentrado en su tarea.

**Gracias. Es la tercera vez que me salvas. Creo…-**sonrío Serena tímidamente.

**Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tu** – correspondió el con una sonrisa.

**Me lo tomaré como un cumplido…-**contestó ella nerviosa.

Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Serena pensó por primera vez en lo misterioso del color de sus ojos y esa mirada penetrante. El sonido de un trueno hizo reaccionar a Serena tirándose en los brazos de Darien. Odiaba las tormentas, también. Darien la abrazó de manera instintiva y se sintió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Serena escuchaba el corazón de Darien latir. Al fin y al cabo, aquel ser parecía ser humano también.

**Gracias por venir a buscarme** – susurro ella retirándose un poco de su pecho.

Darien observó los labios de Serena y su mirada de azul cristalino. Incluso al tenerla tan cerca, en la oscuridad del bosque, le pareció ver las pecas en la nariz de la chica que ahora le miraba sin parar. Con un impulso irrefrenable tomó su barbilla con la mano y se acercó a sus labios. Ella no se resistía. Se estaba dejando llevar. Tenía que pasar. Era el momento. Iban a besarse. Sus labios iban a tocarse. Y el sonido de la yegua de Serena resonó en todo el bosque, provocando que Serena se apartara de repente.

**Lo siento** – sacudió Darien la cabeza avergonzado por el rechazo de la joven rubia.

**No, yo lo siento. No quería…-**tartamudeo la rubia.

**Creo que está aquí cerca** – dijo Darien separándola, y volviendo a su frialdad de nuevo.

**Busquémosla, por favor.**

Darien apuntó con la linterna a su alrededor, y observó la sombra de la yegua que permanecía inquieta entre unos árboles. Ambos fueron a buscarla, y sorprendentemente, el caballo dejó agarrarse y guiarse de nuevo a los establos. Afortunadamente, Darien conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano por lo que no tardaron mucho en regresar. Serena ayudó a Darien a secar a la yegua sin pensar en el temor que debía sentir por el pánico atroz a todo tipo de animal con cuatro patas más altos que ella.

**Creo que debería ponerle un nombre **– reflexiono en voz alta Serena.

**¿Y qué nombre? –** preguntó Darien desde la distancia.

**Tormenta** – concluyó Serena. La yegua relinchó de nuevo inquieta al sentir la mano de Serena acercarse a su cara.

**Deberías de llamarla Trauma, por aquello de que esta traumatizada. Y ahora curemos esa herida.**

**¡No! **– exclamó Serena.

**¡Si! O quieres que se infecte y te deje una horrible cicatriz.**

**No….**-concluyó Serena con sensatez. Aquello no era buena idea.

Darien sacó un botiquín de un armario y lo acercó a Serena, después agarró una banqueta y la obligó a sentarse en ella, empujándola hacia abajo con sus manos en los hombros. El también se sentó y abrió un paquete de algodón con la boca, para después echarle desinfectante.

El contacto húmedo del algodón en la herida hizo cerrar los ojos a Serena y silenciar un alarido de dolor. No le gustaba ver sangre, y mucho menos heridas, así que miró hacia otro lado.

**Si lo cuidas bien no te quedará cicatriz** – comentó Darien dando pequeños toques en la herida.

Serena sonrío al recordar la última vez que había estado en ese establo. Tenía cinco años y su abuelo le curaba una herida en la rodilla.

**Cuando era pequeña, mi abuelo me montó en un pequeño pony que con toda la ilusión había comprado para mí** – comentó Serena nostálgica. **Me caí de él y me hice una herida en la rodilla. Desde entonces no quiero ver caballos delante.**

**Entonces, siempre has sido una llorona** - sonrío Darien rodeando la herida con una venda.

**Supongo que sí** – suspiró ella – Me hubiera gustado conocer más a mi abuelo.

Darien la miró y pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada perdida de Serena. Seguramente ella habría sido la víctima de un capricho de los padres de la rubia, pero no podía ablandarse justo ahora. Necesitaba a Serena fuera de allí y no podía permitirse el lujo de arriesgarse a cometer un fallo. Uno como el que estuvo a punto de cometer en el bosque. La hubiera besado. Sin dudarlo. Se hubiera dejado llevar y eso habría destrozado todos sus planes de vida.

**Creo que ya está. ¿Te duele? –** preguntó Darien poniéndose de pie.

**No. Gracias** – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y estornudando.

**Vayamos a casa. Con esa mojadura que llevas encima cogerás una pulmonía**.

Al volver a casa, Darien y ella corrieron para evitar el chaparrón que les caía encima. Antes de salir del establo, el capataz se quitó su chaqueta y la tendió a modo de paraguas, haciendo que los dos corrieran bajo el manto de la prenda, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

Ambos entraron riéndose y sacudiéndose los restos de lluvia. Estaba Darien colgando la chaqueta empapada cuando reparó en los ojos de Beryl que lo miraban desde la distancia, con una copa en la mano y gesto de seriedad. El se lamentó internamente. De todas las personas a las que esperaba ver, ella era la menos adecuada en ese momento.

**Beryl…**-susurró él. **¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó extrañado acercándose a ella.

**Esperarte para ir a cenar. Desde hace una hora y media** – comentó ella con desagrado, sin poder retirar la vista de Serena.

**Hemos tenido problemas con una yegua y…**

**¿Quién es ella?** – contestó irónica Beryl acercándose a la rubia.

**Soy Serena Tsukino. Encantada** – dijo extendiendo el brazo que no estaba herido a modo de saludo. Beryl no correspondió, simplemente se la quedó mirando.

**¿Tsukino, eh?** – comentó con indiferencia, después se volvió a Darien e ignoró la presencia de Serena - **¿Nos vamos de una vez?**

Serena fue retirando la mano de saludo, poco a poco, y algo cortada por lo sucedido. Por la manera que tenía esa mujer de agarrar a Darien, de seguro era la tan famosa novia de la que no quería hablar. Parecía guapa bajo esos tres quilos de maquillaje. Pero su forma de comportarse no le había agradado en absoluto. Afortunadamente para todos, Luna llegó a la sala, y cortó el ambiente enrarecido en el que se encontraban los tres.

¡**Serena! No vuelvas a darme ese susto. ¡Nunca más!** – pidió Luna abrazándola. **Ven, te prepararé un baño.**

Serena asintió y no se despidió, simplemente se dejó guiar por Luna. Media hora después, estaba tirada en la bañera llena de espuma, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. ¡Maldita sea! Había estado a punto de besarse con él. No le habría apartado. Darien parecía emanar una extraña sexualidad en cualquiera de sus movimientos, y desde lo que había pasado en el bosque, no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Esos ojos, el pelo humedecido por la lluvia, sus labios pidiendo a gritos un beso.

**Olvídalo, Serena. Solo traerá problemas en tu vida** – se repitió así misma para convencerse.

Después cenó sola viendo la televisión. Darien no parecía estar en casa. Los empleados ya se habían acostado, pero ella parecía no tener sueño. Después de una hora y media tragándose la peor programación que pudiese existir, apagó la televisión y subió a su habitación.

Llevaba un rato dormida, cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto llegar a la villa. Después un portazo y unas risas. Serena abrió los ojos. Una voz de mujer se reía a carcajada limpia mientras Darien le pedía que guardara silencio. Serena se quedó inmóvil, intentando escuchar más.

Conforme subían las escaleras, la voz de ella comenzaba a ser más clara. Era la voz de Beryl. Darien tan solo se limitaba a pedirle que se callara y ella tan solo reía y cuchicheaba. Ambos se metieron en el dormitorio principal y hubo unos minutos de silencio. Después el golpe de un cabecero y los gemidos exagerados de la mujer, sacaron a Serena de cualquier duda. Estaban teniendo sexo.

Se tapó con el edredón y apretó los dientes con rabia. Ella como tonta, pensando en lo que había sucedido en el bosque, y aquel mujeriego no había tardado ni un día en traer a su noviecita para follársela en su casa. Intentó quedarse dormida para dejar de escuchar los gemidos salvajes de la pelirroja que se extendía por toda la casa. Una hora incesante de soniditos, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Después unos pasos por el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta principal de nuevo.

Serena sintió curiosidad por ver como Beryl regresaba a su casa, pero decidió mantenerse en la cama, humillada por sus pensamientos poco apropiados. Estaba a punto de levantarse al baño, cuando escuchó el sonido del manillar de la puerta en su habitación.

Ella cerró fuerte los ojos y se hizo la dormida. Escuchó unos pasos, y alguien acercándose a ella. Se mantuvo unos minutos quieto, como si la estuviera observando y después susurró un "buenas noches" antes de irse.

Al cerrar la puerta, Serena no quiso volver a abrir los ojos. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.


	8. Di que si

**En memoria de Paul Santos. Descansa en paz.**

Serena colgó el teléfono tras unos segundos en silencio. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. De entre todas las opciones que se le podían ocurrir a su mente maquiavélica, a penas contemplaba aquella posibilidad.

Ella llevaba unos días pensando. ¿Cómo era posible que su coche alquilado hubiera desaparecido de la nada y no tuviera noticias del chico de prácticas de aquella empresa? Expresamente, Serena había pedido un nuevo coche de sustitución y ya había pasado una semana desde aquella petición.

Ahora la sorpresa la embargaba. El chico que no se enteraba de la misa a medias había sido muy claro: Darien Shields había llamado el mismo día para dejar claro que ya no era necesario los servicios de aquella empresa.

Lo cierto es que Serena había puesto una de sus muecas. El chico parecí estar comiendo algo y a penas se le entendía la mitad de su discurso, lo que si había escuchado claramente era la palabra Darien Shields en la frase.

Ahora se encontraba mirando hacia la pared, con la mano posada encima del teléfono, y controlando sus impulsos por cometer un asesinato. No solo tenía que soportar los continuos desacatos y faltas de educación de aquel vaquero roñoso, aun encima tenía que aguantar que él gobernara su vida.

Salió de su habitación en silencio. Todavía era muy temprano. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana pero en el Rancho todo el mundo se había puesto a trabajar. Todo el mundo menos Darien Shields. De seguro la noche anterior para él había sido muy intensa y ahora necesitaba horas y horas de descanso. Horas que Serena no había podido disfrutar después de escuchar el espectáculo de anoche.

Cruzó el pasillo y se paró enfrente a la puerta del dormitorio principal. Aquel dormitorio debería ser suyo. Ella debería estar durmiendo ahí y no en una habitación de invitados. No tenía nada en contra de su cuarto, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que rodeaba Darien empezaba a sacarla mucho de quicio.

Miró a sus pies, y vio sus pequeños dedos moverse nerviosos. Su ropa no era la más adecuada para presentarse en los aposentos de aquel cromañón. La camiseta que llevaba puesta a penas le cubría las nalgas y siendo sinceros, parecía más bien un atuendo provocativo de cómodo. La remesa de ropa de Serena se agotaba y necesitaba hacer acopio de su tarjeta de crédito y comprar nuevas prendas más acordes al futuro que le esperaba en aquel lugar. Al menos durante esas semanas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la gran habitación. La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las rendijas de la contraventana, y el ambiente estaba cargado. Había una especie de mezcla de olores entre tabaco y alcohol.

Le miró y Darien parecía profundamente dormido. Hasta inocente. Serena estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero entonces los recuerdos de los gemidos de aquella mujer en la noche y los continuos desaires de él la ayudaron a decidirse.

**¡Despierta de una vez!** – gritó ella abriendo las contraventanas de par en par para dejar que la luz del sol se colara definitivamente en la habitación.

Serena se giró al escuchar el gruñido de Darien y un movimiento entre las sabanas. Sin palabras asistía a aquel espectáculo. El no parecía inmutarse y se había dado media vuelta para taparse con la sabana. Ella observó la habitación desordenada y llena de ropa, y después tomo la determinación. Se metío en el baño de la habitación y con una vasija que había encontado, la llenó de agua. Después volvió y se lo arrojó a la cara.

El grito de Darien se escuchó a tres cuadras del Rancho. Dando un respingo se levantó y respiró profundamente. Serena observó su inmensidad. El pecho al descubierto, ahora empapado en agua estaba adornado con unos bonitos abdominales.

**¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?** – gritó el fuera de si.

**Despertarte** – contestó ella impasible, sin amedrentarse ante su grito.

**¡Mira como me has puesto! ¿Estás loca?** – siguió gritando el mientras se levantaba del colchón y miraba el desastre.

Ella no contestó. Se quedó parada a la expectativa de la reacción de él.

**¿No vas a decir nada?** – preguntó Darien a punto de perder el control.

**¿Por qué llamaste a la empresa de alquiler de coche y les pediste que no me trajeran otro auto de repuesto?**

**¿Qué?** – preguntó sorprendido Darien haciendo una mueca. **Yo no he llamado a ninguna parte.**

**No me apetece jugar al juego de contar mentiras, Darien.**

**¿Por eso has decidido despertarme así? ¿No te enseñaron en casa buenos modales?**

Serena lo miró con repulsión. En su casa, sus padres se habían ocupado de darle todos los modales necesarios para tratar con personas. Desgraciadamente para ella, Darien podía considerarse más bien un animal.

**¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que meterse en los asuntos de los demás es de mala educación?** – respondió ella impasible.

La cabeza de Darien iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Serena podía ver los músculos del joven en tensión, como si se estuvieran preparando para la gran batalla. Pero no iba a ceder en su orgullo, quería todas las respuestas y las quería ya.

**Te acabo de hacer una pregunta** – gruñó Serena.

**¡Me importa una mierda! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿Llegas a esta casa a perturbar su tranquilidad?** – gritó el fuera de si.

**¡Esta casa es MI casa! ¡Ya es hora de que empieces a mostrarme un poco de respeto** – gritó ella también.

Darien silenció ante el grito de Serena. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa, y eso que ya se había encontrado con ella en las peores situaciones en las que se podía ver alguien. Bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa, aunque de su boca no iban a salir las palabras mágicas para decir lo siento.

**No te lo voy a preguntar más Darien. ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese joven que ya no necesitaba un auto?** – repitió Serena, recuperando la tranquilidad y el aplomo.

**Porque no pensé que lo necesitaras…**-contestó el sin mirarla.

**¿Esa es la verdad?**

**Si.**

**Pues no te creo** – concluyó ella**. Mira, en el fondo me da igual que es lo que te ha llevado a realizar esa llamada telefónica, pero no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos. ¿Ha quedado claro?**

Darien no respondía. Estaba demasiado entretenido en morderse la lengua para no soltar todo lo que pensaba. Estaba siendo humillado por una joven más pequeña que él en todos los sentidos y en su propia habitación.

**No te he oído Darien** – volvió a repetir Serena.

**Clarísimo** – acabó por susurrar.

**Bien. Esta tarde me llevo tu coche. Y cámbiate de una vez. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.**

¿Qué? Serena ya se estaba marchando de la habitación. Le estaba dejando con la palabra en la boca y él no sabía que decir. En años jamás se había tomado un día libre, pero hoy tanto su cuerpo como su mente le pedían a gritos un descanso.

**No voy a trabajar. Voy a tomarme el día libre** – dijo Darien por fin.

**¿Cómo dices?** – se volvió Serena incrédula.

**Que no voy a trabajar.**

Serena le miró desde la distancia. ¿Todavía no había quedado claro lo que allí sucedía?

**Lo harás si no quieres que te despida. Es mi última palabra.**

Y abandonó la habitación tan repentinamente como llegó a ella. Darien posó sus manos en la cintura y le dio una patada a una de las sabanas que ahora estaba en el suelo. Esa mujer le ponía de los nervios.

Serena estaba ofuscada. Odiaba madrugar y aun encima ese vaquero se atrevía a desdecirla en sus órdenes. Pues buena era ella. No sabía con quien se había topado en realidad. Revolvió su cucharilla en el café negro que reflejaba parte de su rostro.

**Señorita Serena, ¿usted levantada tan temprano?** – preguntó Luna sorprendida al entrar en la cocina. En sus manos traía un par de cajas de manzanas.

**He pasado mala noche** – susurró Serena absorta en el movimiento de la cubertería.

**Y no creo que ese café tan cargado vaya a ayudarla** – respondió Luna risueña.

Serena encogió los hombros y subió las piernas a la silla. Todo se le estaba complicando. Con lo fácil que sería vender esas cuatro tierras mal gestionadas al primero que pasara. Pero no podía hacer eso. Algo en su interior le decía que deshonraría la memoria de su abuelo, y tal y como estaban las cosas, era algo que no podía permitirse.

Darien se afeitó y se colocó una camisa de mala gana. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado. Beryl se había encaprichado después del espectáculo dantesco que había ofrecido en la casa al conocer a Serena, y se había empeñado en salir de fiesta. Después lo había convencido para hacer el amor en el Rancho, algo a lo que él se había opuesto desde un principio, pues lo consideraba una falta de respeto a toda la familia que vivía en la casa. Pero por otro lado no podía seguirse oponiendo a los caprichos de Beryl. Si lo hacía, ella misma dejaría la relación y con ella, se vería obligado a pagar grandes sumas ingentes de dinero que el padre de ésta había donado desinteresadamente a la causa de Milenio de Plata. Estaba atrapado en un embrollo de difícil solución, y esa pequeña rubia solo llegaba para estropear las cosas.

Estaba muy frustrado, y de mal humor. Pero en el fondo sabía que Serena estaba en lo cierto. ¿Quién era él para tomar posesión de la vida de esta y manejarla a su antojo?

Bajó a la cocina y su amigo Andrew comía un bocadillo con ganas. Ambos se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Luna le posó una taza de café con leche en la mesa con poco cuidado, al lado de unas rebanadas de pan un poco quemadas. Darien no quiso preguntar. Luna no soportaba a Beryl y el espectáculo de ayer solo le ayudaba a afianzar su odio. Mordió con desgana y se entretuvo en las noticias locales. No contaban nada interesante al margen de lo de siempre: cotilleos y deporte.

Andrew llevaba un rato parado en la ventana observando hacia fuera, y aunque Darien se había extrañado, no le había preguntado cuál era el motivo de su hipnotismo.

**Lleva un buen rato fuera…**.-susurró Andrew apoyado en el alfeice de la ventana.

**¿De qué hablas?** – preguntó Darien más bien con un gruñido.

**De Serena. Con ese caballo.**

Darien se atragantó con el café y se levantó deprisa. Sus ojos no podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Serena y ese tormento de caballo, juntos, en el mismo espacio. Eso sí, sin mantener contacto. ¿Qué le había dado a la rubia con esa yegua insolente?

**Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…-**susurró Darien sin quitar la mirada de una Serena que parecía concentrada y relajada a la vez.

**Al final va a ser cierto de que tiene madera de Tsukino, ¿eh?** – preguntó Andrew con sorna, dando un codazo a su amigo.

**No digas tonterías**…- dijo Darien dejando la taza en el lavabo.

**¿Sabes? A veces tenemos delante de nuestras narices la respuesta a nuestros problemas, pero somos incapaces de darnos cuenta porque estamos centrados en nosotros mismos **– comentó Andrew con media sonrisa. Voy a trabajar.

Andrew se marchó y Darien se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Serena estaba preciosa a la luz de la mañana, con su cabello suelto y unos vaqueros flojos. El pelaje de la yegua también brillaba a la luz del sol y parecía tranquila y dócil. Todo lo contrario a lo que él mismo había comprobado días antes.

Serena procuraba estar tranquila. Sus padres solían decírselo. Los caballos olían el miedo. Y ella lo trasmitía por todos los poros de su piel. Por el miedo se había alejado de aquellos animales y ahora tenía que enfrentarlo a como diera lugar.

Intentó acercarse a la yegua despacio, pero el solo contacto con los ojos de ésta, la alteraba. Ella se había propuesto conseguir domarla a como diera lugar y no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Sabía que en el fondo, Tormenta quería dejarse cuidar pero era tan testaruda como ella para reconocerlo.

Sin mirarla, alargó su brazo y dejó su mano en vertical. Sería la propia yegua quien propiciaría el contacto. Ese momento llegaría de un momento a otro y justo cuando estaba a punto de suceder, algo provocó que Tormenta se alejara del cerco.

**Bonita imagen** – comentó Darien acercándose. Las bestias unidas por una buena causa.

**No te veo trabajando, Shields** – comentó Serena, intentando parecer profesional. Pero esto solo provocó la carcajada del moreno.

**¿Shields? Venga ya, Serena. Ese rollo de jefa malhumorada no te va nada** – comentó el apoyándose en las maderas.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estás molestando** – dijo Serena saltando las maderitas y saliendo del cerco.

**He decidido perdonarte.**

**¿Perdonarme? ¿A mí?** – gritó Serena incrédula.

**Si. Por el jarro de agua fría de esta mañana. Y a modo de ofrenda de paz, yo mismo te llevaré al pueblo esta tarde**- comentó como si nada.

**Gracias. Pero no, gracias** – dijo ella alejándose.

**No es una opción.**

**Tampoco mi decisión** – dijo ella clavando sus ojos en él.

**Oh, vamos. Seamos sinceros. ¡No tienes ni idea de llegar al pueblo! Además, acabarás más rápido si yo te acompaño en lo que quiera que sea que tienes que hacer.**

**¿Y por qué motivo ahora decides hacerme la vida más fácil?** – preguntó ella desconfiada.

**Ya te lo he dicho. Porque te perdono** – dijo el tratando de sonreír.

Ella le miró y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, lo que provocó que el también se riera. Serena le miró. Cuando reía y parecía despreocupado parecía muy atractivo. Afortunadamente, eso sucedía las menos de las veces.

**Está bien. Pero conduzco yo.**

Tras cinco horas interminables de recados en el pueblo, Serena había convencido a Darien para traer ella misma el auto del joven al Rancho. Durante el transcurso del viaje, apenas habían hablado, pero ahora Darien no podía contenerse.

**¡Serena! Pisa embrague. ¿Es que quieres destrozarme la trasmisión?** – contestó el alterado.

**¡No estoy acostumbrada a estos coches!**

**¿A estos coches? ¿Qué tienen de especial, pedales?** – comentó irónico.

**¡Sí! Mi coche en Seattle es automático. ¿Era por aquí, verdad?** – afirmó Serena dando un volantazo en dirección a un sendero lleno de arboles a su alrededor.

**No, no era por ahí **– negó Darien. **Sigue, mas adelante daremos la vuelta.**

**¿No lo hago tan mal eh?** – contestó Serena sonriente mirando hacia Darien.

**¡Cuidado, Serena! ¡Frena!** – gritó el agarrando el volante.

Acto seguido un ruido, un golpe seco y silencio. Serena notaba su cabeza a punto de estallar. Algo blanco la rodeaba y la agobiaba a partes iguales. ¡Estaba en el coche! Con sus manos retiró el plástico blanco y entonces vió el desastre. Habían chocado contra un árbol.

**Oh, Dios mio. Dios mio. Dios mio** – susurró Serena tapándose la boca.

**Joder. ¿Tampoco te han enseñado a…?** – Darien silenció al ver el estropicio en el que se acababa de convertir su coche**. ¡Mi auto!** – gritó saliendo por la puerta para comprobar los daños.

**¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias!** – dijo ella con sarcasmo bajándose también.

**¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?** – gritó tirándose de los pelos. ¡Estaba recién pintado!

**¿Lo que hice? Si no recuerdo mal tú me gritaste y tomaste el control del volante** – contestó ella indignada.

**Porque nos llevabas directos al precipicio. Joder. Joder. Saquémoslo de aquí.**

Darien se montó en el auto y metió la marcha trasera, pero el auto no respondió. La trasmisión y el embrague habían resultado dañados en el accidente.

**Empuja, Serena** – dijo él bajándose del auto.

**¿Cómo dices?**

**Que te coloques del otro lado, y empujes. ¡Ya!**

Pero el auto no se movía. Allí estaban. Tirados en medio del bosque, oscureciendo y sin cobertura. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Serena miró al cielo alarmada. Enseguida recibió un chubasquero en su rostro.

**Ponte esto** – gruñó Darien colocándose otro anorak.

**¿Qué vamos hacer? Pidamos ayuda** – resolvió ella.

**No. Está demasiado oscuro. Este bosque es un laberinto y puede ser peligroso. **

**¿Y entonces?** – preguntó ella asustada.

**Pasaremos la noche en el auto. Mañana buscaremos ayuda.**

**¿Qué? ¡Vamos a dormir ahí!** – gritó ella señalando el auto.

**¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, joder? Todo esto es una mierda. Desde que tu llegaste has traído la desgracia a este Rancho y a m**i – amenazó el acercándose a ella.

**Lo…lo siento. No era mi intención…**

**¡Nunca es tu intención! Pero todo lo que tocas por arte de magia, acaba siendo un desastre. Mejor estate callada.**

Serena le miró coger unas mantas del maletero y una linterna. Después, al verla paralizada en medio de la lluvia sin saber que decir, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a meterse en el asiento trasero del auto. Tras un ligero empujón, el también se metió y cerró el seguro.

**Va a ser una noche muy larga y las temperaturas bajan mucho en el bosque. Toma esto **– dijo Darien sin mirarla.

Llevaban un rato en el auto y Serena no paraba de mirar si regresaba la cobertura a su móvil. Sabía que debía de dejar de hacerlo porque eso agotaría la batería. Temblorosa por el incipiente frío, recordó su cajetilla de tabaco en el bolso.

**¿Qué haces?** – preguntó el al ver que ella se disponía a fumar en su auto – **No fumes aquí dentro.**

**Por Dios, Darien. Yo tuve que escuchar anoche como te follabas a tu novia. Tómate un respiro **– dijo ella ofrecíendole la cajetilla. El la miró algo sonrojado por la confesión y tomó uno.

**Odio fumar en los coches** – comentó el encendiéndol.

**Y yo odio estar aquí encerrada contigo. Pero es lo que hay.**

Pasaron otra hora en silencio, y Serena no paraba de tiritar. El tiempo bajo la lluvia y su ropa veraniega había provocado que el frío calara en sus huesos, y por muchas mantas a su alrededor, no podía parar de castañear los dientes.

**¿Estás bien? **– preguntó Darien algo adormilado.

**S…si.**

**Estás congelada** – Darien tomó su mano y se alarmó ante lo fría que estaba.

**Es..s…toy bien..n** – castañeo Serena.

**Ven** – dijo el tomándola en sus brazos ante la sorpresa de Serena.

**¿Qué ha..a..ces?**

**La ley de la termodinámica. Dos cuerpos que se juntan se provocan calor por fricción mutuamente. O lo que es lo mismo, no quiero tener que cargar con tu cadáver congelado y pasar lo que me queda de vida en la cárcel.**

**Siento ser una molestia. **

**Y yo siento que lo seas** – comentó Darien. Serena rodó los ojos. Estar en sus brazos se sentía bien. ¿Así es como se sentiría su novia?

**¿Cómo es Beryl?** – preguntó ella. Me refiero a su carácter**. ¿Qué es lo que te enamoró de ella?**

**¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado de ella?** – ella levantó la vista para verle tras la confesión. **Olvídalo.**

**¿No estás enamorado?** – preguntó ella, intentando reincorporarse.

**Dejemos el tema, por favor. Ya hemos tenido bastante con todo lo de hoy** – pidió Darien viendo lo que se avecinaba.

**Pero tú has dicho…**

**Se bien lo que he dicho. Olvídalo.**

Serena se mordió el labio. Estar en los brazos de aquel hombre, con el perfume embriagador de su perfume, la estaba excitando. Pese al frío y la incomodidad de la situación estaba deseando rozar sus labios con los de él.

**Estoy deseando que se acabe toda esta locura…-**susurró ella más para si misma que para Darien.

**Ya sabes que no te lo voy a poner tan fácil si quieres deshacerte de ese Rancho** – completó él con desgana.

**¿Qué te une tanto a él? Es un montón de tierras sin futuro. No entiendo esa obsesión por conservarlo** – se quejó ella.

**Son cosas personales. **

**Pues explícamelas. Así quizás pueda llegar a entenderlo** – susurró ella.

**Le hice una promesa a tu abuelo. Y yo nunca abandono mi palabra. Le prometí que cuidaría de todo Milenio de Plata y es lo que me he propuesto** – explicó él.

**¿Mi abuelo te pidió que cuidaras de Milenio de Plata? Entonces porque me puso de heredera universal…**-se preguntó ella.

**Obviamente quería darte un escarmiento. El viejo Armando sabía muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, su especialidad era dar lecciones en la vida. Fue un gran hombre.**

Serena se quedó pensando en las palabras de Darien. Armando Tsukino fue un buen hombre. Sin embargo una de sus últimas voluntades había sido hacerle la vida más complicada a su única nieta. Frunció el ceño. O había algo que no entendía o existían datos que ella desconocía. En cualquier caso tenía la solución a sus problemas. Si Darien amaba al Rancho y su abuelo había pensado siempre en él para heredarlo, ¿Qué mejor que vendérselo a él?

**Te lo vendo** – acabó por decir Serena tras unos minutos en silencio.

**¿Qué?**

**Que te lo vendo. El Rancho. Si mi abuelo pensaba en ti como digno sucesor no voy a ser yo quien lo impida** – sonrío ella viéndose de nuevo en su apartamento de Seattle.

**Si tuviera el dinero para comprarlo, tu ya no estaría aquí** – se quejó el mirándola a los ojos con perspicacia.

**No…no importa. No hace falta que lo pagues al contado. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo **– exclamó ella. El dinero definitivamente no sería un problema.

**No lo entiendes, Serena. Estoy empeñado hasta las cejas. Ningún banco me dará otro préstamo. Yo impedí que el Rancho fuera malvendido por Armando, a cambio de empeñarme la vida. Y todavía sigo pagándolo.**

**Pero yo creía…-**susurró ella.

**Si. Lo sé. Mientras tú llevabas una vida de rica alejada de toda esta mierda, yo estaba deslomándome por sacarlo adelante. He tenido que hacer muchas cosas que no he querido y todo por esa estúpida promesa a tu abuelo** – se quejó el desviando la mirada.

**Entonces encontraremos un comprador…-**decidió ella.

**Ojalá que no.**

Serena se reincorporó bruscamente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese cretino? En verdad nada le valía. El la miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si en el fondo le divirtiera verla perder los nervios.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Darien? Terminar por fastidiarme la vida, ¿verdad?** – le increpó golpeándole el pecho.

**Nada más lejos de la realidad. ¡Estate quieta!** – le dijo agarrándole las muñecas.

**¿Entonces qué quieres? Si no puedes comprar el Rancho y no aceptas un acuerdo conmigo, tendremos que encontrar un comprador. ¡No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí!**

**Cásate conmigo** – concluyó el.

¿Qué? Sus orejas palpitaban de lo que acababan de escuchar. Era imposible que el hubiera dicho esas palabras. De todas las veces que se había imaginado el momento en el que el chico de sus sueños se declararía, no entraba en sus planes estar empapada y llena de barro, dentro de un auto sin calefacción y mucho menos con un hombre tan arrogante.

**¿Cómo has dicho? –** repitió ella con una sonrisa.

**Que te cases conmigo.**

**Si, lo he escuchado, pero creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de decir.**

**Si. Llevo pensándolo durante este rato. Si tú te casas conmigo, nuestros problemas se habrán terminado** – explicó el.

**Querrás decir que no han hecho nada más que comenza**r – apuntó ella irónica.

**Es simple. Nos casamos rápidamente, y en seis meses nos divorciamos por incompatibilidad de caracteres. Tú te vas y yo me quedo con el Rancho a raíz de la separación de bienes.**

**Pero un matrimonio es algo serio. Además, tú tienes novia** – replicó ella.

**La dejaré. Estoy con Beryl porque su padre me prestó una gran suma de dinero en los peores momentos del Rancho y así es como me la está haciendo pagar.**

**Y por eso te la follas en la habitación principal** – soltó ella sin darse cuenta.

**Serena…**

**Esta bien. Lo siento. ¡Es que estás loco! La idea de casarse es una atrocidad. No pienso fingir que estoy enamorada de ti.**

**Pues no lo hagas. Yo prometo no fingir tampoco. Nos casaremos y no tenemos porque dar explicaciones a nadie. Incluso tu podrías volver a Seattle después de la boda.**

**¿Y que comentará la gente del pueblo cuando sepan que de la noche a la mañana, casualmente el capataz de Milenio de Plata y la heredera se han casado?** – gruñó ella. -

**Me importa un pimiento lo que opine la gente.**

**Pues no debería no importarte** – se quejó ella.

Darien la miraba. Había hablado antes de pensar y medir muy bien sus palabras, y eso no era algo típico en él. Sin embargo la rubia no podía complicarle más las cosas, al menos de esa manera. Si llegaba a convencerla para que se casaran, también podría convencerla de que le prestase el dinero para devolverlo al padre de Beryl y muy pronto se vería liberado del yugo de éste.

**¿Qué me dices?** – volvió a insistirle.

**Que…¡no! Tu y yo nos odiamos. No tiene sentido.**

**Como cualquier matrimonio después de unos años juntos. Mira rubita, ni tú me gustas ni yo te gusto. Esto solo es negocio. Creo que podría funcionar** – le dijo con su más imperturbable sonrisa.

**¿Y que gano yo casándome contigo?**

**Tu libertad.**

**Es una oferta tentadora** – admitió ella.

**Lo sé.**

**Pero en el supuesto que te dijese que si, no me acostaría contigo.**

**Es una pena** – río él.

**Ni me comportaré como una buena ama de casa** – le señaló ella.

**Podré superarlo.**

**Y en cuanto pueda, me iré a Seatlle hasta que firmemos el divorció** – volvió a inquirir ella.

**¿Eso es un sí?** – preguntó ya cansado.

**Supongo que…no tenemos nada que perder.**

_**Nota de Usagich.**_

_He querido dedicar este capítulo tan especial a la memoria del hermano de YS Santos, que recientemente ha fallecido. Mucho ánimo para una compañera en FF y te deseo una pronta recuperación. Paul Santos, descansa en paz en la gloria de Dios._

_Por otro lado, algo había comentado en Facebook (Usagich Fanfiction) de realizar el sorteo cuando llegue el capítulo 10 de la historia, que si no calculo mal, será justo el ecuador. Sortearé una muñeca de fieltro de Sailormoon y el sorteo está abierto a España y toda Latinoamérica, les iré informando tanto en Facebook como por aquí de cómo pueden inscribirse, pues todavía estoy pensando la plataforma desde la cual voy a realizarlo._

_También se había hablado entre las escritoras de FF de realizar un Draw my life, un video que se estila ahora en youtube y creo que puede ser interesante para que nos conozcamos un poco mejor. Si nada lo impide, lo subiré este sábado a la plataforma Youtube. Dejaré mi enlace tanto en FB como aquí, así que no se preocupen._

_Nada mas. Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse más interesantes entre estos dos. Reciban un beso y un abrazo. _


	9. Compromiso a ciegas

_¿Qué es el miedo si no la respuesta de nuestro organismo a un posible peligro que atente contra nosotros o los que queremos? En la vida, como todo, el miedo suele proporcionar dos respuestas. La más habitual es aquella que moviliza a la persona y la deja paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los hechos adversos. Tan solo unos pocos supervivientes son capaces de aprovechar este miedo y hacer del fuego enemigo su propia llamarada._

Darien se despertó con una postura en el cuello tras una larga noche, encerrados en aquel auto estrellado contra un gran roble del bosque cercano al Rancho. Serena seguía adormilada, con sus cabellos dorados desparramados por el asiento. Su rostro inocente ablandó a Darien durante unos segundos. Dormida parecía tranquila y bastante modosita. La retiró con cuidado y ella gruñó como protesta.

Cogió la cajetilla de tabaco y se encendió un cigarro con el primer roció de la mañana. Incluso la hierba estaba algo crujiente y helada tras aquella noche demasiado fría. Observó los desperfectos del coche a la luz del día y balanceo su cabeza. Si Serena iba a convertirse en su esposa, una de las primeras cosas que tendría que aprender es que su futura mujer podría destrozarle el auto las veces que quisiera, y él ni siquiera protestaría.

**¿Ya es de día?** – preguntó Serena desde el interior del coche, frotándose los ojos.

**Eso parece** – contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

**Ha sido una noche horrible. Tengo tanto dolor en la espalda…-**se quejó ella estirándose.

**Ya somos dos** – Darien aspiró del humo de su cigarrillo y la miró fijamente.

**¿No era que no fumabas?** – preguntó ella agarrando otro cigarrillo.

**Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas**.

**Darien, ¿lo que hablamos ayer iba en serio?** – preguntó Serena intentando buscar en los ojos del moreno la verdad.

**Tan cierto como que estamos atrapados en este bosque.**

Serena se encogió de hombros. Allí estaban los dos, que tras una larga conversación en la noche habían decidido llegar a un acuerdo sobre su futuro. Un acuerdo que teñía de negro las expectativas de Serena sobre huír de aquel lugar, al menos de momento.

**¿Darien?** – un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercaba a ellos, muy confuso. **¿Qué haces aquí, hijo?**

**Señor Durán** – respiró aliviado Darien. **Hemos tenido un accidente en la noche. **

**Bueno, afortunadamente tu y esa joven están en perfecto estado por lo que veo. **

**Si, el peor golpe se lo ha llevado mi auto** – dijo Darien sonriendo fríamente hacia Serena.

**Tengo una cabaña aquí al lado. Llamaremos a una grúa y de paso os podréis dar una ducha de agua caliente** – comentó el señor Durán acariciando el lomo del perro que le acompañaba

**Gracias, pero…** - Darien se vio interrumpido por la repentina respuesta de la joven rubia, que le daba la mano agradecida por su ofrecimiento.

**Estaremos encantados. Muchísimas gracias** – agradeció sincera al hombre que tenía enfrente.

**Pues no se hable más. Por aquí, chicos.**

Darien apagó el cigarrillo de mala gana en el suelo y siguió los pasos de una Serena que se mostraba encantadora con el señor de 50 y tantos que caminaba frente a ella. ¿Esa era otra de las caras de Serena? Vista desde la lejanía, parecía el sueño de cualquier hombre hecho realidad, pero el conocía muy bien a la verdadera Serena, y ni de lejos era lo que todos parecían pensar de ella.

Una vez en la casa, Darien se quitó la camiseta mal humorado, ante la atenta mirada de Serena que se cepillaba el cabello ante el espejo.

**¿Qué te pasa?** – dijo Serena indignada**. Cualquiera diría que no agradeces una buena ducha y un plato de comida caliente.**

**Estaba todo controlado, rubita. No hacía falta que abusáramos de la confianza del señor Durán.**

**Pues a mí me parece un hombre encantador** – protestó ella girándose hacia él.

**No hace falta que lo jures. No le quitabas los ojos de encima** – se quejó Darien abriendo la puerta del baño.

**¿Cómo dices? ¡Es un hombre que podría ser mi padre!**

**Quien lo diría…**-contestó indignado Darien frotándose la cara con agua.

**¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?** – se encaró Serena.

**Lo cierto es que si. No me gusta ver cómo te deshaces ante el primer hombre que conoces. Primero Haruka y ahora el señor Durán. En verdad no tienes límites** – gruñó el adentrándose de nuevo en la habitación de invitados.

**¿Estás diciendo que me comporto como si fuera una vulgar prostituta**?

**Al menos eso es lo que parece**.

El golpe sonoro de la mano de Serena resonó en toda la habitación. La piel comenzó a palpitarle y al momento se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando no debió. Se estaba dejando llevar por una especie de sentimiento oscuro que desconocía por completo.

**No vuelvas a insinuarme nada parecido o ya puedes olvidarte de nuestro fantástico matrimonio** – contestó Serena encerrándose en el baño.

Darien escupió una palabrota en silencio. En verdad se había extralimitado en sus palabras. Se tiró sobre la cama y tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo. El sonido del móvil en un bolso lo hizo incorporarse. Era el celular de Serena. Miró hacia la puerta del baño y escuchó el sonido del agua caliente correr. Sin dudarlo se levantó y rebuscó entre la bolsa de la rubia. La palabra Seiya alumbró la pantalla. Darien frunció el ceño y colgó. Pero la llamada volvió a repetirse. Cansado de escuchar el incesable sonido, desmontó el teléfono y lo dejó sin batería.

Serena salió a los diez minutos desenredándose el cabello, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de dolor. Se sentó en un tocador y se hizo la indiferente. Eso sabía hacerlo muy bien. Darién se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura.

**¿Estás enfadada?** –preguntó el, mordiéndose la lengua.

**A ti que te parece** – comentó ella indiferente, cepillándose su largo cabello.

**¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?** – preguntó el sin mirarla.

**Sigo aquí, ¿no?** – respondió ella mirándole.

**Lo siento** – dijo Darien sinceramente.

**No vuelvas a comportarte así. Nunca más** – pidió ella.

**No volverá a suceder** – asintió Darien con una media sonrisa.

**Vale. Date una ducha y desayunemos algo. Estoy hambrienta** – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Serena ya estaba levantada cuando Darien la tomó del brazo con cariño. Serena se giró sorprendida y pudo ver la cara del moreno. Ella respiró profundamente. Ni siquiera le salía la voz. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía querer decirle algo. O hacer algo. Ella iba a abrir la boca cuando el posó su mano en la suya.

**Tu móvil. Te ha llamado un tal Seiya** – susurró él sin respiración también.

**Ah **– contestó ella recuperando la cordura.

**Quizás deberías llamarlo. Parecía bastante insistente.**

Darien volvió a meterse en el baño y Serena observó su móvil. Claro que Seiya podía ser muy insistente. De hecho, todo lo que rodeaba a Seiya parecía ser insistente. Pero antes de enfrentarse a su asesor, debía darse un buen homenaje con el desayuno que el señor Durán le acababa de preparar.

**Huele de maravilla** – sonrío ella amable tomando asiento.

**Si algo he aprendido de mi esposa, es que un buen desayuno abre hasta el mas fiero corazón** – contestó el hombre devolviéndole la sonrisa, provocando que se formaran unas simpáticas arrugas en sus ojos.

**Sin duda su esposa es alguien afortunada.**

Serena estaba sirviéndose un café cuando reparó en que el señor Durán no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba algo incómoda, así que se revolvió en la silla y observó su reloj de pulsera. Darien no tardaría en llegar.

**Si no me equivoco, tú debes de ser Serena Tsukino** – comentó el señor Durán distraído en su taza de café.

**Si, así es. ¿Y usted como se llama? Lo único que conozco de su nombre, es el apellido **– comentó ella intentando disimular.

**David. David Durán** – sonrío el hombre**. Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por estas tierras?**

**Nuestra boda** – comentó Darien apareciendo de la nada con su pelo húmedo y recién peinado.

**¿Vuestra…boda?** – preguntó suspicaz David.

**Si. Nos casaremos en un par de semanas. Todavía no es algo oficial así que no me gustaría quitarle a mi querida Serena el orgullo de anunciarlo** – dijo Darien sirviéndose café ante la atónita mirada de la rubia, que le miraba sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Oh. Por supuesto, Darien. Tu futura mujer jamás me lo perdonaría** – sonrío el hombre levantándose de la mano, para dar paso al capataz. **Llamaré a la grua.**

Serena esperó un tiempo prudencial y acto seguido le hecho la peor de sus miradas a un Darien que sonreía complacido y cómodo en la silla.

**¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar esa noticia así?** – susurró furiosa Serena.

**No he podido evitarlo** – Darien alzó una ceja en respuesta a la mirada inquisitoria de la rubia.

**Esto va a ser un infierno** – sonrío ella apretando la mandíbula.

**Pues yo creo que vamos a pasarlo muy bien** – susurró Darien incorporándose en sus brazos para apoyarse en la mesa de manera sensual.

**No me mires así..-**protestó ella.

**Así, ¿Cómo?**

**De esa manera. Como si me estuvieras desnudando con la mirada. Me pones nerviosa** – admitió ella bebiendo de su taza.

**Eres demasiado extraña, Serena. Nunca podría ver algo sexual en alguien como tu** – dijo sonriendo cerca de la oreja de Serena.

**No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido.**

**Deberías. Así nuestro trato funcionará mejor.**

Serena le miró y sonrío fríamente. Que Darien fuera una verdadera alimaña facilitaría la labor de no enamorarse de él, y de pasó, evitaría los estúpidos impulsos sexuales que a veces sentía al mirarle a los ojos. El había sido claro. Jamás podría ver algo sexual en ella y pese al alivio que se supone que tendría que sentir, estaba obstinada y furiosa consigo misma y con el mundo.

**Haré una llamada mientras se soluciona el tema de la grúa** – terminó por decir Serena que se levantó algo resignada.

Salió hacia el jardín y se sentó en un banco de maderas al lado de una piscina. Subió sus piernas y se recogió como un ovillo. Seiya no tardó en contestar.

**Es bueno saber algo de ti, Serena** – Seiya parecía dolido. Serena suspiró.

**Siento haber tardado tanto en llamar. Es que he tenido problemas** – se disculpó ella.

**¿Problemas? ¿Sucede algo malo?** – preguntó el asesor algo alterado.

**Del 1 al 10 en la escala de las cosas malas, cómo definirías una boda con Darien Shields?** – preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta.

**¿Cómo dices?** – gritó Seiya al otro lado del auricular, que Serena tuvo a bien de separarlo a tiempo.

**Voy a casarme con Darien.**

**¿Con el capataz? ¡Pero si lo odiabas! Tu me dijiste que antes lo matarías con tus propias manos** – siguió gritando Seiya.

**Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero las cosas han cambiado. Darien está en problemas y yo…no puedo dejarlo tirado. Además esta es una salida para mí también.**

**¿Ah sí? Y qué clase de salida es, Serena, porque a mi me parece tu cárcel** – sentenció él.

**Escucha. Todo esto no es más que un burdo negocio. El y yo nos casaremos en un par de semanas y cuando todo esté hecho, regresaré a Seattle. Después, pasado un año, me divorciaré y volveré a ser una mujer libre** – explicó ella calmada.

**Serena, es mi deber como abogado advertirte que casarte como negocio es un delito penado por ley federal.**

**Lo sé. Pero es la única manera de librarme de todo este embrollo en el que mi abuelo me metió.**

**Todo esto me parece una locura. Es sencillamente una idea paranoide que ese Darien te ha metido en la sesera.**

**Seiya, está todo bajo control. Solo necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**¿Y qué clase de favor es ese?**

Ya en casa, Serena observó su rostro cansado en el espejo de su habitación. Estaba deshaciéndose la trenza que por decimosexta vez en el día se había hecho de camino a casa, cuando Darien tocó su puerta.

**Pareces más tranquila que esta mañana** – comentó el adentrándose sin permiso en la habitación de esta.

**Estoy cansada –** explicó ella sin más.

**Serena, quiero agradecerte lo que vas hacer por este Rancho. Tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti** – sonrío él.

**¿Lo crees?** – preguntó ella mirándole.

**Sin duda. Armando no quería otra cosa que la prosperidad de este Rancho. Sea o no de la manera en que él lo había pensado, el caso es que vamos a conseguirlo.**

**Espero que toda esta pantomima de casarnos no acabe en aguas turbulentas** – susurró ella.

**Nada saldrá mal. Todo se hará como lo hemos planeado. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, habrá pasado un año y ambos volveremos a ser libres.**

**Tienes razón. No hay motivo para pensar que algo pueda salir mal.**

**Y para celebrar la buena nueva, que tal si salimos a cenar. Y no es una pregunta.**

**¿A cenar?** – sonrío ella coqueta.

**Bueno. Ya es hora de que nos vean en público y que mejor manera que alimentar los cotilleos, si la fuente de ellos nos ven felices y enamorados.**

**Vale** – admitió ella. **Pero invitas tú.**

Tras la cena, Serena descubrió que Darien no tenía por qué ser un cromañón las veinticuatro horas del día. Y eso la contrarió. Si él era agradable y cercano había muchas más posibilidades de involucrar sentimientos en sus planes, y estaba segura que eso no le traería nada bueno. Aun así por momentos, se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de un hablador Darien, que parecía mostrarse realmente interesado en la antigua vida de Serena, haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Por desgracia, ella nunca sabría si ese interés era genuino o nacía del empeño de éste por proseguir con su plan directo a la posesión de Milenio de Plata.

**Cuando mis padres murieron, me sentí enfurecida. Tuve la sensación que me habían abandonado. Tomé el mal camino por años **– admitió ella avergonzada.

**El dolor de perder a unos padres es algo que no se puede comparar con nada** – contestó el, acariciando el brazo de ella.

Desde hacía un rato, ambos se habían acomodado en un local de ambiente, para tomar unas copas y dejarse ver un poco más. Darien había decidido comportarse como un caballero invitándola a un coctel y posando su brazo disimuladamente por detrás de la espalda de ésta.

**¡Oh! Me encanta esta canción** – exclamó Serena levantándose como un resorte. **¡Vamos!**

**No, no. Yo no bailo** – sonrío Darien negándose.

**Venga, Darien. Dame una satisfacción, aunque solo sea una vez** – pidió ella con una sonrisa.

**Está bien** – acabo por acceder él.

Darien se sorprendió de lo fácil que era bailar con Serena. Múltiples veces lo había intentado con otras mujeres y jamás había logrado moverse con esa soltura. Nadie lo percibía, pero Serena le guiaba como si fuera la mas diestra profesora en bailes de rumba. Realmente parecía feliz bailando esa música y su pelo ondeaba con sus movimientos sensuales a la vez que profesionales.

**¡Adoro esta canción!** – sonrío ella como nunca, colgándose del cuello del moreno.

**Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes** – admitió él al contemplarla con esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba del local.

**Y tu cuando no eres un gruñón y te diviertes** – contestó ella con una sonora carcajada.

Ella suspiró, todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, y le miró. Darien permanecía serio, a penas se movía, y su mandíbula parecía estar soportando una gran presión. Ella respiró profundamente y supo lo que iba a pasar de un momento a otro. Ya había visto esa mirada antes. Notó una mano tomándola por la nuca con seguridad y ternura al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca y entonces ella no pudo soportar la distancia. Se abalanzó sobre los labios del moreno sorprendiéndole durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en responderle.

El beso que Serena le dio, lo dejó sin palabras, pero con ganas de mas. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debería hacerlo, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sometido a las caricias de ella y dejándose llevar ante todos los presentes.

Pronto se aburrieron del local, y sabían que algo más sucedería entre ellos, por lo que abandonaron el local rápidamente, y montados en un taxi que los llevaría de vuelta a casa, Darien y Serena siguieron aprovechándose del viaje improvisado. Estaban desesperados, los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficientes. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como parar toda aquella locura. Era tarde para pensar en posibles consecuencias, solo querían verse desnudos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Al llegar a la casa, prácticamente desesperados por hacer el amor, el carraspeo de Luna los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**¡Luna! **– respiró Serena avergonzada.

**¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?** – echó en cara Darien.

**Lo sabríais si hubierais estado en casa. Alguien aprovechó vuestro descuido para robar unas cuantas reses del establo.**

**¿Qué?** – bramó Darien recuperando la cordura y abrochándose la camisa.

**Andrew está haciendo el recuento** – contesto seriamente Luna, mirando a Serena, que se colocaba el vestido como buenamente podía.

**Creo que…iré a ver que está sucediendo –** se explicó Darien. Serena asintió sin decir nada.

Darien se marchó todavía confuso por la excitación que sentía y Serena observó a Luna, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**Querida, ¿Sabes bien lo que estás haciendo? **– preguntó Luna cariñosamente.

**Yo…si. Claro, no te preocupes** – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

**Cariño, Darien es un hombre con muchos demonios. No estoy segura que te convenga como marido** – respondió Luna en un susurro.

**¿Con muchos demonios?** – preguntó ella confusa, colocándose la tira de su vestido.

**Puede que este matrimonio solo forme parte de su venganza personal. Tenlo en cuenta.**

Luna se marchó de nuevo a la cocina, y Serena miró a través de la ventana principal. Darien y Andrew estaban hablando sobre algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

**¿Estás queriéndome decir que él nos ha robado?** – preguntó Darien incrédulo.

**Así es. Son demasiadas coincidencias en los últimos días. Quizás deberías hacerle una visita** – exclamó Andrew nervioso.

**Sin duda. Cuantas bajas** – preguntó.

**25. Puede que 30. Estamos realizando el inventario todavía** – explicó Andrew.

**Joder. ¡Maldita sea!** – gritó Darien dando una patada al establo.

**Cálmate. Poniéndote así no solucionarás nada. **

**Maldito hijo de puta. Juro por Dios que si descubro que el ha tenido algo que ver, lo mataré con mis propias manos.**

Serena se cepilló el pelo y se puso el pijama. La noche no había acabado como ella esperaba, pero al menos, los besos apasionados de Darien le habían demostrado que entre los dos había más que química. Con una sonrisa estúpida, se durmió pensando que aquel matrimonio no sería tan mala idea.

Malachite Metalia fumaba un puro en su despacho, mientras saboreaba el vino de la victoria, acompañado de una obra clásica de Verdi, cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta. El momento había llegado. Levantó la mirada y esperó su aparición.

**¿Y bien?** – preguntó Malachite

**Está hecho** – respondió él.

**Perfecto. Sírvete una copa** – exclamó el hombre levantándose del asiento

**¿Y ahora cual es el plan?** – preguntó el joven. **He hecho lo que me has pedido.**

**Simple. Sigue haciendo creer a Serena lo que ella quiera creer **- respondió Malachite como si fuera evidente.

**¿Y qué pasará con Beryl?** – preguntó de nuevo.

**Deja que yo me ocupe de mi hija, Darien. **

Darien terminó de saborear la copa de vino que se había servido y sonrío al hombre que tenía enfrente, que ahora le ofrecía su copa para brindar como motivo de celebración.

_Y como podéis ver, todo el mundo tiene un plan, una salida, una doble cara que oculta de los demás, porque a menudo disfrazamos la verdad con artificios, escondiéndonos por miedo a perder lo que más nos importa, o para prolongar el engaño ante aquellos que queremos desenmascarar. _


	10. Nota de Usa: CONCURSO

**Nota de Usagich**

Muy buenas a tod s. Si recuerdan, hace unas semanas comenté que realizaría un sorteo de una muñequita de fieltro de Serena, entre todas las seguidoras de Fanfiction. Estuve pensando mucho sobre que bases utilizar para que todo el mundo pudiera optar a participar. Desafortunadamente, mi primera opción, era esta web.** Fanfiction me ha prohibido utilizar su espacio para "publicitar" un concurso con premio material, por lo que no puedo tener como referencia este espacio.**

**Así que, desgraciamente, tenemos que hacerlo a través de Facebook. Las bases son sencillas:**

- Dale a Like a mi pagina: Usagich (FÍJENSE EN QUE DIGO PAGINA, NO A MI PERFIL DE FACEBOOK). La pagina se llama Usagich y tiene que aparecer la nota de "escritor" y la foto de Operacion Shields. Lo digo porque también aparece Usagich Fanfiction como página, pero esa web NO me pertenece.

El plazo para inscribirse en el concurso es hasta el día 30 de Junio (aniversario de Serena) a las 00:00. De ahí, publicaré un video con el resultado del sorteo y quien es el ganador.

El concurso está abierto para España y Latinoamérica.

Cualquier duda, pueden dejar review aquí o mensaje privado en mi Facebook personal Usagich Fanfiction.

¡Mucha suerte!


	11. La boda POV Darien

Siempre creí que un día como este, tal y como estaba planteado, no me pondría nervioso. Pensaba que ni siquiera me turbaría el hecho de casarme. Pero ahí me encontraba, frente al espejo de la habitación principal, colocándome los gemelos y mirando al reflejo de alguien que no parecía ser yo. Mi aspecto refinado parecía ocultar mi cara más oscura, aquella que unos pocos conocían. Y desde luego, no era mi intención incluir a Serena en este tan selecto club. Me palpé la mandíbula y comprobé mi afeitado. Después dirigí la vista a mi peinado y mis ojos. Debería de estar feliz. No, exultante de felicidad, pero por algún motivo, mi tristeza se hacía patente cada vez más. No me gustaba utilizar a Serena para mi objetivo, ella no tenía la culpa en esta guerra, pero el fin justificaba los medios.

Terminé de abrocharme los gemelos y me di un último repaso. La próxima vez que mirase mi reflejo en el espejo sería un hombre casado con la heredera del Milenio de Plata. Armando estaría contento si pudiera verme llevar al altar a su queridísima nieta.

Pese a todo, Serena había permanecido en una atmosfera imperturbable de profesionalidad durante los rápidos preparativos de nuestra acelerada boda. Ella se había encargado de las flores, el catering, y el fotógrafo. Toda esta pantomima parecía no trastornarla demasiado y durante esta semana a penas habíamos hablado más de lo necesario. Tan solo cuando llegó su amigo Seiya, para ejercer de padrino, la vi flaquear por un segundo. En su rostro se posó una especie de sentimiento amargo al mirar a los ojos de su amigo. Entonces lo comprendí. Ella estaría igual o más afectada que yo, pero jamás lo demostraría. Así eran los Tsukino, duros como piedras.

Salí de la habitación principal y escuché el sonido de la orquesta contratada en el jardín. Al asomarme a la ventana, pude comprobar cómo los invitados iban llegando poco a poco. Desde el principio ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en una boda intima, pero el transcurso de los hechos nos obligó a excedernos en la lista de invitados.

Allí estaban todos. Con sus canapés, sus copas de champagne, hablando animadamente, como si se estuviera asistiendo a la boda del año. Todos parecían felices. Todos menos yo. Y puede que Serena.

Necesitaba una copa. La presión comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí. Sin dudarlo me dirigí al despacho de Armando Tsukino, y al abrir la puerta me la encontré. Lucía hermosa. Un vestido blanco, sencillo y elegante adornaba su cuerpo pegándose a sus curvas. Su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido con una joya de orquídea y lucía más brillante y hermoso que nunca. Me estremecí y quise acercarme a ella más, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Carraspee y me dirigí hacia el mueble bar.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó sobresaltada y altamente perturbada al verme en la misma sala que ella.

**Tomar una copa** – contesté yo escueto, procurando no mirarla demasiado. Estaba preciosa.

**No podemos vernos antes de la boda. ¡Dará mala suerte! **– exclamó ella avergonzada.

**Déjeme decirle señorita Tsukino que está realmente hermosa** – comenté yo omitiendo sus palabras y acercándome a ella con otra copa. Ella la cogió sin rechistar y sin quitarme la vista de encima.

**Tú estás…**-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras – **elegante.**

**Vaya, gracias **– reí yo algo contrariado por su comentario. **Hay mucha gente ahí fuera.**

Ella volvió la mirada hacia el gran ventanal y asintió. Parecía ausente y por primera vez en semanas, frágil. Durante su momento de distracción, pude permitirme el lujo de observar su suave perfil. Era muy guapa. Demasiado para ser real. Tenía el perfil de alguien propio de la realeza. Con esa nariz respingona llena de pecas, unos ojos azules con el cielo y unos labios ligeramente sonrosados.

**Dime que todo esto no es un error, Darien** – comentó ella dando un trago a su copa sin perder la vista de los invitados.

**Puede que no sea lo correcto. Pero es lo único que nos queda a ti y a mi** – susurré yo perdiéndome entre la gente también.

**Toda esa gente. Esta farsa. Esto no está bien.**

Tragué saliva. ¿Estaba planeando echarse atrás? Clamé para mis adentros sin perder la compostura. No podía permitirlo. No había llegado tan lejos como para rendirme ahora. Necesitaba una venganza. Necesitaba un final feliz para mí, aunque para eso tuviera que llevarme por delante a Serena también.

**Todo estará bien. Tú estas hermosa. Yo elegante. Solo tenemos que fingir un par de horas y todo habrá terminado. ¿De acuerdo?** – pregunté yo tomándola de la barbilla.

**Si…-**susurró ella mirándome con esos ojos llenos de verdad que me hicieron sentir como un gusano.

**Te veré ahí fuera** – me incliné para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, inocente y sin ningún tipo de pretensión. Ella lo recibió sin rechistar, pero sus labios estaban fríos. Nada que ver con la última noche.

**Serena** – exclamé en el umbral de la puerta. Ella volvió a mirarme- **Tu marido es un hombre afortunado.**

Ella sonrío. Y yo con ella. Entonces me fui extrañado de mi propia inconsciencia por decir esas cosas. Había llegado la hora. Saludé a algunos invitados que palmearon mi espalda, mientras me felicitaban por mi decisión y por la mujer que había elegido. Luna hablaba con unos invitados cuando me vio. Su gesto amable se tornó en frialdad y dureza, mientras se dirigía a mí. Tragué saliva y desvié mi mirada. Luna era la única que podía ver a través de mí.

¿**Listo para la farsa?** – susurró con una gran sonrisa.

**No te he elegido de madrina para que me des el día, Luna** – contesté yo fríamente.

**Sigues siendo un egoísta. Esa niña no tiene la culpa de tus decisiones erróneas. Acuérdate de mis palabras cuando la pierdas, porque te arrepentirás.**

La miré a los ojos durante unos segundos y ella terminó por mirar al frente. La música nupcial había comenzado y debíamos dirigirnos al altar. Allí se encontraba Andrew, con un traje gris oscuro y una flor rosa en el bolsillo, que de seguro le habría colocado Lita.

Respiré el aire fresco y me alegré de la decisión que había tomado Serena. Ella quiso que fuera una ceremonia informal, en el Rancho, al aire libre. Así que todo se había dispuesto para colocar a los invitados en uno de los campos. Un hermoso puente floral adornaba el lugar donde el juez de paz, oficiaría la ceremonia. Andrew me dio una palmada sonriéndome, y yo froté mis manos. Estaba sudando.

**Trajiste los anillos** – afirmé en vez de preguntar. Sabía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser Andrew.

**Amigo, por más que quisiera gastarte la broma del día, quiero seguir viviendo** – yo le dirigí una mirada amenazante. El rodó los ojos. **Si, los traje**.

**Bien.**

No tuvimos que esperar mucho. El sonido de la marcha nupcial captó toda la atención hacia el fondo. Allí esperaba, Seiya, con rictus serio, a una Serena que se acercaba temerosa, con un pequeño ramo de novia. La gente aplaudió y siguieron los pasos errantes de Serena que la llevaban hasta el altar.

Durante los 35 segundos que duró el recorrido, a mi me pareció que no existía nada más que ella. Estaba tan hermosa que parecía un ángel. Y por un momento me sentí relajado, pensando que no sería tanta locura haberme casado con ella, por muy terca y cabezona que pudiera llegar a ser.

Seiya me dirigió una mirada de complacencia y dureza y posó la mano de Serena sobre la mía, sin miramientos. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas. Estaba furioso. El amaba a Serena y sentía que yo se la estaba arrebatando. Y quizás, tuviese razón.

Tomé la mano de Serena y la acaricié con el pulgar, intentándole ofrecer una sonrisa que le trasmitiera calma y bienestar. Ella me correspondió con una mueca.

Todos los presentes se sentaron y el juez de paz comenzó a oficiar la boda. Podía sentir la mirada de Luna, clavándose en mi nuca, diciéndome: "_no lo hagas, Darien_" "_aun puedes frenar esta locura_". Me revolví un poco y Serena, que permanecía absorta en las palabras del juez, me miró de reojo al captar mi movimiento. Intenté recuperar la compostura y centrarme en las palabras del juez.

**Y ahora, los anillos por favor** – pidió el hombre. Andrew se sacó una caja del bolsillo, que con los nervios casi se le cae al suelo, y me la dio con una sonrisa.

Tomé su mano y la agarré tan firmemente como me permitieron mis nervios. Su piel estaba suave. Un escalofrío me recorrió. La miré a los ojos por última vez y después me centré en mis votos.

**Yo, Darien Shields, te quiero a ti, Serena, como esposa****y me entrego a ti,****y prometo serte fiel****en las alegrías y en las penas,****en la salud y la enfermedad,****todos los días de mi vida** – dije colocando su alianza en su dedo anular. Ella contuvo un suspiro y por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar.

**Yo, Serena Tsukino, te quiero a ti, Darien, como esposo****y me entrego a ti,****y prometo serte fiel****en las alegrías y en las penas,****en la salud y la enfermedad,****todos los días de mi vida.**

El notar el anillo metálico colándose en mi dedo anular sin ninguna dificultad me oprimió el pecho. Ella suspiró y me miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Pero su cara era un mar de calma y serenidad. No podía descifrar si lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era pena o alegría.

**Por el poder que me ha otorgado el Estado, yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.**

La gente se levantó para aplaudir y la orquesta comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Ella me miró y cerró los ojos, esperando a recibir ese beso. La tomé del rostro y posé mis labios en los de ella levemente. La gente vitoreó y tiraron cañones de pétalos de rosa. Serena se asustó con el ruido, y dando un respingó cayó sobre mí. Ambos nos reímos. Por primera vez en el día, existió un momento de espontaneidad y tranquilidad.

**Felicidades a los nuevos novios** – se acercó Malachite sonriendo. Yo le dirigí la peor de las miradas y noté como Serena se ponía tensa.

**¿Qué haces tú aquí?** – preguntó ella furiosa.

**Estoy invitado. ¿No se lo dijiste, Darien?** – sonrío haciéndose el inocente.

**Fuera de aquí. No eres bienvenido** – gritó ella. Yo la tomé de los brazos.

**Serena, cálmate **– pedí yo. Las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos.

**¿Tú le has invitado? ¿A ese maltratador de animales? **– me miró con furia.

**Serena…**

**Olvídame.**

Ella se zafó de mi abrazo y se marchó furiosa. Los invitados se quedaron petrificados durante unos instantes, observando el espectáculo y después comenzaron a retomar las conversaciones que les entretenían.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – gruñí yo.

**Tenía que comprobar que tenías las suficientes agallas para hacerlo, Shields. Joder, tengo que admitirlo, no te pareces en nada a tu padre** – susurró él con malicia.

**Ni lo nombres, ¿me oíste?** – amenacé yo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

**Wow, tranquilo chico. Reserva esas energías para tu noche de bodas. Y no te preocupes, yo ya me voy. Pero recuerda que tú y yo tenemos planes.**

Lo solté con desgana, Malachite Metalia se atusó el traje y se despidió de mí con una palmada en la espalda. Yo me quedé ahí plantado unos segundos. El recuerdo de mi padre me revolvió las entrañas. Durante años había sepultado la memoria de su trágica muerte, pero ahora volvía la vida como las duras palabras de Malachite. Pero no podía obviar mi objetivo. Tenía que seguirle la corriente. Al menos lo suficiente como para desenmascararlo delante de todos, y darle su merecido. Un merecido que mi padre intentó darle en su día.

**¿Qué ha sido eso?** – dijo Andrew tras de mí, ofreciéndome una copa de champagne que me bebí de un trago. Andrew río – **Amigo, vas acabar con las reservas de champaña.**

**¿Has visto a Serena?** – pregunté yo obviando el jocoso comentario de mi amigo.

**¿Ya tan posesivo con tu querida esposa? Estaba por ahí con su amigo, el rarito** – comentó Andrew indiferente.

Durante la cena, el ambiente distendido del principio se disipó, y la tensión invadió por completo la mesa nupcial. Serena apenas prestó atención a mis bromas, y solo centraba su atención en Luna o Seiya. Y las miradas de Seiya me ponían cada vez de peor humor. Ese hombre ya no se cortaba un pelo. Le susurraba cosas a Serena en el oído que provocaban su angelical risa, y después me miraba complacido. Todo esto se trataba de un juego para él. Un juego que estaba poniéndome enfermo. Si seguía acercándose tanto a ella me levantaría y lo estrangularía con mis manos.

Durante el baile de los novios, las cosas no mejoraron. Serena parecía tensa y muy incómoda ante la mirada de todos. Solo las luces tenues ayudaron a apaciguar el nerviosismo de ambos.

**Intenta tranquilizarte** – pedí yo, estrechándola contra mí, mientras bailábamos.

**Eso intento** – susurró ella, abrazándose a mí y posando su rostro en mi pecho.

Tras el baile, el alcohol y la música marchosa comenzaron a invadir la carpa. Serena parecía mas desinhibida y feliz y yo también me relajé al quitarme la corbata que llevaba oprimiéndome el cuello todo el día.

**Ha sido una ceremonia hermosa** – comentó Luna sentándose a mi lado. Yo observaba mi copa de whisky hipnotizado**. Una pena que no fuese real.**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luna? **– pregunté, recobrando la consciencia.

**Intenté hacerte recapacitar. Juro que lo hice. Pero eres imposible. Te arrepentirás del daño que vas a hacerle a esa muchacha.**

**¿Qué te pasa? Esa muchacha no es una inocente y cándida joven. Es una mujer de negocios y está aquí por el mismo motivo que yo** – gruñí mirándola a los ojos.

**Al menos ella ha sido sincera con todo esto. Desde un principio te expuso la necesidad de vender todo esto. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**Yo también he sido sincero. Al menos en la esencia. Este trato nos beneficia a ambos** – intenté excusarme, sabiendo que no tenía razón. Luna sonrío y tomó su copa.

**Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero no a mí. Te he visto crecer demasiado tiempo. La venganza no te traerá la paz.**

Tras unos segundos con la mirada perdida, volví a observarla. Me miraba con un gesto duro, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Luna esperaba en verdad que me arrepintiera de todo esto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

**La paz nunca fue una opción **– dije marchándome de la mesa.

Busqué a Serena con la mirada. Y lo que vi no me gustó nada. Ella estaba fuera, sentada en un banco, con los pies descalzos y riendo con un joven de cabello platinado. Parecía realmente feliz. Me acerqué un poco con la intención de descubrir que era aquello que provocaba la felicidad de mí recién esposa. Cuando vi la cara del hombre que la acompañaba, me quedé petrificado.

**Oh, Dios. Para ya, por favor** – río Serena, tapándose la boca.

**Te lo juro. Fue tan vergonzoso como te lo cuento** – río también aquel desdichado.

**Buenas noches** – dije acercándome a ellos, con la mirada más severa que podía existir.

**Oh, Darien. Mira, te presento a….**

**Diamante Black. Ya nos conocemos** – gruñí yo malhumorado, viendo como la expresión de Serena se tornaba en extrañeza.

**Shields, tu mujer es encantadora. Dejame felicitarte por tu buena elección** – contestó el poniéndose en pie y extendiéndome su mano.

Yo me quedé mirando la mano de aquel hombre y después giré la cara. Quería que sintiera el desprecio en sus carnes. Serena, que estaba comenzando a sentirse violenta, titubeo al acercarse a nosotros.

**Bueno, parece que nada ha cambiado. Creo que lo mejor es que os deje solos** – comentó el, retirando el saludo**. Serena, encantado.**

**Igualmente Diamante** – dijo ella cordialmente.

En cuanto Diamante desapareció, me volví para mirar a Serena, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados con un gesto serio y pétreo.

**¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable?** – preguntó ella.

**Diamante Black no es bien recibido aquí. No quiero que te acerques a él** – pedí yo carente de tacto.

**Tú no eres mi dueño** – dijo ella furiosa. Lo sabía porque sus coloretes estaban empezando a asomarse.

**Soy tu marido** – dije yo con actitud chulesca. No quería que se le olvidara.

**Temporalmente, Darien. No te olvides.**

Ella se marchó dejando su perfume a su paso, y yo solté una maldición. Esa mujer iba a seguir siendo un quebradero de cabeza para mí y el Rancho. En mi ilusa fantasía, pretendía que una vez que fuéramos matrimonio, las cosas mejorarían, pero todo parecían presagiar lo contrario. Aun así, no podía permitir que ella se acercara a Diamante. Estaba casi al 100% seguro que ese espécimen estaba detrás del robo de reses.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando la boda llego a su fin, y los últimos invitados se fueron. Tanto Serena como yo estábamos sumamente agotados, pero teníamos que aguantar imponentes hasta que la gente se fuera a sus casas. Una vez se fue el último invitado, me desabroche por completo la corbata y subí a mi habitación a darme un baño. Necesitaba relajarme un poco después de la tensión del día.

Estando ya en mi habitación me descalcé con cuidado y me desabroché la camisa. Palpé mi nuca y suspiré. Al fin y al cabo, todo había salido más o menos bien. Entré en el baño y me quedé petrificado. Serena, desnuda, con ese redondo trasero.

**¡Oh! **—dijo ella dándose la vuelta hacia mí. **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** preguntó.

**Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo a ti - **Serena me miró y se apretó más la toalla contra sí.

**Está bien** - dijo aproximándose a la puerta. Yo me aparté para dejarla pasar.

Pero cuando entro en contacto conmigo, no pude evitarlo. Interpuse mi brazo, atravesando la puerta, para impedir su escapada. Ella se volvió para ver lo que quería y pareció quedarse helada.

Levanté mis manos para retirarle la joya de orquídea que recogía su cabello, y sus cabellos dorados se derramaron como una cascada sobre ella, que permanecía hipnotizada, mirándome a los ojos.

¿**Algo prestado?** – pregunté yo observando su belleza.

**De mi madre** – sonrío ella, apretando aun más su toalla. Eso me enterneció.

**Voy a besarte**.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, yo la tenía tomada por la cintura, apretándola contra mí, y profundizando mi beso en ella. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero pronto noté como ella también participaba del beso y me apretaba contra ella.

**No sabes cuánto llevo esperando este momento** – dije tomándola en brazos y tumbándola delicadamente en la cama. **Quiero ver tu cuerpo.**

Ella suspiró con mis besos y se dejó llevar. Retiré la toalla con cuidado y observé su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Ni de lejos se parecía a lo que creía que encontraría en ella.

**Eres tan bonita** - dije

**¿Me habías imaginado así? **– preguntó ella sonrojada.

**Desde el primer día que te vi llena de barro en aquella carretera.**

Serena susurró mi nombre, abrazándome por el cuello y llevándome contra ella. Yo la miré.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**A ti.**

Entonces supe que el momento había llegado. Ella estaba allí, tendida, esperándome, sonrojada y excitada. Y yo ya no podía contenerme más tampoco. Le hice el amor como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer. Procuré complacerla y hacer que tocase el cielo. Eso era lo que quería.

Cuando terminamos, ella cerró los ojos maravillada y sonrío dando un suspiro. Yo la miré durante un buen rato, hasta que ella abrió un ojo y me observó.

**¿Qué?** – dijo ella sonriendo.

**Nada **– contesté yo correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

**Estoy cansada** – dijo ella acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Instintivamente, coloqué mi brazo en su cintura y la abracé contra mí. Ella rápido encontró el sueño profundo. O eso parecía indicar su respiración acompasada y constante. Y en ese momento mi imaginación volvió a volar. Ya estaba hecho. Éramos marido y mujer y en la noche de bodas nos habíamos acostado como si de un matrimonio normal se tratase. La fuerte atracción sexual entre ambos era evidente, pero tan solo era eso, ¿atracción? La miré y todavía conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo también sonreí.

**Este matrimonio no tiene nada de temporal, Serena** – susurré cerrando los ojos y acomodándome para dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
